Harry Potter Familienkrieg
by Harry Letifer von Argamand
Summary: Diese ff spielt sich nach DODP oder nach Harrys fünften jahr ab. Die ff ist original von Silberstreif und ich poste diese hier nur werde alle drei oder 2 tage ein neues chapter posten.Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
1. Am Anfang war der Tod

Disclaimer: Alle rechte an den Hp Figuren gehören J. alle dazu erfundenen Figuren gehören Silberstreif ich verdiene hier mit kein Geld und will nur das die Leute Spaß haben

Hi das ist das erste mal das ich eine Geschichte poste. Diese Geschichte ist von silberstreif der hier nicht vertreten ist deswegen werde ich hier das posten bis sie wieder Einspruch einlegt.

Viel spaß beim lesen^^

Ich werde alle 3 tage das nächste Kapitel posten.

1. Am Anfang war der Tod

Eine Woche, dachte Harry verbittert. Eine Woche war er bei den Dursleys und schon jetzt dachte er ans weglaufen.

Die Dursleys haben, trotz der Drohungen von den Mitgliedern des Ordens, es geschafft in zu triezen und zu erniedrigen.

Er war mehr oder weniger der Junge für alles. Er machte das Essen, arbeitete im Garten, räumte den Keller auf, putzte das ganze Haus und, und, und.

Deprimiert stand Harry vom Bett auf und ging im Zimmer umher.

Das schlimmste aber war, wenn er irgendwas zum Missfallen seiner Familie unternahm..

Da half es auch nicht wenn Harry erklärte, dass er nichts für den Lärm seiner Eule konnte und auch nicht Dudleys Gameboy versteckt hat.

Vernon wartete nur auf einen Fehler und wenn er noch so klein war.

Mit Schaudern dachte er an die Folgen zurück. Da sein Onkel beschlossen hatte, das er alt genug war für handfestere Strafen, waren sie sehr schmerzhaft. Das Schlafen auf dem Rücken war, dank Vernons Gürtel, unmöglich und so wachte er in der Nacht mehrmals auf, weil er sich gedreht hatte.

Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf und sah zum Fenster hinaus, er durfte nicht in die Spirale des Selbstzweifels versinken.

Draußen auf dem Lingusterweg war alles dunkel, nur eine Eule flatterte durchs Licht der Straßenlaterne.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, eine Eule?! Rasch öffnete er das Fenster, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu verhindern das die braune Eule dagegen flog. Harry kannte die Eule nicht und war erstaunt wer ihm geschrieben hat.

Vorsichtig nahm er den Brief vom Bein der Posteule ab und öffnete ihn.

Hi Harry,

Ich hoffe dir geht es gut und deine Verwandten nerven dich nicht zu sehr.

Voldemort ist Aktiv geworden und hat ein ganzes Muggeldorf in Cornwall ausgelöscht.

Erst nach einer halben Stunde, als alles vorbei war, kamen die Auroren des Ministeriums.

Sie sahen nur noch die verstümmelten Leichen und das Dunkle Mal über dem Dorf.

Wirklich tragisch.

Der Tagesprophet bringt eine Horrormeldung nach der anderen und die ersten Vorschläge werden öffentlich, dass man den Fudge absetzt.

Jedenfalls Hier ist eine Menge los (leider kann ich nicht sagen wo falls die Eule abgefangen wir), und alle bereiten sich fleißig auf das kommende vor.

Eule wenn du Probleme hast.

Remus Lupin.

Seufzend legte Harry den Brief weg und sah zur braunen Eule.

Die hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Harrys Eule Hedwig angefreundet und trank gerade aus dem Napf. Anscheinend hatte sie Order erst wieder weg zufliegen, wenn sie ihre Antwort hatte.

Er beschloss, dass er sie erst morgen schreiben würde und legte sich ins Bett, der Wecker zeigte exakt 1.26 Uhr.

********************************************

Er sah nicht wie sich im Schatten der Straßenlaternen Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen trafen und dort stehen blieben.

Nach fast einer Stunden war die Gruppe auf fast 20Personen angewachsen und endlich wurde das erste Wort gesprochen:

"Ist er wirklich der Nachfahre und ein Shoudo?"

"Ja", antwortete eine sehr autoritäre Stimme. "Wir haben es mehrfach geprüft."

"Aber ich kann nicht die geringsten Anzeichen erkennen."

"Er schläft noch unter dem Bann der Illusion. Aber schon bald wird er den Bann brechen."

Wieder schwiegen die Stimmen und warteten augenscheinlich auf etwas.

Die Zeit verging und plötzlich bewegte sich etwas am Ende des Lingusterweges. Eine Gruppe von ebenfalls 20 Personen näherte sich.

Sie alle trugen silberne Umhänge, die fast mit der Umgebung verschmolzen. Mit schnellen grazilen Schritten bewegten sie sich auf die Wartenden zu.

Als sie sich gegenüberstanden erkannte man deutlich den Unwillen aufeinander zutreffen.

Eine sanfte Frauenstimme sprach zuerst:

"Ich grüße euch Graf, ich nehme an wir sind uns einig."

"Ja, das hoffe ich zumindest. Aber wann holen wir ihn nun da raus?" fragte die autoritäre Stimme.

"Wir werden warten, bis sich die Anzeichen häufen und er es selbst bemerkt. Wir haben ja genügend Zeit. Aber nun zu wichtigeren Dingen, habt ihr die dritte Kraft gefunden? Ihr wisst, falls sie uns nicht bekannt ist kann es zur Katastrophe kommen!"

"Wir haben einen Verdacht, aber dazu müssen wir euch ein paar Fragen stellen."

"Fragen? Welche?" wollte die Frau, die anscheinend die Anführerein der 2Gruppe war wissen.

"Haben sie jemals den Vater von ihm kennen gelernt? Oder hat er darüber schon mal gesprochen? Wir vermuten das von dort die Kraft kommt."

"Ich verstehe. Das einzige was ich über seinen Vater weiß ist, dass er schwarzes Haar hatte und anscheinend ein hervorragender Kämpfer war."

"Danke. Morgen Abend werden wir mehr wissen. Gibt es sonst noch Fragen?"

"Nein, die Abstammung ist uns beiden sehr gut bekannt. Er wird wahrscheinlich mehrere Lehrer brauchen, wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil unserer Vermutung zutrifft. Ich hoffe es wurde auch von ihrer Seite dafür gesorgt. Wir werden kommen, wenn alles geklärt ist. Wir sehen uns."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand mit ihrem Gefolge in der Dunkelheit.

"Nun denn," sprach die autoritäre Stimme, "alles bleibt wie bisher. Bei den ersten Anzeichen, Meldung!"

Die Gestalten um ihn herum nickten und verschmolzen mit der Dunkelheit bis sie verschwunden waren.

Nur der Anführer stand noch da und betrachtete das Haus.

"Viviane, bald wird dein Enkel zurück kehren. Bald!" Murmelte er und verschwand schließlich auch.

***********************************************

Harry hatte einen scheußlichen Tag hinter sich und wünschte wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.

Er hatte Unkraut jäten, die Wäsche per Hand waschen und Dudleys Zimmer blitzeblank putzen dürfen.

Trotzdem hatte sein Onkel angeblich Mängel bei der Arbeit finden können und ihn ohne Mittagessen gelassen.

Nun war es kurz vor Einbruch der Dämmerung und er war gerade beim Umtopfen von den Primeln.

"HARRY! KOMM SOFORT ESSEN!"

Seufzend richtete er sich auf und schlurfte ins Haus. In der Küche war schon die ganze restlich Familie versammelt.

"Wie siehst du denn aus? Du starrst ja von oben bis unten vor Dreck. Und der Flur erst! Musst du alles verschmutzen?! Mach nach dem Essen den Flur sauber und wenn du schon dabei bist kannst du ja auch gleich den Teppich, mit deiner Kleidung zusammen reinigen." Knurrte Vernon.

Nach der kleinen Ansprache lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück und betrachtete das entsetzte Gesicht von Harry.

"Aber...aber damit werde ich doch heute nie mehr fertig!"

"Dann musst du halt früh anfangen und zu Abwechslung mal fleißig sein." Warf Petunia ein.

Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und schlang das trocken Brot mit Butter hinunter.

Er versuchte nicht neidisch auf die Schweinebraten mit Knödeln zu starren, den Dudley auf seinen Teller liegen hatte.

Früh war er fertig und herhob sich ohne ein Wort um die Putzmittel zuholen.

Mit seiner Ausrüstung bewaffnet, kehrte er in den Flur zurück, wo er feststellte das die Nacht begonnen hatte. Pfeifend betätigte er den Lichtschalter und konzentrierte sich aufs putzen.

Seine Tante wollte immer alles perfekt haben, dass hatte ihn langjährige Erfahrung gelehrt.

So fing er erst einmal mit Staubwischen und Rauskehren an.

Dann trug er den Teppich hinaus und begann mit dem Wischen.

Gerade als er damit fertig war und mit dem Einlassen des Parketts beginnen wollte, hörte er einen leisen Knall und einen darauffolgenden erstickenden Laut aus der Küche.

Neugierig und besorgt was passiert war rannte er in die Küche. Das dortige Schauspiel jedoch, überstieg seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

Todesser. In der Küche standen 5 Todesser und hatten die Dursleys in eine Ecke gedrängt.

Anscheinend hatte sie Dudley und Vernon mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie gefesselt und geknebelt hielt.

Petunia lag erschöpft auf dem Boden, mit eindeutigen Nachwirkungen eines Crucio-Fluches.

Harry mochte seine Verwandten nicht sehr und war oft an der Grenze des Hasses gestanden, doch das hatten sie nicht verdient.

Nun hatten ihn die Todesser entdeckt und der ihm am nächsten stand warf sofort einen Fluch über ihn : "Crucio!"

Harry kannte die Schmerzen, hatte sie schon einmal gehabt und doch hatte ihn nichts darauf vorbereiten können. Der einzige Gedanke, den er noch fassen konnte, war ihnen nicht das Vergnügen zu geben das er schrie.

Der Schmerz raste durch seinen Körper und fraß alle seine Kraft und Lebenswillen auf, nur um danach noch schlimmer zu wüten.

Endlich, als er dachte er müsse nun doch schreien, wurde der Fluch aufgehoben und Harry (der in die Knie gesunken war) sah auf.

Vor ihm standen die Todesser und trotz der Masken spürte man das sie sich königlich amüsierten.

"Ah, ist der große Harry Potter nun auch zu uns gestoßen? Und schon am Boden. Wo ist den sein Zauberstab?"

Da er nicht antwortete, machten die Todesser weiter.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr unser Meister sich danach sehnt dich tot zu sehen? Er will es unbedingt selbst tun, und wir sind das Abholungskomitee."

Harry fühlte wie ein Adrenalinschub seine Erstarrung löste und überlegte fieberhaft was er tun könnte.

Mit einem ernüchternden Ergebnis, sein Zauberstab war mit den restlichen Zauberutensilien oben in seinem Zimmer und er hatte keine Möglichkeit dorthin zukommen, außer dem war er noch von dem Schmerzzauber so geschwächt das er nicht aufstehen konnte.

Das einzige was er tun konnte war die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und somit von seinen Verwandten weg.

Sein Blick wanderte zu den Dursleys die ihn und die Todesser entsetzt anstarrten.

"Der goldene Junge, Retter der Zauberwelt und Beschützer der Muggel kann weder sich selbst noch seine Verwandten retten! Das muss echt deprimierend für Dumbledorechen sein, nach dem er sich doch so viel Mühe mit den Schutzsprüchen gegeben hat!"

Die Todesser fingen an zu lachten und Harry starrte sie Hass erfüllt an. Hätte er doch nur eine Idee, was er tun könnte!

Einer der Todesser, wahrscheinlich der Anführer, hob nun den Zauberstab und flüsterte einen Spruch.

Aus den Türpfosten schossen Seile und fesselten ihn zwischen den Türrahmen.

Nun war er hilf- und bewegungslos und konnte nur hoffen das es nicht so schlimm werde.

Der, der ihn gefesselt hatte kam nun langsam auf ihn zu und hielt 20cm vor seinem Gesicht.

"Angst?" fragte er leise.

Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Du träumst wohl, das ich vor euch Witzfiguren Angst habe."

"Nein?! Das wirst du aber noch, weil wir mit dir nicht soviel Gnade haben werden, dass wir dich nach ein paar Minuten sterben lassen." Erzählte der Todesser fies grinsend. " Der Rekord bei unserer Spezialfolter war 6Monate. Am Schluss war er ein Krüppel und geisteskrank."

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, das ich eine Spezialbehandlung verdient habe."

Wieder lachten die Todesser und der Anführer machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung, sofort war Schweigen.

"Noch hast du Widerworte, aber das werden wir dir noch austreiben! Aber zuvor.... werden wir deine Verwandten beseitigen."

Harry war entsetzt. Irgendwie hatte er die ganze Zeit die Hoffnung gehegt, dass die Todesser nur hinter ihm her sind und die Dursleys ignorieren.

Starr sah er, wie in Zeitlupe, dass die Todesser die Zauberstäbe heben und sie auf die Dursleys richten. Die starrten nur fassungslos und ängstlich auf die schwarz gekleideten Gestalten.

"AVA...."

Klirr!' das Küchenfenster war zerbrochen.

"....DA..."

Langsam, wie durch Sirup wandte Harry und die Todesser den Kopf.

"....KE..."

Gestalten sprangen herein und liefen auf die Todesser zu.

"...DAB..."

Die Gestalte erreichten den ersten Todesser und schlugen ihn nieder.

"....RA."

Drei grüne Blitze wurden losgeschickt und trafen die Dursleys.

In den Moment erreichten die Gestalten die anderen Todesser und schlugen sie mit Dolchknäufen, wie Harry nun erkennen konnte, nieder.

Kaum war der Anführer erledigt, löste sich der Fesselungszauber von Harry und er stürzte hart auf den Boden.

Dann wurde alles dunkel um ihn.

*****************************************************

Das erste Kapitel und wie war's?

Würde mich über Reviews freuen.


	2. Traum und Erwachen

2. Traum und Erwachen

Die Dunkelheit war überall um ihn herum. Langsam trieb er friedlich umher und durfte das Gefühl erleben, einfach nur zu sein.

Aber nichts auf der Welt ist beständig und so sah er plötzlich ein Licht im Nichts aus Schwärze. Langsam bewegte er sich darauf zu.

Auf einmal spürte wie ihn ein unsichtbarer Sog erfasste und aufs Licht ihn zuspülte.

Noch während er sich Gedanken machte was als nächstes passieren würde, hatte er das Licht

erreicht und passiert.

Alles war wieder dunkel und nichts rührte sich, bis die Stimmen die Stille durchbrachen.

"LILY, LAUF! FLIEH MIT HARRY!!!" schrie eine männliche Stimme in der Panik mit schwang.

Entsetzen durch zuckte Harry.

Das war die Nacht am Halloween, wo seine Eltern gegen Voldemort verloren und er selber den Todesfluch überlebte und ihn auf Voldemort zurück schleuderte.

Er wollte aber nicht hören wie seine Eltern sich für ihn opferten!

Doch gleichzeitig wusste er das er das Geschehen nicht aufhalten oder ändern konnte.

Mehrere Flüche hallten im Raum umher bis ein leises Lachen erklomm und eine gehässige Stimme rief:

"Du hast gut gekämpft James Potter, aber umsonst. Ich werde ihn töten, genauso wie dich! AVADA KADAVRA!"

Stille. Harry spürte, dass er weinen sollte, aber er konnte nicht und so wartete er auf das unvermeidliche.

"NEIN! Nicht Harry! Warum er? Nimm mich, aber verschone ihn!"

Lily Potter, seine Mutter, die versuchte ihn zu retten.

"Geh aus dem Weg du dummes Weib!"

"Nein. Du wirst ihn nicht verletzen solange ich lebe!"

"Gut, wenn das alles ist. Das können wir ändern. AVADA KADAVRA!"

Seine Mutter war tot, nun war nur noch einer übrig. Er.

"Und nun zu dir. Du bist der letzte. AVADA KEDAVRA."

Das letzte was Harry mit bekam, war all das grüne Licht und dann ein Schrei.

Harry hatte gehofft das es damit ausgestanden sei, aber er irrte sich.

Es war als würden die wichtigsten Erinnerungen seines Lebens an ihm vorbei ziehe.

Da war die schmerzvolle Erfahrung mit vier Jahren, das er anders war als alle die er kannte, gefolgt von der Erkenntnis das die Dursleys ihn nicht liebten.

Dann war die erste fröhliche Erinnerung, wo Hagrid ihm in der Hütte mitten im Meer, erzählte das er ein Zauberer war.

Die Einwahl in die Häuser von sprechenden Hut, der ihn fast nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte.

Die erste Begegnung mit Voldemort, der Quirrel besessen hielt, Harrys Sieg über ihn.

Halloween, der Rückweg von der Todestagsfeier, als er zum ersten Mal den Basilisken hörte und der Duellierclub, nachdem ihn alle für den Erben Slytherins hielten.

Die Kammer des Schreckens und Tom Riddle der sich als Voldemorts Erinnerung zu erkennen gab.

Das dritte Jahr Hogwarts in dem er seinen Paten wieder fand und ihn vor den Schergen des Ministeriums rettete, allerdings auch Pettigrew floh.

Die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft und deren schreckliches Ende.

Das Trimagischeturnier, wo er praktisch das ganze Jahr lang als vierter Champion verachtet wurde und deren drei Aufgaben.

Wie er mit Cedric gemeinsam den Pokal berührte, der sich als Portschlüssel entpuppte und sie auf den Friedhof versetzte.

Cedrics Tod und Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung, das Duell mit ihm und die Flucht.

Das Abholungskomitee und der Orden des Phönix.

All seine Visionen, durch die er letztendlich in die Falle gelockt wurde und wo, für seine Dummheit, Sirius mit dem Leben bezahlen musste.

Dumbledors Erklärung unter Tränen und die Prophezeiung, die sagte das nur er den dunklen Lord besiegen könne.

Die Ferien bei den Dursleys und der Besuch' der Todesser war die letzte Erinnerung.

Es war die frischeste und schmerzvollste.

Licht, das schnell schwand. Es hinterließ eine betäubende Dunkelheit.....

.......... und Wärme.

Etwas hatte sich seit vorher verändert.

Er war nicht mehr allein und diese andere Person gab ihm das was er am meisten brauchte......Wärme und Verständnis.

Nun endlich erlaubte er es sich, seine Gefühle zu zeigen und er weinte hemmungslos.

Nach einer Zeit, die unmögliche zum schätzen war, wurde es dunkel und er schlief ein.

*************************************************

Das erste was Harry spürte war, das er auf etwas weichem, flauschigem lag. Als nächstes stellte er eine warme Decke und ein Kopfkissen fest.

Fazit: Er lag in einem Bett.

Rasch überschlugen sich seine Gedanken. Ein weiches warmes Bett und er war nicht gefesselt?

Das konnten keine Todesser oder Voldemort sein, die hätten ihn jetzt schon bestimmte gequält.

Vielleicht der Orden des Phönix? Aber wie und wo?

Rasch schlug Harry die Augen auf und blickte direkt in ein Paar haselnussbrauner Augen, die sich nun freudig weiteten.

Die Augen gehörten einem jungen Mädchen in einem schwarzen Kleid. Sie war nun aufgesprungen, hatte dabei den Stuhl umgeworfen, und war hinaus durch eine braune Eichentür hinaus gerannt.

Da sie in der Eile die Tür offen hat stehen lassen, konnte er sie noch leise rufen hören:

"Graf, Herrin! Er ist aufgewacht!!! Graf!"

Im Zimmer lag derweil immer noch Harry unbewegt da.

Er war verwirrt. Man meinte es eindeutig gut mit ihm, aber was war dann los?

Anscheinend war er auch kein Gefangener, was die offene Tür eindrucksvoll bewies.

Das Mädchen eben, hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen und er bezweifelte, dass sie für den Orden des Phönix arbeitete.

Aufmerksam sah er sich um.

Das gesamte Ambiente, aus Bett, Stuhl, Großer Schrank, Schreibtisch, Buchregal und Nachtkästchen bestehend (alles aus massiver Eiche) war recht altmodisch und teuer.

Eigentlich zu teuer, für den Orden des Phönix oder (wie er plötzlich drauf kam) für das Ministerium.

Allerdings könnte er auch in einem alte Adelshaus sein, das sehr wohl zum Orden des Phönix gehört.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen Wandbehang, und der wischte sofort alle Überlegungen von einer alten Adelsfamilie zur Seite.

Der Wandbehang war überaus kostbar, was sogar ein Laie wie Harry sofort erkannte.

Aber ihn beschäftigten mehr die Abbildungen und die waren selbst in der Zaubererwelt äußerst unnormal.

Er zeigte eine mehrere Szenen mit Vampiren.

Einmal ein Vampir beim Blutsaugen, ein andern mal beim ......???

Harry rätselte und kam zu den Ergebnis das es tatsächlich eine Heirat (!) war. Auch wenn die zwei Heiratenden sich gerade gegenseitig bissen und aussahen als würden sie sich umbringen.

Eine Dritte Szene war ein Vampir am Schreibtisch beim arbeiten und um ihn herum eine glücklich Familie.

Das Einzige was diesmal das friedvolle Bild störte, war das eins der Kinder gerade lacht und man dabei deutliche seine Spitzen Eckzähne sah.

Aber noch bevor Harry sich die nächste Szene ansehen konnte, hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang, die sich seinem Zimmer näherten.

Erschreckt starrte er die Türe, die immer noch offen, stand an und hörte nun erste Gesprächsfetzen.

"Der Jung................krank..........zuviel.........." sprach eine weibliche Stimme ärgerlich.

Eine männlich Stimme erwiderte darauf scharf:

"...............muss es wissen........Schutz..........Harry Potter...........Blut.........alles bekannt....."

Harry versuchte noch mehr zu hören, doch die Gesprächspartner schwiegen.

Sein Name war gefallen und auch sonst schien es sich um ihn gedreht zu haben, aber was bedeutete das alles?

Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand und Harry fuhr erschreckt aus seinen Überlegungen auf.

Vor ihm stand ein riesiger, braunhaariger Mann (Harry schätzte in auf 1,90) in vornehmer Kleidung, die allerdings ein wenig altmodisch war.

Neben ihm stand eine Frau, die ebenfalls ein etwas altmodisches, aber vornehmes Kleid trug.

Man sah sofort das sie die Hausherren waren.

Beide sahen ihn leicht belustigt, aber freundlich an.

"Schön, das du uns nun beachtest."

Harry wurde leicht rot. Wie lange standen sie schon hier?

"Also, herzlich willkommen auf Burg Graustein. Mein Name ist Lady Sarah und das ist mein Mann Graf Alucard."

Nun mischte sich der Graf ein:

"Es ist schön das du endlich aufgewacht bist. Du hast fast zwei Tage lang geschlafen. Sicherlich hast du Hunger und möchtest was essen, nicht wahr?"

Harry war während des Dialoges klar geworden, das es vorher das Gespräch von diese beiden netten Menschen belauscht hat.

Wie auf Kommando spürte Harry plötzlich großen Hunger über sich kommen und er nickte zaghaft.

Lady Sarah lächelte verständnisvoll:

"Dann gehen wir besser in den kleinen Speisesaal. Du musst dir natürlich noch etwas anderes anziehen, Harry. Im Schlafanzug isst man nicht."

Harry war leicht rot geworden. Er saß hier im Schlafanzug vor zwei wildfremden Leuten!

Moment mal, wieso hatte er einen Schlafanzug an?

Die Burgherrin lief mit leichten Schritten zum Schrank und durchsuchte ihn, bis....

"Ah! Da haben wir's ja. Harry gefällt dir das ?"

Sie hielt einen leicht Anzug in Nachtblau hoch. Er hatte einen Umhang in der selben Farbe und Harry fand ihn einfach fantastisch.

"Er ist wunderschön!"

"Wirklich? Dann zieh ihn an." Mit diesen Worten warf sie den Anzug auf ihn zu.

Harry fing ihn geschickt auf, stotterte aber dann:

"Entschuldigung, aber...ich.....können sie raus gehen?!"

Die Beiden sahen ihn überrascht an, nickten dann aber und verließen den Raum.

Er war nun alleine und betrachtete wieder den Anzug.

Fest steht,' dachte er, das ich hier nicht in Gefahr bin und die beiden sind ja auch wirklich nett.'

Allerdings das warf die Frage auf, wo er dann war.

Und vor allem, wie hatte Harry das vergessen können, wie ist er den Todessern entkommen und hierher gelangt?

Er nahm sich vor zu fragen.

Während er sich anzog entdeckte er seinen Zauberstab auf dem Nachtkästchen. Schnell steckte er ihn ein.

Als er sich umgezogen hatte öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und ging hinaus.

Dort wartete das Mädchen, das er beim Aufwachen gesehen hatte und lächelte ihn an.

"Master Harry, Graf Alucard und seine Frau erwarten sie im kleinen Speisesaal. Ich führe sie gerne dort hin."

Er war verwirrt. Master Harry, hatte sie ihn genannt, aber warum?

Schnell nickte er und antwortete: "Das wäre sehr nett. Danke."

"Dann folgen sie mir bitte."

Sie ging los und er lief hinterher.

Zuerst gingen sie den Gang entlang nach rechts, bloß um eine Flügeltür zu sehen. Die führte in eine Galerie mit mehreren Ahnenbildern.

Als diese durchquert war, kam eine Treppe und dann wieder ein Gang nach links. Ein Flur führte an einer wunderschönen und großen Fensterfront vorbei in einen Saal.

Von dort gingen sie dann an mehreren Flügeltüren vorbei in einen Spiegelgang und von dort aus.....

Harry hatte irgendwann den Weg verloren und konzentrierte sich nur noch aufs schauen.

Und es gab viel zu betrachten.

Hinter jeder Ecke war eine neue Überraschung. Mal tauchte eine riesige Skulptur vor ihm auf, mal war es ein Bild das die Höhe von 3 Metern und die Breite von 6Metern besaß und ein andern mal war es eine Decke wie in Hogwarts, das einen den Himmel zeigte.

Plötzlich hielt das Mädchen an und zeigte auf eine Flügeltür.

Harry verstand, vor ihm lag der kleine Speisesaal und das Mädchen war ein Dienstbote, das den Saal nicht betreten durfte.

Er nickte und wollte die Tür schon öffnen als ihm noch etwas einfiel:

"Warte," rief er dem Mädchen zu, "wie heißt du?"

Das Mädchen schaute ihn überrascht an, antwortete aber erfreut:

"Cecilia, aber alle nennen mich Cilla."

"Hübscher Name, gefällt mir. Cecilia oder Cilla, danke das du mich zum Speisesaal geführt hast."

"Gern geschehen, Master Harry. Außerdem hat es Spaß gemacht ihnen die Burg zu zeigen.

Ich bin extra einen Umweg gegangen um ihnen die schönsten Plätze vorzuführen."

"Danke nochmals. Aber den mich nicht Master Harry."

"Doch." Antwortete Cilla mit unerwarteter Festigkeit. "Sie sind der Erbe und somit werde ich sie mit Master anreden! Es ist schließlich eine Ehre sie zu treffen!"

Sie drehte sich um und ließ den sprachlosen Harry zurück. Er der Erbe? Von was? Und eine Ehre in zu treffen, vielleicht weil er Harry Potter war?

Auf jeden Fall, werden der Graf und seine Frau ihm einiges zu erklären haben.

Mit diesem Vorsatz öffnete er die Tür und betrat den Saal.

*****************************************


	3. Unfassbare halbe Wahrheiten

3. Unfassbare halbe Wahrheiten

Harry öffnete die Tür und betrat den kleinen Speisesaal. Sofort fiel ihm der fast fünf Meter lange Tisch in der Mitte des riesigen Raumes auf, an dem sich Lady Sarah und ihr Mann befanden.

"Hallo Harry, setz dich doch." Begrüßte ihn der Graf.

Schnell kam er der Aufforderung nach und nahm an der Längsseite des Tisches platz, neben der Burgherrin und gegenüber vom Grafen. Der fing an zu sprechen:

"Du hast lange gebraucht. Ich wette, das Mädchen was du vorhin gesehen hast, hat mehr als einen Umweg gemach. Nicht wahr? Aber Burg Graustein ist auch wunderschön."

"Ja ist sie, mir hat der Spiegelgang sehr gefallen."

Nun mischte sich die Burgherrin ein: "Lass ihn doch erst einmal was essen!"

Sie klatschte in die Hände und eine versteckte Flügeltür öffnete sich an der Rückseite des Saals.

Herein kamen mehrere meist junge Männer mit Tabletts voller Essen. Die stellten sie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, vor Harry auf den Tisch und verschwanden wieder.

Sie mussten wohl sein verblüfftes Gesicht bemerkt haben, denn kaum waren die Diener wieder draußen, sprachen sie:

"Iss nur. Das haben sie extra für dich gekocht."

Harry, der einen Bärenhunger hatte, nahm sich einen Teller voll und fing an zu essen.

Er aß etwa eine halbe Stund ununterbrochen, bis er satt war. Und selbst dann war noch die Hälfte übrig.

Während des Essens hatte sich das Gespräch um die Burg gedreht, über den Park, die Menagerie, das Wetter und dem Zustand der Burg.

Gerade waren sie bei den früheren Besitzern der Burg und Harry merkte, dass das Gespräch noch lange so weiter gehen konnte, ohne das er irgendeine Antwort auf seine Fragen erfahren hätte.

"Harry, ich finde den Fenstergang im am Schönsten, du auch?"

"Sie ist wirklich etwas besonderes. Aber mich würde es eher interessieren wer sie überhaupt sind und wie ich zu ihnen kam."

Eine betretene Stille machte sich breit und Harry bemerkte einen recht langen Blickwechsel zwischen dem Ehepaar, das Lady Sarah anscheinend verlor.

Endlich nach mehreren Minuten fing der Graf ernst anzusprechen:

"Harry, das ist alles sehr schwer zu erklären und ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Aber egal was wir dir jetzt erzählen, glaub mir, wir meinen es gut mit dir."

"So schlimm?!"

"Vielleicht. Und jetzt hör leise zu.

Unsere Legenden erzählen, das ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt wo die Menschen geschaffen wurden, ein Mann ohne Namen lebte. Wir nennen ihn heute den wahren Unsterblichen.

Jedenfalls wusste keiner woher er kam und was er war. Manche sagen er war der Teufel andere sagen wiederum, er war Gott. Im Endeffekt ist es egal.

Der wahre Unsterblich traf eines Tages auf eine Frau, Luv. Sie war wunderschön und klug, es kam wie es kommen musste. Sie verliebten sich und zeugten Kinder.

Es war eine wunderschöne Zeit, bis Luv starb. Der wahre Unsterbliche zerbrach an der Trauer und wurde nie mehr gesehen.

Die Kinder jedoch pflanzten sich weiter und vermischten sich mit den anderen Menschen.

Das Blut war sehr robust und setzte sich meistens gegen das Menschenblut durch, aber nur meistens.

In manchen Linien ist so das Blut verdünnt worden, bis es ganz erloschen ist. Sie erinnern sich nicht mehr an ihre Herkunft.

In ein anderen Linien jedoch blieb es erhalten, da sie anfingen untereinander zu heiraten.

Der erste der das mit Absicht tat war Aristeides, die anderen Linien folgten ihm später nach,

jedoch war in Aristeides Linie das Blut noch am stärksten und so war diese Linie am mächtigsten.

Mit der Zeit wurde die Linie zum Führer aller Quarra (so nannten sie sich selbst), zum Herrscher über sie.

So nannten sie sich Shoudo und der Anführer der Shoudo erhielt den Titel Graf. Die Quarra verehren geradezu den Grafen und nehmen nur von ihm oder seinen Verwandten Befehle entgegen."

Harrys überlegte scharf und kam aber immer wieder zu einem Schluss, den er dann auch laut aussprach:

"Sie sind der letzte Nachfahre und Anführer der Shoudo!"

"Ja. Weißt du, das unser Volk auch einen anderen Namen hat? Einen Namen von Menschen gegeben."

"Namen? Nein welcher?"

Jetzt erst wieder sprach auch Lady Sarah: "Vampire, wir werden auch Vampire genannt."

"VAMPIRE?!" kickste Harry. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er saß in einem Raum mit dem Anführer der Vampire!

Der sprach in der zwischen Zeit weiter:

"Ja, Vampire. Blutsaugende, blutrünstige Geschöpfe.

Wir brauchen tatsächlich etwas Blut zu Überleben. ETWAS! Nicht wie in den Schauergeschichten der Muggel und Zauberer das wir gleich den ganzen Körper aussaugen.

Das könnten wir gar nicht.

Dadurch das sich unser Blut mit den Menschen vermischt haben, sind eigentlich alle Vampire Halbvampire. Zumindest die Geborenen.

Es gibt dann noch die Gebissenen, die Dasher.

Sie stammen, wie ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss, von einem Shoudo ab, der wahnsinnig geworden ist und mehrere Experimente mit sich durchgeführt hat. Das Endergebnis war dann eure Vorstellung von einem Vampir.

Dieser Wahnsinnige Shoudo ging dann auf Menschen jagt und saugte ihnen all ihr Blut aus. Er konnte sie so zu seinen Sklaven machen. Er wurde getötet, aber seine Sklaven wurden durch seinen tot frei und machten dort weiter wo er aufgehört hat.

Die Geborenen mussten sich seit dem verstecken.

Du wirst zu deiner Überraschung vielleicht erfahren, das die meisten Geborenen als ehrenvolle reinblütige Zauberer gelten."

"Sie lügen! Warum laufen dann so viele reinblütige Zaubererfamilien zu Voldemort über?

Das erklärt einfach alles! Sie sind ein Diener Voldemorts, ein Spion, ein Speichellecker!

Und sie sollen mich hier nur gefangen halten und ablenken!"

"NEIN! SO IST DAS NICHT HARRY!!!" schrie Lady Sarah entsetzt.

Harry merkte das er etwas falsches gesagt hatte. Er hatte Wut, Hass erwartet, oder das er einfach ausgelacht wird.

Aber nicht das die Beiden ihn ansehen, als hätte er ihnen gerade das Herz rausgerissen.

Und außerdem hatte er ja seinen Zauberstab, Voldemort hätte das sicher verhindert.

"Tschuldigung." Nuschelte er leise.

Der Graf nickte und Lady Sarah seufzte, bevor sie zu reden ansetzte:

"Vielleicht weißt du es schon, aber die Geborenen und die Gebissenen Vampire werden sehr alt. Wenn bei den Menschen 10Jahre vergehen, dann vergeht beim Alterungsprozess für uns nur 1!

Bei den Kindern geht der Wachstumsprozess ein wenig schneller.

Bei Kindern von 0-10 wachsen sie genauso schnell wie Menschen.

Ab 10 Jahren setzt sich das ererbte Blut durch und sie altern immer langsamer, bis sie sich dem erwachsenen Alterungsprozess angeglichen haben."

"Das ist sehr interessant, aber was soll ich damit begreifen?" fragte Harry höflich.

"Ich meinte damit, das ich und mein Mann aussehen wie Fünfzig Jährige, aber in Wirklichkeit 500 sind."

"500! Unmöglich!!!"

"Na ja, es können auch ein paar Jahre mehr oder weniger sein, irgendwann zählt man nicht mehr mit."

"Wow."

Harry war beeindruckt und war sich nun sicher, dass die Beiden keine Anhänger des Dunklen Lords sind. Mit 500 Jahren macht man eigentlich keine solche Dummheiten mehr.

Nun übernahm wieder der Graf:

"Auf jeden Fall hatten wir ein Kind, Tochter namens Viviane. Sie war wunderschön und zudem eine Shoudo, eine lohnende Beute für den Lord.

Als er an die Macht kam, schickte er einen Brief, indem er uns aufforderte ihm Viviane zugeben.

Wir lehnten empört ab und es kam keine Reaktion. Aber er muss sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben, den als sie am Abend einen Spaziergang machte, kam sie nicht wieder.

Eine Woche später bekamen wir einen Brief mit seinem Siegel. In ihm stand, das wenn wir unsere Tochter wiedersehen wollen, die Quarra seinem Befehl unterstellen sollen.

Es gab eine Besprechung mit den Führern der Quarra und wir kamen zu dem Ergebnis, das wir die Bedingungen akzeptieren."

"Aber dadurch sind sehr viel Menschen und andere Kreaturen gestorben!" rief Harry ärgerlich.

"Ja und nein. Die Quarra wurden meistens zu Spionagezwecken genutzt, nur wenige wurden wirklich Todesser. Und diese wenigen unterstanden zwar offiziell Voldemorts Befehlsgewalt, aber sie waren in Wirklichkeit nur mir treu ergeben.

Das heißt sie waren mehr oder weniger Spione."

"Mmmh, das heißt sie haben die Leute gewarnt, wenn ein Angriff bevor stand?"

"Ja. Bloß davon drang nie etwas an die Öffentlichkeit und wir haben einen schlechten Ruf.

Nun ja und so ging es all die Zeit, bis zu jener Nacht wo du die Narbe bekommen hast."

"Ah ja und dann?"

Der Graf und seine Frau sahen sich wieder an und schluckte. Es war sichtlich schwer für die Beiden darüber zureden.

Aber Lady Sarah überwand die Scheu als erste und fing mit leiser Stimme an zu erzählen:

"Es waren fast 40 Jahre vergangen seit dem wir Viviane das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

Wir machten uns nach seinem Fall sofort auf die Suche.

Wir suchten die ehemaligen Todesser und befragten sie, manchmal war diese Befragung auch recht schmerzvoll für sie."

Harry fragte lieber nicht nach, was genau sie damit meinte. Es ließ sowieso nur einen Schluss zu: Sie haben die Todesser gefoltert.

Keine große Schande wie Harry fand.

"Nach einem halben Jahr, griffen wir wieder mal einen Todesser auf.

Es war seltsam. Er hatte zwar das Zeichen auf seinem Arm, aber keiner unserer Spione hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen.

Der Todesser weigerte sich sehr lange zu reden, aber als er es dann tat waren wir froh nicht aufgegeben zu haben.

Er erzählte, das Voldemort einen wunderschönen Vampir gefangen gehalten hatte. Von dieser Vampirin wollte er einen Sohn und so kam er regelmäßig zu ihr. Nach fast 18 Jahren war es dann so weit, sie war schwanger.

Uns war zu diesem Zeitpunkt klar, das diese Vampirin Viviane sein musste und das sie ein Kind mit Voldemort hatte.

Viviane wollte aber ihr Kind nicht in die Hände von Voldemort fallen lassen und floh, als sie im neunten Monat war.

3 Monate später fand man sie und tötete sie. Was allerdings aus dem Kind wurde, wusste keiner.

Voldemort suchte und suchte. Nach fast 11 Jahren hielt er eine weitere Information, sein Kind

( er wusste nicht ob es männlich oder weiblich war) hatte mit Sicherheit Talent zum Zaubern.

Das heißt, es muss auf Hogwarts gehen.

Er stellte, unbemerkt von Dumbledor ganz Hogwarts auf den Kopf und prüfte, ob nicht doch irgendjemand Blut trinkt und Parsel sprechen kann.

Aber er fand nichts und nahm an, das es gestorben war. Trotzdem hielt er immer alle Abgänge in dem Jahrgang unter Beobachtung einer Sondereinheit.

Lange geschah nichts, bis James Potter Lily Evans heiratete und sie dich gebar."

"Moment! Ich komm da jetzt nicht ganz mit. Wieso plötzlich meine Eltern? Was haben sie damit zu tun?"

Lady Sarah sah sich hilfesuchend zu ihrem Mann um, der aber nur denn Kopf schüttelte, so erzählte sie weiter:

"Weißt du, wenn außergewöhnliche Personen geboren werden, mit viel Macht, dann wird das als Welle von besonderen, seltenen, magischen Geräten registriert.

Je kleiner das Zauberpotenzial, desto kleiner die Welle.

Hogwarts zu Beispiel hat die Lukullusfeder, mit der sie ihre zukünftigen Schüler registriert. Man weiß an welchem Tag sie geboren wurden, weiß den Zaubergrad und muss dann noch denn exakten Aufenthaltsort und Namen ausfindig machen.

Auch Voldemort hatte so ein Gerät und stellte, ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt wo sein Kind auf die Welt kommen müsste eine große Welle fest. Unerwartet groß.

Ich und auch die anderen Eingeweihten hatte das, als wir es hörten nicht überrascht. Voldemort stammt ja, wie er immer erzählt, von Slytherin ab. Dessen Erzfeind war Godric Gryffindor. Nun der Großvater von Viviane hieß Gregor Gryffindor, mein Vater."

"Du bist eine Gryffindornachfahrin?"

"Ja." Antwortete Sarah lächelnd. "Meine Mutter hieß Lady Ann, sie war eine Quarra. Jedenfalls verliebte sie sich in Gregor Gryffindor vor 600Jahren."

"Das erklärt auch, warum es unter Zauberern heißt das es keine Nachfahren von Gryffindor mehr gibt. Wer schaut auch nach ob dessen Frau nicht zufällig ein Vampir ist."

Meinte Harry zu sich selbst.

"Richtig! Durch die Mischung dieser grundsätzlich so verschiedenen Zaubereigenschaften gab es eine sehr starke Welle, die Voldemort überrascht, ihn aber in seinem Hochmut vollkommen zufrieden stellte.

Nicht so glücklich war er, als noch im selben Jahr eine noch stärkere Welle gemessen wurde.

Er versuchte sie mit allen Mittel auszumachen, ohne Erfolg.

Sie wurden beide sehr gut geschützt.

Da er bei seiner Suche in Hogwarts seinen Erben nicht fand und annahm er sei tot, machte er sich auf die Suche nach der zweiten Welle.

Er fand sie, es war dein Vater James Potter. Allerdings musste er feststellen, das dem seine magischen Kräfte zu dreiviertel (!) gebannt waren.

Keine Gefahr also, solange der Bann hielt. So wartete er einfach ab, bis James Potter Lily Evans heiratete und dich gebaren."

"Gut, dann sind wir da, wo wir vorher waren. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht was ich mit den Vampiren und Viviane zu tun habe."

Der Graf lächelte und sagte:

"Ganz ruhig. Nun, bei deiner Geburt wurde eine riesige Welle ausgemacht und der Lord beschloss das Kind sofort zu töten.

Auch gab es angeblich da noch so eine Prophezeiung, aber da konnten wir nicht weiter nachforschen.

Die weitere Geschichte müsstest du kennen. Peter Pettigrew verriet deine Eltern und so war der Fidelius Zauber kein Hindernis für Voldemort.

Er drang in das Haus ein und tötete deinen Vater. Dann wollte er zu dir, aber deine Mutter hielt ihn auf.

Voldemort zögerte kurz und tötete auch sie.

Er kam zu dir, warf Avada Kedavra auf dich, der reflektiert wurde und ihn vernichtete.

Dein Vater hatte eine besondere Macht, aber wir sind nicht die, die dir das erklären und aufrollen.

Bei deiner Mutter allerdings....weist du warum Voldemort zögerte sie zu töten?"

"Woher denn?"

"Weil sie Viviane so ähnlich sah und er kurz dachte sie könne seine Tochter sein."

"Unmöglich! Voldemorts Erbe ist ein Junge. Außerdem hätte meine Mutter dann Parsel sprechen können, wäre ein Viertelvampir gewesen und sie ist eine Muggelgeborene!

Einwände?"

"Ja." Meinte der Graf grinsend. "Deine Mutter wäre kein Viertelvampir, sondern ein Halbvampir. Unser Blut ist sehr dominant. Es hält sich 5Generationen lang.

Ergo: war dein Urgroßvater ein Quarra bist du auch einer.

Allerdings, wenn spätestens in der 5Generation kein Vampirblut mehr dazu kommt,

werden die Nachkommen ganz normale Zauberer sein."

Auch Lady Sarah hatte Einwände: "Außerdem wurde nie behauptet, das der Erbe ein Junge ist."

"Aber sie ist eine geborene Evans!" versuchte Harry zu überzeugen.

Wenn seine Großmutter tatsächlich Viviane ist, dann ist Voldemort.....er wollte nicht daran denken.

"Ist sie nicht. Deine Tante Petunia sah ganz anders aus. Deine Mutter war adoptiert. Zu gegeben, es war echt gut vertuscht, aber deine Mutter hieß nicht Evans."

"Parsel! Wie wollt ihr das erklären?"

Sarahs Gesicht wurde ein Spur traurig: " Viviane starb unter den Auswirkungen eines Zaubers den sie ausgeführt hat. Die Todesser konnten den Zauber nicht entdecken, da es ein altes Shoudo Geheimnis ist.

Der Zauber bewirkt, das die Vampirhälfte in einem Kind vollkommen verdrängt wird.

Normalerweise kostet der Zauber nur ein großes Stück Lebenszeit, aber Viviane hat in auch noch benutzt um Voldemortserbe zu unterdrücken."

"Soll das heißen meine Großmutter war eine Vampir und ihr seit mein Urgroßeltern?"

"Ja." Antwortete Graf Alucard bestimmt. "Du bist mein direkter Nachfahre und damit der nächste Graf."

"Ich bin also der direkte Erbe von Slytherin und Gryffindor?!" fragte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.

"Ich fürchte ja." Antwortete nun Lady Sarah, die ihn besorgt musterte.

Harry war leichenblass geworden und sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Und..." versuchte er seine letzte Frage zu stellen. "Und Voldemort ist mein Großvater?"

Er hoffte, er betete das die Antwort Nein' lauten würde. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er das es die Wahrheit war und er der Enkel von dem Mann war der ihn am liebsten tot sehen würde.

"Ja."

Die Antwort traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag. Nun war es eine unumstößliche Tatsache , er war Voldemorts Enkel und Erbe.

Er sprang auf, warf den Stuhl um und rannte zur Tür. Er wollte nur noch weg, weg von der Wahrheit, hin in die Welt in der er bisher gelebt hatte.

"Das war doch alles zuviel für ihn!!" hörte Harry noch Lady Sarah sagen.

"Harry wird es schon verkraften und es ist besser mit der Wahrheit zu leben!"

"Aber das war nur die halbe Wahrheit!"

Welche halbe Wahrheit?' dachte Harry noch, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.


	4. Der Besuch

4. Der Besuch

Harry rannte den Flur entlang, mehrere Treppen hinunter, bis er in eine große Eingangshalle kam.

Dort sah er die riesigen Eingangstüren und stemmte sie mühsam soweit auf, das er durch passte.

Endlich war er im Freien! Es war Abends und die Sterne standen wunderschön am Himmel.

Harry schlenderte durch die Auffahrt, eine Pinienallee, und dachte an das was er gerade erfahren hatte.

Seine Mutter die Tochter Voldemorts! Er konnte sich nicht an sie erinnern und doch war es für ihn irgendwie unmöglich diese Verwandtschaft zu begreifen.

Er hatte sich seine Mutter immer freundlich, schön und hilfsbereit vorgestellt, da passte es nicht dazu, das Voldemort ihr Vater war.

Obwohl....auch Tom Riddle war beliebt gewesen, war Schulsprecher in Hogwarts geworden und hatte sehr viele Bewunderer gehabt. War also alles was er über seine Mutter gehört hatte gespielt gewesen?

NEIN!' schrie er sich selbst in Gedanken zu. Unmöglich! Dann hätte mein Vater sie nicht geheiratet und Sirius hätte nicht immer so begeistert von ihr gesprochen.

Außerdem hatte doch Dumbledor schon damals in Hogwarts Riddles Pläne durchschaut und ihnen entgegen gewirkt.

Bei Lily Evans hingegen hatte er volles Vertrauen. Sie war wahrscheinlich sogar im Orden des Phönix!

Aber konnte Vater und Tochter so unterschiedlich sein?

Ja.' Flüsterte eine Stimme in ihm leise. Sich dich doch nur selber an! Du bist der Enkel Voldemorts, sein Erbe, aber denkst du auch nur im entferntesten daran sich ihm anzuschließen?'

Er musste der Stimme recht geben.

Seine Mutter hatte ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht gewusst wer sie in Wirklichkeit war und hat auch dem entsprechend gehandelt.

Hätte sie es irgendwann erfahren, hätte sie mit Sicherheit nicht alle Prinzipien über Bord geworfen und wäre so wie ihr Vater geworden.

"Viviane." Flüsterte er. Und bog von der Allee in den riesigen Park ab.

Seine Großmutter. Eine Shoudo, letzte Erbin von Godric Gryffindor, gefangen genommen vom Lord um die Vampire zu erpressen.

Sie starb an dem Zauber, der Lily ermöglichte normal zu leben und den Verfolgungen Voldemorts zu entgehen.

Sie war mit Sicherheit eine wundervolle Frau gewesen und zumindest im Aussehen war Lily sehr nach ihr geraten. Warum nicht auch im Geiste?

Langsam beruhigte er sich und kam zu dem Entschluss, das es völlig egal sei wer sein Großvater war.

Er lebte jetzt! Mit seinen Entscheidungen und seinem eigenen Willen!

Seine Großmutter war eine Shoudo gewesen und sein Urgroßvater war der Graf. Folglich war er dessen Erbe und (da das Blut sehr zäh ist) ein Halbvampier.

Ranglich stand er damit über allen Vampiren, außer dem Grafen.

Harry schauderte. Es war kühl geworden und er hatte keine Jacke an. Trotzdem ging er auf eine kleine Bank unter einer Weide zu und setzte sich.

Vampire! Er hatte gewusst das es welche gibt, aber einer zu sein, hatte er nicht erwartet. Würde er jetzt auch Blut trinken müssen?

Wahrscheinlich, die beiden - seine Urgroßeltern hatten ja gesagt das sie ein wenig bräuchten.

Doch wie viel war ein wenig? Er wollte lieber nicht daran denken....

So lies er seine Gedanken zu den letztem Minuten des Gespräches wandern.

Kurz bevor er rausgerannt war hatte Lady Sarah von Halbwahrheiten gesprochen.

Er lächelte.

Heute kann mich nichts mehr schocken. Was ist das nächste? Das ein Komet auf die Erde zurast und sie zerstören wird?'

Erschreckt über seinen eigenen Sarkasmus, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Er hatte nun die Wahrheit akzeptiert und wollte nur noch ins Bett.

************************************************

Vorm Schloss wurde er bereits von dem Mädchen Cecilia und einem jungen Mann mit Fackeln gesucht.

Als sie ihn sahen breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern eine Erleichterung aus das Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

Er hatte niemanden solche Sorgen bereiten wollen.

"Meister! Da seit ihr ja endlich!" rief Cilla glücklich aus. "Lady Sarah machte sich solche Sorgen und selbst der Graf war unruhig."

"Entschuldigung Cilla, ich wollte niemandem Sorge bereiten. Ich habe einfach Zeit zum nachdenken gebraucht."

"Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Das heißt sie wissen nun wer sie sind?" fragte der junge Mann interessiert.

Harry lächelte verlegen. "Ja. Aber es war ein Schock für mich."

"Verständlich. Kommen sie nun, sie werden schon erwartet."

Wieder wurde er durchs ganze Schloss geführt zu einer Tür. Cilla und der junge Mann ,mit dem sie auf dem Weg hierher heftig geflirtet hatte, verschwanden und Harry stand allein vor der Tür. Mit schweren Herzen öffnete er sie.

"Harry!" hörte er noch, bevor er umarmt wurde.

Er genoss die Wärme und Sicherheit die ihm die Umarmung gab, aber nach einiger Zeit brauchte er wieder Luft. "Bitte.....lassen...sie mich los....ich bekomme keine Luft...."

"Entschuldigung." Rief Lady Sarah erschrocken.

Er wurde losgelassen und sah sich in dem Raum um, einen gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer.

"Da bist du ja wieder. Und?" begrüßte ihn Alucard.

"Na ja. Am Anfang war es für mich schrecklich, aber dann habe ich es akzeptiert."

Alucard warf seiner Frau einen Hab-ich-es-dir-nicht-gesagt-Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Harry.

"Schnell noch fast du von uns Geborenen und allgemein wissen musst:

- Erstens: wir brauchen Blut, aber nur einmal im Jahr einen Viertel Liter. Und das Blut

- wird uns freiwillig von Spendern, die über uns bescheid wissen gegeben.

- Zweitens: unser Körper unterscheidet sich nur in der Stärke und Robustheit von Menschen. Wir brauchen genauso wie sie Schlaf, Essen usw.

- Drittens: Jede Vampierlinie, Clan genannt hat ihr eigenes Wappen. Da Wappen der Shoudo ist eine rote Fledermaus auf Schwarzengrund.

- Viertens: Der Zauber den Viviane auf deine Mutter ausgesprochen hat, ist vererbbar, das heißt auch in dir werden momentan Fähigkeiten unterdrück. Aber der Zauber bekommt Lücken wegen der Familie deines Vaters, wie zu Beispiel das Parsel.

- Und letztens: Morgen bekommen wir Besuch. Es sind Verwandte deines Vaters. Auch sie werden dir etwas zu erzählen haben.

Alles weitere wird morgen besprochen. Gute Nacht!"

Damit er hob er sich und ging ins Bett.

Harry starrte ihm sprachlos hinterher, dann fragte er:

"Ist er immer so?"

"Oh nein! Nur wenn er müde ist und sich, in seinen Augen, einem Grafen unwürdig verhalten hat."

"Das müde verstehe ich, aber unwürdig?"

"Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, ob du es auch richtig aufnimmst. Aber jetzt ins Bett. Morgen wird es ein anstrengender Tag."

*************************************************

Harry hatte die Nacht in dem Raum, wo er auch aufgewacht war verbracht.

Am Morgen war er von Cilla geweckt worden und er argwöhnte langsam das sie so etwas wie seine private Dienerin war.

Als er sie jedoch darauf ansprach, ob ihr das nicht lästig sei, wehrte sie entsetzt ab.

"Es ist eine Ehre hier arbeiten zu dürfen! Nur Personen die besondere Leistungen vollbracht haben, dürfen ihre Ausbildung auf Burg Graustein beenden und den Grafen mit seiner Familie bedienen."

Er fragte sie, was ihre besondere Leistung war und erfuhr das Cilla eine erstklassige wahre Seherin war und ihre Vorhersagen immer eintreffen.

"Immer?" meinte er, sich an Professor Trelawney auf Hogwarts erinnernd.

"Immer. Ich habe auch vorhergesagt wann sie aufwachen."

Nach diesen Morgengespräch wurde er wieder in den kleinen Speisesaal geführt. Diesmal nahm Cilla den kürzesten Weg und Harry bekam langsam ein Richtungsgefühl.

Im Speisesaal aß er zusammen mit seinen Urgroßeltern das Frühstück, bis ihm etwas einfiel.

"Meine Sachen, was ist aus ihnen geworden?"

"Deinen Zauberstab haben wir noch schnell rausgeholt, bevor die Auroren kamen. Der Rest allerdings wurde glaube ich deinen Freunden übergeben."

"Aha. Lady Sarah, Graf Alucard, wie soll ich euch eigentlich anreden? Mit den Titeln oder mit Urgroßeltern?"

Harrys Urahne antwortete leicht verschmitzt:

"Da wir die Titel dir nicht antun wollen und Urgroßvater mir zu lang erschien, haben ich und Sarah beschlossen das du uns Großvater, Großmutter oder Oma und Opa nennen darfst."

"Danke Großvater. Wann kommt der Besuch?"

"Um 1Uhr."

*****************************************

Um halb eins tigerte Harry nervös im Schloss umher. Das einzige was er über die Familie seines Vater heraus gefunden hatte, war das sein Großvater, David Potter, ebenfalls von Voldemort getötet wurde.

Ansonsten wusste niemand etwas oder wollte es ihm zumindest nicht sagen.

Es war zum verrückt werden!!!

DONG; DONG; DONG;'

Die große Uhr in der Eingangshalle verkündete jedem im Schloss das es 1Uhr war und die Gäste jeden Moment kommen konnten.

Nervös lief Harry die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle und gesellte sich zu seinen Verwandten.

Die sahen mittlerweile überhaupt nicht mehr glücklich über den Besuch aus und bei den Dienstboten war es nicht besser.

Die Tür öffnete sich und es kamen mehrere Gestalten herein die ein Spalier bildeten in dem eine hohe wunderschöne Frau ging.

Überhaupt waren alle Besucher wunderschön und rein und .....Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten es zu beschreiben.....irgendwie nicht menschlich.

Die Anführerin bewegte sich nun auf den Grafen zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

Beide musterten sich schweigend und abschätzend.

Lady Sarah machte dem dann ein Ende:

"Herzlich willkommen auf Burg Graustein, Fürstin Serleana."

Harry dachte sich verhört zu haben. Fürstin?! Ich dachte das seinen meine Verwandten. Was hat das zu bedeuten und überhaupt sehen sie nicht gerade wie Menschen aus.'

Harry betrachtete sie nun genauer.

Die Fürstin bedankte sich gerade bei Lady Sarah und nickte zur Bestätigung mit dem Kopf.

Dabei fielen ihr die blonden Haare ins Gesicht und er sah ihre spitzen Ohren.

Spitze Ohren?' dachte er erschreckt.

"Wir sollten in den Grünen Saal gehen. Der ist wirklich hübsch. Kommen sie.", sprch Lady Sarah und führte ihren Mann und die Fürstin davon.

Harry stolperte leicht verwirrt nach.

Der Grüne Saal war ein gemütlicher Raum mit Kamin. Dort setzten sich die drei Erwachsenen auf die Couchs und sahen sprachen weiter überbelanglose Dinge.

So hatte Harry Zeit sich die Fürstin genauer anzusehen. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, die ihr kunstvoll geflochten über den Rücken liefen. Sie rahmten ein schmales, zerbrechlich wirkendes Gesicht ein.

Auch ihr Körper wirkte äußerst zerbrechlich, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl das dem nicht so war und er sehr zäh sein konnte.

Das Kleid war in Grün und Gold gehalten und bei näheren hinschauen entdeckte er auch grün-goldene Fäden in ihrem Haar.

Am eindruckvollsten aber war immer noch ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte strahlende meerblaue Augen, eine feine gerade Nase und einen hübschen Mund.

Aber plötzlich stutzte Harry wieder und betrachtete ihre Augenbraunen genauer. Sie waren fein, liefen von der Nase über die Augen hinweg, hoch zur Schläfe.

Irgendwo in Harrys Gedächtnis regte sich etwas und er fing an die nicht menschlichen Anzeichen' zusammen zutragen.

Da wären die spitzen Ohren, die Augenbraunen und ....diese seltsame Ausstrahlung. Außerdem kann ich ihr Alter nicht schätzen. Sie könnte 20, 50 oder 240 sein.'

Er sah sie nochmals an und kam zu den Ergebnis das 240 am besten zu ihr passe.

Aber das war eindeutig zu alt für einen Menschen. Was war sie also?

Das Gespräch zwischen seinen Großeltern (wie er sie jetzt automatisch nannte) und der Fürstin Serleana plätscherte träge vor sich hin.

Harry beschloss zu fragen:

"Entschuldigung, aber ich hätte eine Frage."

Alle starrten ihn zuerst überrascht an, aber nickten dann. Harry fasste Mut und redete weiter.

"Ich dachte der heutige Besuch wäre von meinen Verwandten väterlicherseits. Aber nun sind sie aufgetaucht und , entschuldigen sie wenn ich sehr direkt bin, und sie sind eindeutig nicht menschlich. Was sind sie und was wollen sie?"

Schweigen. Seine Großeltern starrten ihn entsetzt und die Fürstin starrte ihn verblüfft an, dann wandte sie sich um und blaffte den Grafen unfreundlich an:

"Ihr habt es ihm nicht gesagt, oder? Ihr wolltet ihn bloß für euch alleine! Selbstsüchtige Vampire!"

"Nein, nein." Versuchte Harrys Opa zu beschwichtigen. "Wir hätten es ihm schon gesagt, aber zuerst hat er zwei Tage geschlafen und dann hat ihm unsere Geschichte recht mitgenommen."

"Ausreden! Ihr hättet ihm zu mindest sagen müssen, das ihm von uns eine weitere seltsame Geschichte droht, die nicht nur Menschen betrifft."

"Sagen, hätten wir es ihm müssen! Wir haben es ihm gestern so schonend wie möglich beigebracht das er Voldemorts Enkel ist. Machen sie das erst einmal nach!"

Harry hatte sah das sich beide Streithähne begannen sich in etwas hinein zu steigern und sah wie seine Großmutter immer unglücklicher dreinschaute. Er beschloss einzugreifen:

"Großvater, Fürstin Serleana, das gestern war ein Schock für mich, aber man hat ihn mir schonend beigebracht. Und ich war auch auf den heutigen Besuch vorbereitet, auch wenn ich nicht geahnt habe das er von nicht menschlichen Wesen gemacht wird.

Ich wusste das heute noch eine weitere Geschichte kommt und bitte euch hiermit das ihr aufhört zu streiten."

Harry wurde rot. Er hat doch nur gewollt das sie aufhören zu streiten, stattdessen starren sie ihn an, als hätte er sich gerade in einen Drachen verwandelt.

"Nun, ich glaube Harry hat recht und wir sollten uns auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren."

Sprach die Fürstin nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

"Ja." Stimmten ihr die beiden Vampire erleichtert zu.

Die Fürstin lächelte und sah Harry zu erstenmal direkt an. "Du siehst David und James wirklich sehr ähnlich.....aber zuerst einmal sollte ich mich vorstellen. Ich bin Fürstin Serleana,

eine Hochelbin und ich bin die Herrscherin über alle Elben."


	5. Erkenntnisse der Wahrheit

5. Erkenntnisse der Wahrheit

".........möchte ich mich erst mal vorstellen. Ich bin Fürstin Serleana, eine Hochelbin und Herrscherin über die Elben."

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Vor ihm saß die Fürstin einer Rasse, die als extrem scheu und mächtig gilt und behauptet seinen Vater und Großvater gekannt zu haben.

Die Fürstin lächelte über seine Verblüffung und meinte:

"Ich kann dich verstehen, aber das war erst der Anfang der Wahrheit.

Vor ungefähr 30 Jahren war ich die Prinzessin. Meine Eltern regierten und ich war frei von Pflichten und Verantwortung.

Ich lief immer wieder aus unserem Palast weg, um meine Ruhe vor dem Trubel zu haben.

Es wissen nur die wenigsten, aber die Elbenwelt liegt nicht direkt in England oder sonst wo.

Es ist fast eine eigene Dimension mit eigenen Gesetzen, aber wir sind trotz allem an diese Welt gebunden und müssen einmal in 13Jahren in die Menschenwelt.

So lief ich eines Tages vom Schloss weg in den sogenannten Windwald. Ich wusste das er verboten war, dachte aber nicht weiter daran.

Schließlich war es immer noch ein Wald und ich eine Meisterin der Naturmagie. Bäume waren meine Freunde."

Harry war neugierig geworden. Er fragte:

"Eine Meisterin der Naturmagie? Du kannst Bäumen sprechen?!"

"Mit Bäumen kann ich nicht sprechen." lachte sie. "Man kann aber manchmal ihre Gefühle fühlen. Jeder Elb beherrscht die Naturmagie. Manche mehr, manche weniger gut.

Wo war ich? Ach ja.

Ich lief also in den Wald. Am Anfang war er ein ganz normaler Wald, irgendwann war ich müde geworden und setzte mich auf einen Stein.

Dort schlief ich ein. Nach mehreren Stunden wurde ich von einer Stimme geweckt.

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, sah ich einen jungen Mann vor mir, einen Menschen.

Erschreckt wie ich war, wollte ich flüchten, aber er hielt mich fest.

Wir kamen ins Gespräch und beschlossen uns am nächsten Tag wieder zu treffen.

So ging das fast ein ganzes Jahr und niemand sagte seinen Namen oder sonst irgendetwas von sich.

Er wusste aber natürlich über meine Ohren und etc. Bescheid und konfrontierte mich eines Tages damit das ich ein Elb sei.

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun solle, es war streng verboten sich in einen Menschen zu verlieben, wen der wusste was man war.

Ich liebte ihn aber schon von ganzen Herzen. Verzweifelt ging ich zu meinen Eltern und erzählte ihnen alles.

Sie schimpften warum ich in den Wald gegangen sei und erklärten mir das er deshalb verboten sei, da er eine Brücke zwischen Elben- und Menschenwelt sei. Wenn sich dort zwei Wesen begegnen, dann ist es ihr Schicksal.

Der Windwald ist erfüllt vom Wind des Schicksals und wer sich einmal darin verfangen hat lässt er nicht mehr los.' So steht es in unseren Büchern.

Ich liebte ihn und wollte nur bei ihm sein. Es war mein Schicksal.

Aber da ich die Prinzessin war, musste ich den Thron übernehmen, wenn meine Eltern sterben.

Und als Fürstin durfte ich keinen Menschen lieben.

Es war eine Zwickmühle und meine Eltern beschlossen, das ich so lange sie leben bei ihm bleiben darf. Wenn sie allerdings sterben sollten, bevor David gestorben war müsste ich ihm das Gedächtnis löschen und dürfte ihn nie wieder sehen."

"David?" fragte Harry verblüfft. "So hieß doch mein Großvater."

"Ja genau den David. Er hatte mir seinen Namen gesagt, nachdem ich zugegeben hatte eine Elbin zu sein."

Man sah der Fürstin an, das sie David immer noch liebte und das es sie schmerzte von ihm zu erzählen.

"Nun ja, ich entschied mich für David und ließ Thron, Thron sein.

Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen was geschehen sollte.

Ich lebte mit David glücklich in einem Häuschen nahe am Wald. Nach 2 Jahren wurde ich schwanger und bekam ein Kind, James.

Aber als James 1 1/2Jahre alt war kamen Boten aus dem Elbenreich. Sie erzählten das Voldemort meine Eltern bei der Weltenfeier getötet hatte.

Bei der Weltenfeier wird kurzzeitig ein riesiges Portal zwischen den Welten geschaffen, das jeder betreten kann.

Mich schockte die Nachricht sehr. Das unmögliche war eingetreten, ich war Fürstin musste David und auch James das Gedächtnis löschen."

"Aber Vater war doch ein Halbelb nach deiner Geschichte, warum hast du ihn nicht mitgenommen? Du hättest doch nur David das Gedächtnis löschen müssen."

Serleana liefen nun leise Tränen an der Wange hinunter, die sie aber sofort wegwischte.

"Ja. Aber weißt du, ein Gedächtnis zu löschen ist eine sehr prekäre Sache. Und je wichtiger das ist was zu löschen willst, desto schwieriger wird es.

Ich stellte fest, das ich für ihn das wichtigste auf der Welt war. Nun ja ich veränderte sein Gedächtnis so, das er mich für eine Irin hielt die von einem Sonnenbullen angefallen und getötet wurde.

Wie hätte ich es ihm danach auch noch das zweit wichtigste aus seinem Leben nehmen können?

So habe ich auch James das Gedächtnis verändert und mit einem Zauber seine Elbenseite unterdrückt."

"Mit einem ähnlichen Zauber wie bei meiner Mutter." Murmelte Harry.

"Ja, obwohl Vivianes Zauber gefährlicher war, weil sie ihn allein ausführte. Ich hatte noch mehrere Hofmagier an meiner Seite."

Jetzt erst wieder sprach der Graf ein Wort:

"Wie du vielleicht weißt, gilt für jedes magische Blut, wenn es mit einem Menschen vermischt wird, mehr oder weniger die selben Regeln.

Es hält sich mehrere Generationen lang und diese Personen sind dann alle Halbmensch und Halb-was-weiß-ich-noch-was.

Bei dir kommt allerdings eine besondere Mischung zustande."

"Eine besondere Mischung?" fragte Harry. Gestern hatte man ihm gesagt erwäre ein Halbvampir, heute sagte man ihm er wäre ein Halbelb und nun?

Nun mischte sich auch Lady Sarah wieder ins Gespräch ein:

"Am besten erzählen wir dir, wie wir auf die Elben trafen und warum du eine extrem seltene Mischung von Blut hast.

Nun, da wir wussten das Lilys Zaubereigenschaften unterdrückt waren, durchsuchten wir die Hogwartsakten nach besonders talentierten Kindern in den betreffenden Jahrgang.

Wir machten mehrere Tests, bis nur noch ein kleiner Kreis übrig blieb, von denen keiner ein ganzer Mensch war.

Es gab nur zwei, Lily Evans und James Potter.

Natürlich wussten wir, das sie geheiratet und dich bekommen haben, und das sie tot waren.

Aber wir wollten wissen, ob Lily oder James unser Nachfahre war.

Und so haben wir ihre Vergangenheit durchfühlt und sind auf die Adoptionsakte bei Lily und auf die Elben bei James gestoßen.

Lily Potter war unsere vermisste Enkeltochter, aber wer war James Potter?"

Harry ahnte das nun die Elben ins Spiel kamen und fragte sich warum das so wichtig war.

Überhaupt ließ ihn alles recht kalt, er hatte das Gefühl als würden sie über einen anderen reden.

Die Fürstin, seine Großmutter, wie Harry richtig stellte sprach weiter:

"Vor zwei Jahren kam ein Bote der Vampire zu uns und erzählte die ganze Geschichte.

Ich wollte dich unbedingt sehen und so trafen wir uns im Lingusterweg.

Dort kamen wir rechtzeitig um zu beobachten wie du deine Tante aufbläst."

Harry wurde rot. Er hatte dieses Ereignis fast vergessen und nun wurde er peinlicherweise daran erinnert.

Wie weggeblasen war das Gefühl, das dies alles nichts mit ihm zutun habe und er hörte aufmerksam zu.

"Das interessante dabei war, das du keinen Zauberstab benutzt hattest. Wir beobachteten dich noch eine Weile weiter bis du in den fahrenden Ritter gestiegen bist.

Bis dahin waren uns mehrere Sachen klar:

Deine Zauberkräfte wurden immer noch großteils unterdrückt, was wie erwartet war.

Aber du solltest zu Beispiel kein Parsel sprechen und auch deine Quidditchleistungen sind auf die Elben und deren Element Luft zurück zuführen.

Irgendetwas störte die beiden Zauber enorm und wir bemerkten über die Jahre einen Anstieg dieser Störungen.

Wir machten uns auf die Suche. Unsere erste Vermutung war der Todesfluch und wir forschten nach, ohne Ergebnis.

Das nächste war ein Fehler beim sprechen der Zauber, ebenfalls negativ. Wir prüften und prüften, bis uns nichts mehr einfiel.

Und die Zeit wurde knapp!!!!"

Harry war irritiert. Wieso wurde die Zeit knapp? Und wie weit waren seine Zauberkräfte unterdrückt? Anscheinend sehr.

Der Graf unterbrach die Fürstin, da er Harrys Verwirrung bemerkt hatte und meinte zu ihm:

"Deine Magieausbrüche, zum Beispiel wie bei deiner Tante passierten immer häufiger. Sie zeigten sich in Wutausbrüchen, ungewollten Zaubereien und deinen Visionen von Voldemort."

Harry war leicht geschockt, wie viel wussten diese Leute über ihn? Anscheinend alles.

"Ihr müsst aber Spione rund um die Uhr bei mir gehabt haben."

"Ja, hatten wir. Auch wenn es manchmal sehr schwierig war. Wenn du in Hogwarts warst, hatten wir Animagi, meistens als Fledermäuse."

"Ja, ja." Meinte die Fürstin. "Und diese Ausbrüche wurden immer stärker. Wir rechneten uns aus, das dein Erwachen' in diesen Ferien statt findet.

Diese andere Magie nämlich war so stark, das es früher oder später die Banne deiner Eltern brechen wird."

"Diese Ferien?" sagte Harry entsetzt.

"Ja. Wir wollten dich sowie so von deinen Verwandten abholen, aber als dann die Todesser auftauchten, riefen wir Hilfe und es kam zu einer Schlacht vorm Haus.

Leider kamen wir zu spät um die Dursleys zu retten."

Einen Gedanken an die Dursleys hatte Harry bisher so gut es ging vermieden, nun aber trafen sie ihn mit voller Wucht.

Sie waren tot, unwiderruflich. Genauso verschwunden wie seine Eltern, Cedric und Sirius.

Auch wenn sie ihn immer nur geärgert und getriezt haben, sie waren gestorben, weil er bei ihnen gewohnt hatte und die Todesser ihn haben wollten.

Er spürte wie sich in seinen Augen salzige Tränen sammelten und langsam die Wangen herab rollten..

Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen und nun endlich konnte er um die Dursleys trauern.

Er sah nicht, wie sich alle entsetzt und hilflos anschauten und langsam begriffen, was sie da gesagt hatten.

Er sah nicht, wie Lady Sarah aufstand und zu ihm ging, kurz zögerte und dann ihn umarmte.

Harry spürte plötzlich Arme um sich die ihn festhielten und ihm Sicherheit gaben.

Wärme.......Sicherheit.......Geborgenheit........er genoss das Gefühl und lies sich treiben.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl, hatte es kurz vorm Aufwachen aus seinem 2Tage Schlaf gehabt.

Langsam beruhigte er sich und nahm seine Umgebung wieder war.

"Du warst das, nicht wahr?" fragte er fast unhörbar.

"Was war ich?"

"Du hast mich damals umarmt, als ich meinen Albtraum hatte und weinte."

"Ja." Kam die leise Antwort. "Du hattest im Schlaf geweint und geschrieen, wir haben dich einfach nicht wach bekommen. So habe ich dich in den Arm genommen, bis du dich beruhigt hattest."

"Danke."

Er löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und sah sich leicht rot werdend um.

Doch statt der erwarteten komischen und kalten Blicke, traf er auf warme und verständnisvolle.

Da begriff er zu ersten mal richtig, das er eine Familie gefunden hatte. Eine Familie mit allen Vor- und Nachteilen, die immer für ihn da war.

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und verdrängte die Tränen. Er nickte dem Grafen zu, das es jetzt wieder ginge und lächelte ihn und auch die Fürstin an.

"Gut. Ich hoffe es geht wieder Harry oder möchtest du die Geschichte erst Morgen hören?"

"Nein, nein.....Ich glaub es war nur der Schock an den Abend erinnert zu werden."

Serleana sah ihn nochmals prüfend an, fuhr aber dann fort:

"Im gesamten Lingusterweg, waren an die 20Todesser. Unsere Spione, die dort rund um die Uhr stationiert waren, haben recht früh bemerkt das etwas nicht stimmt und sind Hilfe holen gegangen.

Wir, die Elben und die Vampire trafen fast gleichzeitig ein und schalteten die Todesser aus.

Dann drangen wir ins Haus ein und sahen noch die Dursleys sterben.

Nun wir schlugen die Todesser nieder, aber als deine Fesselungszauber gelöst wurde, fielst du hin und warst fast mehr als zwei Tage ohnmächtig."

"Zwei ganze Tage.....mir kam es weniger vor."

Seine Urgroßmutter lächelte: "Sicher. Im Schlaf hast du angefangen zu schreien und keiner der Ärzte, Heiler konnte sagen was du hattest. Weißt du es?"

Harry überlegte, er hatte diesen seltsamen Traum gehabt und beschloss seiner neuen Familie zu vertrauen und ihnen alles zu erzählen.

Als er geendet hatte, herrschte Schweigen im Raum. Serleana stellte leise fest:

"Also waren unsere Berechnungen richtig. Der erste Schritt ist vollzogen."

Harry wurde es nun zu bunt. Alle hier machten Andeutungen und redeten über sein Erwachen, aber niemand sagte ihm mal was das überhaupt für eine Magie in ihm ist!

"Welcher erste Schritt? Und was für ein Erwachen? Bitte sagt es mir, es geht hier schließlich um MICH!!!"

"Das ist nicht so leicht. Aber um es kurz zu machen: Dein Urgroßvater väterlicherseits war ein Todesengel."

"EIN TODESENGEL?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ja." Flüsterte nun Sarah fast unhörbar. "Fürstin Serleana...."

"Nenn mich nur Serleana, schließlich sind wir ja fast Freunde."

Lady Sarah starrte sie kurz fassungslos an, nickte dann aber.

Harry begriff, das sich Vampire und Elben anscheinend normalerweise nicht ausstehen können und das gerade ein unglaublicher Schritt für die zwei Völker war.

"OH, danke. Nun Serleana wusste nicht sehr viel über Davids Vater und wir haben es auch erst gestern zweifelsfrei herausgefunden. Deswegen war auch Serleana verreist.

Viktoria Potter war eine begnadete Hexe, mit einem Talent für Bann-, Schutz- und ähnliche Sprüche.

Es heißt, das die Potters von Merlin abstammen, aber das nur am Rande.

Jedenfalls nahm sie am Sonnwendfest teil und traf dort einen wunderschönen Krieger. Nun ja, sie verliebte sich und er blieb für zwei Wochen bei ihr, dann verschwand er.

Aber diese zwei Wochen blieben nicht ohne Folgen, sie wurde schwanger und gebar David.

So etwas ist wirklich selten und ich glaube es sind nur zwei ähnliche Fälle bekannt, da Todesengel nur einmal pro Jahrhundert Kinder zeugen können."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das sollte er glauben?

Todesengel gelten selbst in der Zauberwelt als Fabelwesen und werden nur von Verrückten gesichtet. Und nun war sei Urgroßvater ein Todesengel....

Zudem gab es nirgends Anzeichen darauf, also mussten sie sich irren.

"Unmöglich. Ihr irrt euch!"

"Ich wünschte so wäre es." Meinte der Graf unglücklich. "Aber es ist wahr. Wir haben als du geschlafen hast, dein Blut untersucht und haben dort den Beweis gefunden."

"Ach ja. Ein Versehen. Außerdem (wie oft hatte er schon so eine ähnliche Frage gestellt und immer war ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen worden?) zeigte mein Vater und Großvater keine Anzeichen."

"Nun mit dem Todesengelblut hat es eine besondere Bewandtnis. Es schläft, über Generationen hinweg im Körper, bis es verschwindet.

Es erwacht nur, wenn noch in jungen Jahren gewisse Bedingungen erfüllt werden.

Damit das Blut erwacht, muss man in Lebensgefahr schweben, muss kurz davor die gesamte Welt zusammen gebrochen sein und muss jemand für deine Rettung gestorben sein.

Das alles traf an Halloween zu, als Voldemort in euer Haus ein drang und deine Eltern starben."

Die Fürstin fügte hinzu: "Das Blut des Todesengel wurde durch die Zauber ebenfalls unterdrückt, aber die Zauber waren darauf nicht ausgelegt und so sprengt das Blut langsam die Ketten."

"Aber dann wäre ich ja ein HALBTODESENGEL!"

"Vielleicht aber auch ein bisschen mehr oder weniger Todesengel, auf dem Gebiet kennt sich keiner richtig aus."

"Ihr wisst schon, das ihr mir gerade erzählt habt, das ich ein Halbelb, ein Halbvampier und ein Halbtodesengel bin, aber trotz allem noch ein Mensch.

Wie soll das funktionieren, in einem Körper?"

"Es tut uns leid, Harry. Aber das konnten wir auch nicht beantworten, du bist der einzige der jemals so eine Mischung hatte."

"Bitte, nicht einmal einen kleinen Hinweis?" bettelte er hoffnungsvoll.

Es konnte einfach nicht hingehen, das er einfach abwarten solle, ungewiss was kommt.

"Es gibt nichts. Aber wir können dich beruhigen, du wirst nicht daran sterben."

BERUHIGEN?' Dachte Harry panisch. Das heißt doch nur das sie den Tod bei der Verwandlung auch in Betracht gezogen haben. Vielleicht werde ich wahnsinnig oder ich werde auf mein Lebtag Schmerzen haben!'

Seine Gedanken müssen sich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn Lady Sarah warf schnell beruhigend ein:

"Der Todesengel in dir, wird nur eine zusätzliche Kraft sein. Wir vermuten, das du nur bei Neumond ernste Probleme bekommst und deine Selbstbeherrschung kann man auch trainieren.

Du wirst sehen, das wird schon."

Harry wollte ihr gerne glauben, aber ein kleiner Teil in ihm fragte dauernd: Was für Probleme?'


	6. Geschenke

6. Geschenke

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück erfuhr Harry, das er noch sehr viel über die Vampire und Elben lernen muss.

Die praktischen Übungen sollten erst stattfinden, wenn er erwacht ist. Davor sollte er soviel wie möglich über die Bräuche, Riten und Allgemeinen Lebensart der Vampire und Elben lernen.

Am Vormittag war Elbenkunde dran.

Sein Lehrer, ein alter, vornehmer Elb namens Thales machte ihm innerhalb von 5 Minuten klar, das er nichts wusste.

Sie begannen mit der Gesellschaft der Elben.

Es gab da die Hochelben, die immer das Fürstenhaus stellten und denen Harry offiziell angehörte.

Er erfuhr, das er der einzige direkte Nachfahre der Fürstin war und deshalb mit Prinz angesprochen wird.

Da er nur ein Halbelb war, würde er den Thron nur besteigen dürfen, wenn er eine Elbin heirate. Und eine Elbin musste er heiraten, da er der letzte Erbe war.

Harrys Freude über diese Lebensplanung hielt sich in Grenzen.

Ansonsten gab es noch Dunkelelben, Waldelben, Grottenelben, Lichtelben und viele mehr.

Bald schon schwirrte ihm der Kopf.

Im Kriegsfall würde der Fürst die Armee anführen oder dessen Erbe, mit anderen Worten Harry.

Nach 2Stunden hörte Thales mit dem erzählen auf, und er eröffnete dem entgeisterten Harry, das die Elben eine eigene Sprache sprächen und er sie selbstverständlich lernen müsste.

Nach dem Mittagessen war dann Vampirkunde dran.

Erfreulicherweise schien dort der Stoff für ihn leichter und vor allem musste er keine neue Sprache erlernen.

Seine Lehrerin war Cilla, die ihm eine Menge erzählte.

So erfuhr er, das fast alle Vampire die Animagusform einer Fledermaus beherrschten, da es in den Genen lag.

Andere Animagusformen waren dann meistens ein Wolf oder (seltener) eine Eule.

Nur die Shoudo durften eine Fledermaus im Wappen haben, weil sie alle Vampire symbolisiert und man sich so als Herrscher der Vampire zu erkennen gibt.

Shoudo mussten (im Gegensatz zu den Quarra) jede 2 Generation einen Vampir heiraten.

Da dies bei Harry einmal ausgefallen sei, musste er eine Vampirin heiraten.

Harry hatte darauf entsetzt erklärt, das er schon eine Elbin heiraten müsse. Aber Cilla winkte nur ab und meinte, dass nur Vampire und Menschen zählen.

Danach bekam er von ihr eine Liste mit fast 4000 (!!!!!) Wappen der verschiedenen Clans Europas zum auswendig lernen (in der restlichen Welt waren sie nicht so verbreitet).

Als sie sein entsetztes Gesicht sah, lachte sie ihn aus und erklärte ihm das er nur die wichtigsten wissen müsse.

Der Abend war der Allgemeinbildung über Zaubersprüche und -formeln vorbehalten.

Dort wurde er vom Grafen, einer Frau und der Fürstin abwechselnd persönlich unterrichtet,

da es viele Geheimnisse es in diesem Bereich gab.

***********************************************

Die Tage flogen nur so an Harry vorbei und er machte, laut seinen Lehrern, enorme Fortschritte.

Oftmals schlief er um Mitternacht über einem Buch ein, nur um wieder zum Frühstück geweckt zu werden.

Thales und Cilla waren sich nur in einem einig, wenn Harry zu spät kam, dann hieß das eine Arbeit von einer Pergamentrollelänge über das Thema das gerade behandelt wurde.

Harry machte dies nichts aus, er liebte den Unterricht und saugte die aller kleinste Kleinigkeit noch wie ein trockener Schwamm auf.

Eines Abends, nach einem Tag voller Unterricht, ging er zu Abendessen mit deiner Familie.

Aber als er den Speisesaal öffnete war da niemand.

Verwundert sah er sich um. Hab ich mich in der Zeit geirrt?'

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, das dem nicht so war und er sich eigentlich sogar um 5Minuten verspätet hat.

Ein zweiter Blick durch den Saal, ließ ihn am Tisch inne halten. Dort lag ein zusammengefalteter Zettel.

Neugierig nahm er ihn in die Hand und klappte ihn auf.

Harry,

wenn du den Brief gefunden hast, komm bitte so schnell wie möglich in die Festhalle.

Deine Großeltern

Verwundert las er ihn noch mal durch und dann noch ein drittes mal.

Es blieb dabei. Der Brief ergab keinen Sinn.

Warum sollte er in die Festhalle kommen? Und warum hatten sie ihm nicht geschrieben was los ist? Und wieso hat ihn keiner der Diener den Brief gegeben, wie sonst immer?

Fragen über Fragen. Er kam zu dem Schluss, das er sie Antwort wohl nur im Festsaal erfahren würde und so machte er sich auf den Weg.

Vor der Tür des besagten Saales blieb er stehen und starrte sie an.

Auf dem Weg hierher war er keiner Menschenseele begegnet und auch sonst war alles ruhig geblieben, zu ruhig.

Normalerweise war immer etwas los, ob sich nun die Gärtner stritten oder ein Zauberspruch schief gegangen war, immer hörte man Menschen - bis jetzt.

Kurz entschlossen öffnete er die Tür mit einem Ruck und hoffte endlich antworten zu erfahren, aber auf das was er traf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

"HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH ZUM GEBURTSTAG, HARRY!"

Vor ihm standen Lady Sarah, Graf Alucard und Serleana und grinsten ihn an. Um sie herum hatten sich Cilla, ihr Freund, Thales und überhaupt anscheinend jedes Lebewesen des Schlosses versammelt.

Oben an der Decke hing am Kronleuchter quer über den Ballsaal ein Banner auf dem stand:

#ZUM 16 ALLES GUTE HARRY#

und hinten standen lange Tische mit Essen und Trinken.

Insgesamt eine perfekte Überraschungsfete, vor allem wenn das Geburtstagskind so überrascht war wie Harry.

Völlig überrumpelt stand er immer noch an der selben Stelle und starrte die Gesellschaft an. Langsam drangen die Worte zu ihm durch.

Geburtstag? Er? ER hatte im Juni, aber das es heute ist....'

Doch die Leute achteten gar nicht auf die Verwirrung und überhäuften ihn mit Glückwünschen.

"Alles Gute!"

"Bist jetzt fast erwachsen!"

"Viel Glück fürs neue Jahr!"

Schließlich erlöste Lady Sarah den immer noch überraschten Harry und führte ihn zu einem Tisch ihn der Ecke.

Auf dem standen mehrere Geschenke.

"Oh Gott! Ist das alles für mich?" fragte er entsetzt.

"Sicher. Oder glaubst du etwa für den Weihnachtsmann?" meinte Alucard belustigt.

"Komm schon, pack aus!" feuerte ihn Cilla an.

Unsicher ging er auf den Tisch zu und nahm sich das erste Geschenk.

Es hatte die Form eines Buches und Harry zerriss das Papier schnell. Hervor kam Elben und ihre Magie' von Ferrial Volerssan.

Erfreut blickte er auf. Wer hatte gewusst das er sich besonders für die Naturmagie interessiert?'

Doch bevor er fragen konnte trat Thales hervor: "Das Geschenk ist von mir."

Harry bedankte sich überschwänglich und wandte sich dem nächsten Geschenk zu.

Es war eine Silberkette mit einem wunderschönen (wie er fand) silbernen Drachenanhäger. Fasziniert beobachtete er wie die Augen, je nach Licht von einen anderen Rot ton annahmen und dem Drachen so immer eine andere Ausstrahlung gaben.

Das Geschenk bekam er von Cilla und ihrem inzwischen festen Freund.

Er packte noch mehr Geschenke aus, so war da eine magische Schreibfeder der du nur diktieren musst, ein Tagebuch und einen magischen Dolch mit mehreren Zaubern.

Schließlich waren nur noch drei Briefe übrig und auf jedem stand in roter Schrift:

Geheim!

Er nahm die drei Briefe und wusste nicht was er mit ihnen tun sollte. Da sah er Serleana an einer Tür winken und er folgte ihr hinaus. Sie standen in einem Nebenraum mit mehreren Sitzecken.

Dort erwarteten ihn auch schon seine anderen zwei Verwandten.

"Nun kannst du einen Brief öffnen." Erklärte ihm Sarah.

Neugierig öffnete er den ersten Brief.

Scharf schneidend für den Feind

Helfend beschützend für den Freund.

Zum 16 Geburtstag schenke ich dir das Schwert Lebenstreue. Es ist ein besonderes Schwert, das sich seinen Besitzer selbst aus sucht und dann bis in den Tod bei ihm bleibt.

Der Legende nach sollen alle Fähigkeiten des Trägers verstärkt werden.

Die Schwertscheide ist mit einem Rückholzauber belegt, den nur du aktivieren kannst.

Ich wünsche dir viel Glück mit dem Schwert und für dein neues Lebensjahr.

Alucard.

Harry starrte Alucard einfach fassungslos an und fiel ihr dann um den Hals. So ein tollres Geschenk hatte er doch nicht verdient!

Er hielt ihm jedoch nur stumm die Schwertscheide entgegen und wartete das er sie nahm.

Er tat ihm den Gefallen und bestaunte erst mal die Scheide. Sie war aus Holz und Leder gefertigt, aber das Holz schimmerte schwach in vielen Farben.

Wenn das ein gewöhnliches Holz ist, fresse ich einen Besen!'

"Das ist Labor, eine höchst seltene Baumart selbst bei den Vampiren." Hörte er Alucard leise erklären.

Er nickte und riss sich mühsam von dem Anblick los und zog das Schwert aus der Scheide.

Es gab kein anderes Wort als: "Schön..."

Auf den ersten Blick war es ein ganz gewöhnliches Schwert, aber auf den zweiten sah man die Brillanz im Schliff, in der Bauart des Griffes und im Material.

Es war auf seine einfache Art und Weise schön.

Er steckte es zurück und fiel Alucard nochmals um den Hals.

"Danke! Das ist einfach wunderbar!"

"Ich muss zugeben ein wenig Selbstsucht war auch dabei."

Als er ihn fragend ansah, seufzte der Graf und erklärte genauer:

"Dieses Schwert ist seit Generationen in unserer Familie und wurde immer vom Grafen auf seinen Sohn weitergegeben. Nur wer das Schwert aus der Scheide heraus ziehen konnte, war ein rechtmäßiger Graf. Es war also ein Test."

"Trotzdem, danke. Bin ich jetzt der rechtmäßige Grafenerbe?"

"Ja."

"Ah ja."

Die Fürstin war leicht ungeduldig geworden und unterbrach das Gespräch:

"Ist ja schön und gut, aber unsere Geschenke fehlen noch! Harry, öffne bitte den nächsten Brief."

Er nickte und tat wie geheißen.

Gegen den fliegenden Tod hilft nichts,

außer einem Schutz ohne Gegners Sicht.

Die Elben waren schon immer Meister des Bogenschiessens und im Rüstungen fertigen. Deshalb schenke ich dir einen Bogen aus Ebenholz der sein Ziel angeblich noch nie verfehlt hat und immer genug Pfeile hat.

Doch Waffen sind nicht alles und so schenke ich dir noch ein Kettenhemd aus der Werkstatt Amuniers, das es dich auf ewig schütze.

Serleana

Sie gab ihm eine große Schachtel. Als er sie öffnete, lag darin ein pechschwarzer Ebenholzbogen und eine Kettenrüstung.

Zuerst nahm er den Bogen. Er passte sich wie angegossen in seine Hand ein und Harry bekam das Gefühl mehr in der Hand zu halten, als ein lebloses Stück Holz. Fast meinte er einen Herzschlag zu vernehmen, tat das dann aber als Irrtum ab.

Nach mehreren Minuten legte er schweren Herzens den Bogen zurück und nahm die Rüstung in seine Hand.

...und ließ sie vor Verblüffung gleich wieder fallen.

Er hörte wie Serleana leise lachte und wahrscheinlich sah er tatsächlich umwerfend komisch aus.

Als er das Hemd nehmen wollte, hatte er vergessen das es eine magische Rüstung war und hatte das Gewicht von mehrere Kilo angenommen. Aber tatsächlich war sie so leicht wie sein Umhang gewesen und er wäre fast hintenüber gestürzt.

Leicht rot geworden hob er die Rüstung auf und sah sie sich an.

Sie lag leicht, fast fliesend in seiner Hand und wog so gut wie nichts. Auf den glänzenden Ringen brach sich das Licht und lies das Kleidungsstück auf leuchten.

Vorsichtig, um nichts kaputt zu machen strich er drüber. Das Material war glatt und weich und warm und hart....Harry konnte es nicht beschreiben.

Ehrfurchtsvoll strich her nochmals darüber und sagte dann zu Serleana:

"Dieser Amunier muss ein wahrer Meister sein. Von so etwas hab ich noch nicht einmal gehört! Was ist das für ein Material? Es ist...unbeschreibbar."

Serleana lächelte glücklich, das es ihm so gut gefiel und antwortete:

"Ich weiß es nicht. Dieses Geheimnis hütet der Schmied wie seinen Augapfel, aber es wird gemunkelt das es das legendäre Material Mithril."

"Danke Serleana!" rief Harry und fiel ihr überglücklich ebenfalls um den Hals.

"Ist schon gut Harry, ich hab es gerne getan."

"Aber das musste doch teuer sein!" meinte er besorgt.

Sie lachte: "Unbezahlbar sogar! Nein, Amunier schmiedete es umsonst, als er hörte für wen es

ist."

Fröhlich öffnete er den dritten Brief und fragte sich ob das auch eine Waffe sei.

Gefürchtet zu recht an jedem Ort,

gehorcht nur des Meisters Wort.

Ich wollte dir etwas schenken, was dir nützt und gleichzeitig etwas was dich unterstützt. So habe ich mich auf die Suche gemacht und bin auf Kithara gestoßen..

Sie war in einem Tiergeschäft in der Nokturngasse ein gesperrt und mit einem Schild Vorsicht, hochgefährlich!'.

Ich fragte nach und erfuhr das sie eine besondere Schlange ist, die Fähigkeiten' hat.

Es ist auch bei Tieren ähnlich wie bei Menschen, manche haben eine besondere Begabung und können übernatürliche Dinge tun.

Mehr will und kann ich dir nicht erzählen.

Alles Gute zu Geburtstag wünscht Sarah

Rasch sah er hoch und entdeckte wie sie auf eine Ecke des Raumes zuging und dort stehen blieb. Neugierig folgte er ihr und entdeckte ein circa zwei Meter großes Terrarium.

Und in ihm lag eine pechschwarze Schlange, die augenscheinlich schlief.

Er lächelte seine Urgroßmutter an: "Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, außer Danke. Das ist ein wundervolles Geschenk!"

Und schon war er ihr um den Hals gefallen.

Danach widmete er sich wieder der Schlange. Sie schien noch recht jung zu sein, obwohl sie schon 80cm maß und auch sonst nicht gerade einen zimperlichen ein Druck machte.

Er entschloss sich den ersten Schritt zu machen und sprach in Parsel:

~Hi, Kithara.~

~Wer ssspricht da?~

Sie lispelte leicht und sprach das Ssss immer verlängert, schlangenartig eben. Harry lächelte.

~Ich. Mein Name ist Harry und ich bin dein neuer Besitzer.~

Nun öffnete sie ihre goldenen Augen und sah ihn an:

~Du kannsssst die Sssschlangensssprache? Dann bisssst du ein Parssselmund!~

~Ja, ich bin einer. Ich hoffe dir macht das nichts aus. Angeblich hast du ja auch besondere Talente.~

Sie wiegte den Kopf leicht hin- und her und sah in prüfend an.

~Esss issst der Traum einer jeden Sssschlange einem Meissster zu gehören. Wassss meine Fähigkeiten betrifft................mein Gift isssst tödlich für Muggel und Zauberer mache ich zu einem Ssssquib.~

~Das ist doch recht beachtlich!~

~Danke...ähm Meister?~

~Ja?~

~Darf ich auf ihren Arm klettern? Es ist ein wenig kalt.~

Harry lächelte. Kithara gefiel ihm auf Anhieb und so streckte er als Antwort nur den Arm aus.

Dankbar rollte sie sich um seinen linken Arm und verharrte dann dort.

Harry hingegen richtete sich langsam auf und streifte seinen Ärmel über sie Schlange. Dann drehte er sich zu Lady Sarah um und umarmte sie einfach.

Leicht rot geworden meinte sie: "Es freut mich Harry, das ihr euch versteht. Aber wir müssen zurück in die Halle, man erwartet uns schon sicherlich."

Harry nickte, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein: "Was ist mit den Geschenken von Ron und Hermine? Dem Schulbrief?"

Die drei Erwachsenen sahen sich kurz an und der Graf fing an zu erklären:

"Die Burg ist magisch geschützt. Es können hier nur Eulen landen, auf denen ein spezieller Findezauber gesprochen wurde. Die restlichen Eulen werden umgeleitet zu einem kleinen Landsitz und von dort werden dann in circa zwei Stunden die Geschenke kommen."

"Wow. So was hatte noch nicht einmal Hogwarts!"

"Das ist ja auch eine Schule und dort sind entsprechend viele Eulen, dort geht das nicht. Aber nun rasch in die Halle, wir wollen mit der Feier beginnen."


	7. Briefe und Veränderungen

7. Briefe und Veränderungen

In der Halle war wahrhaftig der Teufel los. Alle feierten, lachten und beglückwünschten Harry.

Der hatte bald das Gefühl ein Brummkreisel zu sein, da er immer wieder von jemanden wohin gezogen/ geschleift wurde. Insgesamt aber, fand er die Party toll und kürte den Geburtstag zum besten seines Lebens.

Nach zwei Stunden kamen tatsächlich die Briefe und Geschenke seiner Freunde. Den ersten den er mit Sarah öffnete, war von Hermine.

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry!

Ich hoffe das sich dieser Brief erreicht, denn im Moment weiß niemand, selbst Dumbledor nicht, wo du dich aufhältst.

Ich weiß nicht was im Lingusterweg geschehen ist, aber komm zurück! Du bist nicht daran Schuld, das deine Verwandte tot sind.

Überhaupt, was ist im Lingusterweg geschehen? Der Tagesprophet überschlägt sich mit Vermutungen und Gerüchten und keiner weiß mehr!

Als die Auroren eine halbe (!!!!) Stunde zu spät ankamen, trafen sie nur noch auf das zerstörte Haus, den 24 betäubten Todessern und deine toten Verwandten. Du warst spurlos verschwunden!

Ich hoffe dir geht es gut und du schreibst mir zurück. Ich bin bei Ron.

Bye Hermine

PS.: Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk ist ein Buch über Parsel und ihre Anwendungsmöglichkeiten. Der Verkäufer meinte noch, nur jemand der Parsel kann, könne dieses Buch lesen. Er hatte recht, ich hoffe dir ergeht es damit besser.

Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken, wie sehr sich Hermine ärgern musste ein Buch nicht lesen zu können. Schnell öffnete er das Geschenk und nahm das Buch heraus:

HERRSCHER DER SCHLANGEN lautete der Titel und Harry freute sich schon auf den Augenblick, wo er es lesen könnte.

Plötzlich wurde sein blick ernst und er wandte sich an Lady Sarah:

"Was soll eigentlich der Absatz in dem Brief, das ich nicht Schuld am Tod meiner Verwandten bin? Und warum sind sich alle so sicher das ich nicht bei den Todessern bin?"

"Wir haben einen Zettel dagelassen, auf dem draufstand das es dir gut ginge und du nicht von den Todesser gefangen genommen wurdest."

"Ah ja. Nun der nächste Brief, der ist von Hagrid. Kann ich eigentlich zurück schreiben?"

"Ja, auf die Briefe müssen dann halt Schutzzauber gelegt werden. Das wird mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen. Auch darfst du keine Informationen schreiben." Antwortet die Burgherrin.

"Gut." Sagte er und fing an zu lesen.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu 16 Harry,

Hier auf Hogwarts werden ein Aurorentreff nach dem anderen abgehalten, immer mit dem Thema: Wo ist Harry Potter?

Ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, komm erst zurück wenn du alles verarbeitet hast. Erst Sirius und jetzt die Dursleys.....

Alles Gute, Hagrid

"Oh je, Hagrids Kekse!"

Sarah sah ihn fragend an: "Sind sie nicht gut?"

"Für einen Halbriesen vielleicht, aber für alle anderen sind sie eine Katastrophe."

"Dann gib sie mir, die Eulen lieben es etwas zum picken zu haben."

Er folgte dem Rat und las sich Rons Brief durch.

Hi Harry,

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.

Dein Abgang macht hier vielen Leuten Kopfzerbrechen.

Percy läuft mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter herum und Fudge ertrinkt in seinen Heulern!

Dumbledor versucht alles dich zu finden und der Tagesprophet hat heute doch tatsächlich geschrieben du wärst mit einer Freundin auf und davon. Lächerlich!

Ich hab keine Ahnung wo du sein könntest und hoffe einfach, das Pig dich erreicht.

Hedwig, der Tarnumhang und eigentlich dein ganzes Zeug ist bei uns, bis auf den Zauberstab, den müsstest du haben.

Hermine hat es auch hierher verschlagen und sie hofft du kommst bald zurück, wie ich auch.

Mein Geschenk ist eine kleine Flöte. Der Verkäufer hat sie ganz billig verkauft, weil er meinte darauf können eh nur Elben spielen.

Mir hatte ihr Aussehen einfach gefallen und dachte an dich.

Viel Glück was auch immer du tust

Ron

PS.: Das mit den Dursleys tut mir Leid.

Harry lächelte glücklich. Ron hatte ihn richtig aufgeheitert. Ein kleines bisschen hatte er schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, das er Hedwig einfach allein gelassen hatte, aber das drängte er auf die Seite und öffnete das kleine Packet.

In ihm drin lag eine kleine Flöte. Sie schimmerte weiß und silbern und war wunderschön.

Vorsichtig hob er das Kunstwerk aus dem Karton und betrachtete es von allen Seiten.

"Das ist tatsächlich ein Kunstwerk, eine Elbenflöte. Man braucht fast 2Jahre um eine herzustellen. Dein Freund hat dir da etwas schönes geschenkt."

Harry fuhr herum und blickte direkt in das Gesicht seines Elbenlehrers. Neben ihm stand Serleana und sprach:

"Harry, solche Flöten können nur von Elben gespielt werden. Soll ich es dir bei bringen?"

Harry starrte immer noch leicht überrascht in das Gesicht von Thales bevor er glücklich nickte. Er wollte es lernen.

Schließlich blieb nur noch ein Brief übrig, der von Hogwarts.

Mr Potter,

bitte nehmen sie zur Kenntnis, das man ab dem sechsten Jahr seine Fächer abwählen darf.

Einzige Grundbedingung, es müssen zwischen 8-13Fächer sein.

Zu dem wird dieses Jahr der Duellierclub neu eröffnet.

Wir wünschen ihnen noch einen schönen Geburtstag.

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin Mc Gonagall

Harry bitte überleg dir deinen nächsten Schritt gut und komm zurück.

Dumbledor

Ansonsten gab es nichts neues in dem Brief und Harry legte ihn nieder. Er spürte wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und er drehte sich um.

Serleana stand hinter ihm und sah im sorgenvoll ins Gesicht:

"Du willst zurück nach Hogwarts, oder?"

Harry nickte. Mit dem Brief war er so von einem Heimwehgefühl gepackt worden, das es ihm richtig weh tat.

"Sei nicht traurig, du siehst sie ja wieder. Ein Jahr wirst du nun einmal unbedingt brauchen um deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Du musst verstehen, wir können dich nicht zurück lassen, wenn du am zweiten Tag die ganze Schule in die Luft sprengst."

Er sah zu Boden. Er wusste sie hatte recht, doch das machte es nicht besser. Harry ahnte das er sich in dem Jahr sehr verändern würde und hatte Angst vor den Veränderungen.

Er nickte und sprach:

"Ich weiß Serleana, aber es ist trotzdem schwer. Kann ich für fünf Minuten alleine sein?"

"Sicher. Setz dich dort auf die Bank." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging.

Erleichtert ließ er sich auf die Bank gleiten.

Ein Jahr nicht Hogwarts...konnte er das ertragen?

Er vermisste seine Freunde, Quidditch und sogar die kleinen Streitereien mit Draco Malfoy.

~Meissster?~ zischte Kithra leise.

~Ja?~

~Kann ich nach draußsssen in mein Terrarium? Esssss isssst ein wenig stresssssig.~

Harry nickte verstehend und krempelte den Ärmel hoch, damit sie raus gleiten konnte.

Für die Schlangensinne mussten die Leute eine Tortur sein.

Melancholisch sah er sich in der Halle um. Überall wurde gefeiert und gelacht.

Hier und dort sah er bekannte Gesichter und manchmal entdeckte er ein völlig neues.

Dann sah er endlich Lady Sarah, in einer Gruppe mit mehreren älteren Leuten, angeregt diskutierend.

Lächelnd beobachtete er sie längere Zeit. Er spürte ein inneres Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen.

In Hogwarts hatte er Freunde und Feinde, aber hier hatte er eine Familie.

Erschöpft ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und besah sich die Decke mit dem Kronleuchter.

Sein Leben hatte sich völlig verändert und er fühlte sich wie der Kronleuchter,

leicht hin und herschwankend, nur an einer dünnen Strippe zur Decke verknüpft die jeden Moment reißen konnte. Und es just tat.

Hin- und herschwankend.....dünne Strippe.......reißen?!!!!!' dachte er entsetzt.

"SARAH!!!" schrie er laut und rannte los.

Er spürte, wie er gegen einen Gast prallte und dabei seine Brille verlor. Aber das war nebensächlich.

Es zählte nur noch, das sie direkt an dem Punkt stand, wo der Kronleuchter aufprallen würde.

Er rannte und rannte und kam trotzdem nicht schnell genug näher.

Er hörte direkt wie der letzte Faden riss und der Kronleuchter raste auf die Erde zu.

Lady Sarah starrte ihn entsetzt an und lenkte den Blick unendlich langsam zur Decke, zu Kronleuchter. Sie begriff was passiert und wandte sich um, versuchte wegzulaufen.

Schlagartig wurden Harry mehrere Dinge klar:

Er würde es nicht rechtzeitig zu ihr schaffen, um sie zu retten.

Sie würde dort nicht rechtzeitig ohne Hilfe wegkommen und sterben.

Und er würde ihren Tod nicht ertragen können, sie war fast eine Mutter für ihn geworden.

Verzweifelt spürte er wie sich seine Beine nochmals beschleunigten, obwohl das unmöglich war und alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen.

"NNNEEEIIINNN!!!!" schrie er, dann wurde alles in rot getaucht.

Aller Zweifel, ob er es schaffen könnte verschwand und er flog über den Boden in einer wahnwitzigen Geschwindigkeit.

Er hatte nun eine eiskalte Präzision und niemand würde ihn von seinem Ziel ablenken.

Ein Mann stellte sich dummerweise ihm in den Weg, er wurde einfach bei Seite gefegt.

Er flog auf Sarah zu und sah den Kronleuchter fallen.

In Gedanken zählte er die Meter bis der Kronleuchter sie erreichen würde.

3 Meter.'

Er war von ihr nur noch ein kleines Stück entfernt.

2Meter.'

Er breitete einen Arm aus und nahm Sarah einfach in Schlepptau und flog weiter.

1 Meter.'

Er war mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht langsamer und spürte den Luftzug an seinen Flügeln.

0 Meter.'

Er hatte es geschafft. Hinter ihm, wenige Zentimeter entfernt, krachte der Kronleuchter auf den Boden.

Schnell lies er Sarah los und sah sich um. Alle sahen erschrocken zum ihm und dem Kronleuchter, doch das kümmerte ihm im Moment nicht.

Sein Blick klärte sich langsam wieder und er merkte wie sich sein ganzer Körper veränderte.

Und diese Veränderung brachte Schmerzen mit sich.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und ging in die Knie....

Knackte da nicht ein Knochen? Wanderte dort nicht ein Organ an seinen neuen Platz?

Er spürte wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen.

Seine Haut...verbrannte. Er hatte das Gefühl als würden überall kleine heiße Messer reingejagt und wieder heraus gezogen werden.

Nun brach er seinen Vorsatz nie bei Schmerzen zu schreien und schrie...doch es wurde noch schlimmer.

Seinen Knochen wurden durch etwas ersetzt, das sich wie glühende Lava anfühlte und sein Kopf drohte zu platzen.

Dann war nur noch Schmerz und Harry betete das es endlich aufhören würde und er endlich sterben durfte.

Doch sein Wunsch wurde nicht erfüllt. Der Schmerz dauerte Minuten, wurde zu Stunden und dann zur Ewigkeit.

Irgendwann musste sich sein Gehirn ausgeschaltet haben. Es wurde Schwarz um ihn.

***************************************

Als er aufwachte waren die Schmerzen weg, aber die Schwärze blieb.

Verblüfft richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Langsam gewöhnten sich die Augen an das Licht und er entdeckte das er draußen mitten in einem Wald lag.

Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?' fragte er sich.

Es war Nacht und er saß auf einem Bett aus Moos und Flechten. Dies alles konnte er nur sehr undeutlich erkennen, da der Mond nirgends zu sehen war.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, verlor sofort das Gleichgewicht und fiel sofort wieder hintenüber. Irgendein Gewicht hing an seinem Rücken.

Mit mehreren Verrenkungen versuchte er an das Ding zu gelangen und schaffte es schließlich auch.

Federn?!' dachte Harry entsetzt. Wie kommen Federn an meine Flügel?---- MEINE FLÜGEL?!!!!!!!!!'

Er fühlte noch mal und das Ergebnis blieb. Er hatte Flügel auf seinem Rücken.

Aber warum?'

Er kombinierte und kam nach zehn Minuten zu dem Schluss, das der Schmerz von vorhin seine Verwandlung gewesen sein musste.

Und die Flügel auf seinem Rücken war dann wohl sein Todesengelerbe. Aber was war mit dem Vampir- und den Elbengenen?

Vorsichtig befühlte er seine Eckzähne. Sie waren spitz, lang und mörderisch scharf.

Na großartig. Flügel mit denen ich nicht gehen kann und Zähne die fast aus meinem Mund heraushängen. Kann es noch schlimmer kommen?'

Seine Augen hatten sich nun so sehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, das er fast wie tagsüber sah.

Sehr angenehm, wäre da nicht die kleine Tatsache gewesen das ein Mensch hier nichts sehen dürfte.

Er ignorierte dies zuerst und machte weiter mit seiner Inspektion.

Seine Haare gingen ihm nun fast bis zum Po und waren glatt und falls möglich noch schwärzer.

Seine Ohren waren, wie die der Elben nun spitz und er hatte fein geschwungene Augenbraunen die zur Schläfe hoch führten.

Er war nun mit dem Gesicht fertig und besah sich den Körper und was er sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken.

Er war gewachsen und war nun fast 1,90 groß. Seine Schultern waren zwar nur einen Tick breiter geworden, aber er hatte nun Muskeln....

Harrys Zusammenfassung viel einfach aus: Er sah verdammt gut aus!

Nach dieser Erkenntnis machte er einen zweiten Versuch aufzustehen und der gelang.

Etwas zittrig stand er nun auf seinen beiden dünnen, aber nicht desto trotz sehnigen und muskulösen Beinen und stellte fest das dort wo die Flügel waren das Hemd gerissen war.

Seufzend entschied er sich das Hemd zu entfernen. Eine Handbewegung und RATSCH' das Hemd war unten.

Es hatte fast kein Widerstand existiert, er war anscheinend auch um einiges stärker geworden.

"Wie schön. Unser Gast ist endlich aufgewacht. Wurde aber auch Zeit. Dornröschen hat schließlich einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht verschlafen."

Blitzschnell drehte sich der erschrockene Harry zu der unbekannten Person um und erstarrte.

Drei Meter entfernt, am Rande der Lichtung stand ein Mann der in belustigt musterte.

Mann?' Harry korrigierte sich.

Das vor ihm war kein Mensch, soviel machten einem die pechschwarzen Flügel sofort klar.

Ansonsten sah er einem menschlichen Krieger sehr ähnlich.

Er trug an der rechten Seite ein mindestens 2Meter langes Schwert und hatte eine altmodische Hose an. Zudem war er sehr durchtrainiert und hatte mehrere Narbe, was man an dem nackten Oberkörper ohne Schwierigkeiten erkennen konnte.

"Ein Todesengel!" flüsterte Harry.

Er wusste nicht was er sagen, tun sollte. In ihm war nur noch ein riesiges Gefühlchaos aus Angst, Neugier und Unglauben das dies alles real sein konnte.

Und der Todesengel kam näher...


	8. Der Letzte Lehrer

Aditu 1. Ich habe sie nach gefragt und eine Woche auf ne antwort gewartet bis jetzt hab ich noch keine Nachricht bekommen.

2. welches Rating emphielst du den?

8. Der letzte Lehrer

Und der Todesengel kam näher...

Zwei Meter blieb er vor ihm stehen und betrachtete ihn genau.

Ein Teil ihn Harry befahl ihm die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu laufen, was er unter normalen Umständen auch getan hätte.

Aber es waren keine normalen Umstände, wenn man bedenkt das er selber solche Flügelchen auf dem Rücken hat. So blieb er stehen und wartete auf das kommende.

Dabei fielen ihm Details ein, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen wollte.

Todesengel gehören zur Dunklen Seite der Magie, gegenteilig wie zu Beispiel Einhörner.

Sie sind exzellente Krieger die jeden Menschen innerhalb von Sekunden in zwei Teile spalten können (Was Harry bei dem Schwert bedingungslos glaubte).

Und sie zählen eigentlich zu den Legenden in der Zauberwelt, aber wie ein Wissenschaftler mal sagte: +Wer keine Überlebende lässt, wird auch nie berühmt.+

Harry schluckte und bereute schon seine Entscheidung dazu bleiben, als der Todesengel wieder sprach:

"Und ich habe schon gedacht das du wegläufst, solche Verfolgungsjagden sind immer höchst amüsant, wenn der Gejagte denk sein Leben sei tatsächlich bedroht..... Obwohl das meistens den Tatsachen entspricht..."

Im inneren beglückwünschte sich Harry nun doch zu seiner Entscheidung dazu bleiben. Doch was sollte jetzt kommen?

"Nun ja, zurück zum Thema. Mein Name ist Balthasar und wie nennst du dich?"

"Mein Name ist Harry.....Harry Potter." Antwortete er leicht stotternd.

Das Stottern schien der Todesengel Balthasar einfach zu übersehen und fuhr fort:

"Harry Potter. So kannst du als Todesangel niemals heißen! Warte Devon, dein Urgroßvater, wollte doch einen speziellen Namen für dich...Ah ja. Ab heute heißt du Alarith."

"Alarith?!"

"JA. Gefällt dir der Name nicht? Er bedeutet der über alles mächtige."

Harry war mehr als verwirrt. Hier stand er in einem unbekannten Wald und plauderte mit einem Todesengel über seinen Namen! Überhaupt, wieso brauchte er einen neuen Namen?

Er kleidete die Frage in Worte und erhielt prompt eine Antwort:

"Weil Harry Potter ein menschlicher Name ist, der nur für die Menschenwelt passt. Zudem kannst du doch nicht irgendwo als Todesengel aufkreuzen und sagen das du Harry Potter bist!

Da erkennt dich doch jedes Kind!"

Balthasar schien sich richtig darüber aufzuregen und so warf Harry zaghaft ein:

"Aber die anderen haben mir auch keine anderen Namen gegeben."

"Du wirst aber von ihnen Namen bekommen, wenn du dich verwandelt hast. Da das jetzt der Fall ist und keiner von ihnen hier, sage ich dir deine Namen.

Erwyn lautet dein Elben Name und bedeutet der Freund.

Eteokles ist dein Vampirname und der Legende nach hieß der erste Vampir so."

Harry überging jetzt einfach die Namenssache und sprach gereizt eine weit wichtigere an (warum musste dieser komische Vogel immer um den heißen Brei reden?):

"Und wo sind die anderen? Lady Sarah, der Graf und Serleana, was hast du mit ihnen gemacht? Und woher weißt du soviel?"

Balthasar grinste und schien nicht im mindesten darüber beunruhig, das er wütend ist.

Dies machte Harry noch wütender und ohne einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen griff er an.

Die Hand zur Faust geballt, sprang er auf den nun doch leicht verblüfften Todesengel zu. Der wich elegant aus, hob die Hand und schlug Harry mit aller Kraft ins Genick.

Der Arme fiel wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden und sah erst einmal nur Sterne. Leise drang Balthasars Stimme zu ihm durch.

"Exakt aus diesem Grund bist du nicht bei ihnen.

Heute ist Neumond und ich dachte mir schon das du deine Todesengelkräfte nicht 100% unter Kontrolle hättest und Menschen verletzen könnest.

Nicht das mir das was aus machen würde, aber ich dachte du hättest etwas dagegen.

Und deshalb wollte ich es verhindern. Bin ich nicht nett?"

Wäre er nicht am Boden gelegen, hätte ihn Harry jetzt versucht zu erwürgen. Was bildete sich der Kerl ein?!

Der sprach in aller Ruhe weiter:

"Aus diesem Grund habe ich dich seit dem Moment, wo ich erfahren hatte das du zu uns gehörst, beobachtet. Das war seit ungefähr zwei Wochen.

Tja, und bei der Feier fiel ja dieser Kronleuchter hinunter, direkt auf Lady Sarah. Sie scheint dir ziemlich was zu bedeuten, nicht wahr?"

Harry murmelte einige undeutliche Flüche, da er den Mund voller Schlamm hatte. Balthasar wertete dies als Antwort und kniete sich vor Harry hin:

"Du wolltest nicht das ihr etwas passiert, die Banne waren sowie so schon fast gebrochen und normale Magie hätte nicht geholfen. Ahnst du etwas?

BINGO! Du verwandeltes dich in einen Todesengel und holtest sie da raus."

Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten, stellte aber wütend fest das ihn ein Arm daran hinderte.

"Ruhig Blut. Wer wird den gleich wieder aufstehen wollen?

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt warst du ein Todesengel. Dann war aber die nette Lady außer der Gefahrenzone und dein anderen Erbschaften wollten mitmischen.

Dein Körper verwandelte sich hin und her, mal warst du ein Mensch, mal ein Todesengel, dann ein Elb oder Vampir und wieder alles in einem. Ein riesiges Kuddelmuddel.

Sah witzig aus. Dann holte ich dich da raus.

Oh du willst aufstehen, aber nur wenn du nichts anstellst. OK?"

Rasch nahm er den Arm von Harry und ließ ihn sich hinsetzen.

Harry hatte sich beruhigt, war aber über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt und sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. Balthasar bekam einen Lachkrampf.

Minutenlang saß Harry einfach da und starrte den lachenden Todesengel an. Nur langsam schien der sich zu beruhigen und so wagte Harry es ihn anzusprechen:

"Die Verwandlung war sehr schmerzhaft und überhaupt nicht zu lachen!"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hatte doch irgendetwas freundliches, harmloses sagen wollen und jetzt das! Verzweifelt versuchte er es auszubügeln:

"Aber natürlich muss es witzig ausgesehen haben...was bin ich jetzt eigentlich für ein Wesen? Ich meine du müsstest es doch wissen, oder?"

Balthasar wurde mit einem Schlag ernst und sah Harry aufmerksam an. Dann seufzte er und meinte: "Das ist sehr schwer zu erklären, du bist alles und doch nichts.

Aber am besten fang ich vorne an. Wie viel weißt du über Todesengel?"

"Nichts."

"Das dachte ich mir. Nun Todesengel sind noch weniger menschenähnlich als Elben.

Im Aussehen unterscheiden wir uns fast gar nicht, aber in der Seele, Lebensart, Ansichtsweise....Ich sehe du verstehst.

Nun wir leiten unsere Herkunft von Azrael dem Engel des Todes ab.

Azrael soll sich einmal in die Tochter der Nacht verliebt haben und sie entführt haben.

Sie gebar 7 Kinder und diese Kinder waren die ersten Todesengel.

Von diesen 7 stammen alle Todesengel ab."

Harry hörte ihm gespannt zu und fand das alles höchst interessant.

"Todesengel altern nicht, mit anderen Worten sie leben bis sie ermordet werden. Für uns sind Hundertjahre wenig, aber für Menschen........

Alle Todesengel, es gibt nur männliche, haben ein Faible für Frauen aus anderen Rassen.

Diese Schwäche wiegte aber nicht sonderlich schwer, da Todesengel nur einmal alle Hundertjahre zeugungsfähig sind.

Aus diesem Grund gibt es Kinder wie dich extrem selten. Selbst ich kann mich nur an vier erinnern.

Todesengelblut erwacht nur bei viel Leid in der Kindheit.

Da bei dir deine Eltern gestorben sind und deine Verwandten dich nicht gerade vergöttert haben, war dein Erwachen in der Pubertät vorauszusehen."

"Aber warum ist dann der Todesfluch an mir abgeprallt? Ich dachte bisher das Todesengelblut hätte mich gerettet."

"Nö, da warst du ja noch nicht erwacht. Dafür war tatsächlich deine Mutter verantwortlich. Die hatte einen starken Zauber über dich gelegt das du nicht von Voldemort umgebracht wirst. Kapiert?

Aber du bist nicht nur ein Mensch, sondern gleichzeitig auch ein Halbelb und ein Vampir!

Nach meinen Berechnungen kam ich zu dem Ergebnis das du entweder bei der Verwandlung stirbst oder du einfach alles wirst."

Harry verstand nur noch Bahnhof. Alles werden, wie soll das gehen?

"Unmöglich! Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig all das sein."

"Dann sieh dich doch mal an!

Zähne eines Vampirs, Ohren eines Elben, Haare sind ein Mittelding zwischen Elb und Todesengel, deine Augen sind die eines Elben mit den Fähigkeiten von Vampiren und Todesengel und du hast Flügel!!!"

Geknickt musste er ihm recht geben. Er hatte es geschafft alles zu sein, aber was bedeutete das für ihn? "Und welche Auswirkungen hat das auf mich, Balthasar?"

"Nach meiner Theorie bist du in deinem jetzigen Zustand je ein Viertel.

Aber du müsstest es schaffen können, ein Blut in dir so weit zu stabilisieren das du zu Beispiel zur ¾ Todesengel bist oder sonst was.

Das werden wir aber während des Unterrichts noch herausfinden."

"Unterricht? Mit dir?"

"Logisch mit mir oder dachtest du jemand anderes könnte dir alles über die Todesengel lehren? Außerdem hatte Devon, dein Urgroßvater, keine Zeit und bat mich."

Unterricht! Mit einem Todesengel! Das konnte ja heiter werden. Er wollte mehr wissen über den Unterricht, nicht das er umgebracht wurde oder so...:

"Und wie soll dieser Unterricht aussehen?"

Balthasar hielt ihm als Antwort nur einen Zettel Papier hin. "Dein Wochenplan." Sagte er mit ziemlich gemeinem Grinsen.

Harry schluckte und las ihn sich durch:

Zeit: Montag Dienstag Mittwoch Donnerstag Freitag Samstag

7.00 Frühstück

7.30-9.00 Reiten Dolch-kampf Faustkampf Schwert-kampf Karate Bogen-schießen

Pause

9.30-11.00 Dolch-kampf Geistes Training Vampir-magie Todesengel -magie Zauberstab

l. Magie Elbenmagie

11.00-12.30 Faust-kampf Geistes

Training Vampir-magie Todesengel -magie Zauberstab

l. Magie Elbenmagie

12.45 Mittagessen

13.30-15.00 Schwert-

kampf Elbenspra.+

sprüche Vampir-kunde Verwand-lung Geschichte

(Zauberer) Elbenkunde

15.00-16.00 Animagus-Training Elbenspra.+

sprüche Vampir-

Ssprüche Verwand-

lung Zauber-

sprüche Bogen-schießen

Pause

16.30-18.00 Zauber-tränke Animagus-

Training Kräuter-kunde Kräuter-kunde Zauber-

Tränke Musik

(Flöte)

18.00-19.30 Runen Reiten Karate N.H.S. Runen Tierkunde

19.45 Abendessen

20.30-22.00 N.H.S.

22.00-23.30 Element-training Element-

training Element-

Training Element-

training Element-

training Element-

Training

Pause

24.00-1.30 Astronomie Spionage N.H.S. Tierkunde Astronomie Spionage

"DAS IST MÖRDERRISCH!!!" schrie Harry entsetzt.

"Für Menschen schon, aber für dich nicht."

"Oh doch! Ich bekomme maximal 4Stunden Schlaf und ansonsten nur arbeiten! Wie soll das gehen?"

Balthasar nickte bloß leicht mit dem Kopf.

"Reg dich ab. Du brauchst nach deiner Verwandlung bloß noch 3-4Stnden Schlaf. Außerdem sind die N.H.S und der Sonntag noch da."

"Was ist N.H.S.?"

"Nachhol- oder Hausaufgabenstunden."

"Ich bekomme HAUSAUFGABEN?!"

"Sicher. Aber nicht sehr viele. Sonntags ist übrigens N.H.S. Tag. Das heißt du machst am Vormittag Nachholstoff mit einem Lehrer in dessen Fach du hinterher hinkst und am Nachmittag darfst du Hausaufgaben machen."

"Danke." Meinte Harry sarkastisch. "Und Abends?"

"Frei."

"Endlich mal ne gute Nachricht. Aber zu was anderem...wie kommen wir wieder zu Schloss?"

Balthasar stand auf, streckte sich und meinte locker:

"Wir fliegen, was sonst?"

Fliegen! Harry hätte es ahnen müssen, aber vielleicht meinte der Todesengel ja doch Besen...

"Auf Besen...?

"Nein. Wir haben ja Flügel.

Eine sehr angenehme Eigenschaft, neben der Schattenmagie."

Mist!' schimpfte er in Gedanken und er hatte keine Ahnung wie man flog!

Balthasar breitete nun seine Schwingen aus und sah ihn an. Dann machte er einen kleinen Hüpfer und flog.

Zwei Meter über den Boden schwebend rief er Harry zu:

"Komm schon. Worauf wartest du?"

"Das man mir fliegen beibringt!" schrie Harry sarkastisch zurück.

Seine Laune war auf dem tief Punkt angelangt.

Dies schien auch Balthasar zu bemerken, der in plötzlich direkt auf Harry zuflog.

"HEY!" schrie er noch, doch es war zu spät.

Der Todesengel hatte ihn gepackt und trug ihn hoch in die Lüfte.

"Was soll das?!"

"Wenn du nicht fliegen kannst, wie willst du sonst zurück kommen, Alarith?" fragte Balthasar grinsend.

"Nenn mich nicht ALARIH! Und ich hätte schon einen Weg zurück gefunden! Tu mir nur einmal einen Gefallen und lass mich los!!!"

"Mit Vergnügen!" sagte er und lies Harry fallen.

Der fiel und fiel und schrie nicht mal, dazu war er fiel zu sauer.

"Du solltest deine Flügel ausbreiten, der Boden kommt näher." Empfahl Balthasar.

"Danke! Warum hast du mich nicht absetzen können?"

"Du hast gesagt loslassen und jetzt breite deine Flügel aus!"

Balthasar wurde langsam nervös.

Harry grinste innerlich, das war für ihn einfach eine Genugtuung, das sich der Engel mal Sorgen machte.

Der versuchte ihn mit allen Mittel zum Fliegen zu überreden:

"Breite endlich deine Flügel aus Alarith!!!"

"Bitte Alarith, es tut mir Leid, aber flieg!"

"Willst du dort sterben? Devon wird mich in der Luft zerreißen, das kannst du mir nicht antun!"

So ging es weiter und weiter und der Todesengel war langsam am Ende mit seinem Latein und seinen Nerven.

Seine Bitten kamen immer dringlicher und wiederholten sich. Harry war sich sicher, wäre Balthasar ein Mensch gewesen hätte der jeden Moment geheult.

Man konnte schon die ersten Leute einer Stadt erkennen, als Balthasar etwas anderes erkannte:

"Du legst mich rein! Du kannst fliegen, stimmts?

"Jaaaaaaa!!!!" rief Harry begeistert, breitete seine Flügel endlich aus und flog davon.

Und über weite Strecken wurde er von dem wütenden, aber lachenden Todesengel verfolgt.

Die Menschen am Boden erzählten sich am Abend von zwei seltsamen Vögeln die sehr schnell flogen.

Nur eine alte Hexe hatte erkannt das es zwei Todesengel waren, aber ihr glaubte niemand.


	9. Sorgen

9. Sorgen

Aufmerksam sah sich Dumbledor um. Sein Büro war leicht überfüllt mit Leuten, die ihn alle besorgt an sahen.

Da waren Molly und Arthur Weasley mit ihrem Sohn Ron und dessen Freundin Hermine Granger. Auch waren da Remus Lupin, Hagrid und Mc Gonagall.

Dumbledor setzte sich in seinem Stuhl etwas bequemer hin und begann zu reden:

"Ihr alle wisst, warum wir heute hier sind......"

"Wo ist Harry?" platzte Ron dazwischen.

"Wenn ich das wüsste, hätten wir ihn schon geholt. Aber ich kann versichern das er nicht bei Voldemort ist."

Bei dem Namen zuckten alle ein wenig zusammen, aber die Erleichterung nahm doch überhand.

Zwei Tage waren seit dem Angriff auf die Dursleys und dem Verschwinden des Jungen der lebt vergangen.

Die Zauberwelt stand Kopf. Jeder beschuldigte jeden, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben und keine wusste etwas genaues.

Die einzige Information kam von den gefangenen Todessern, die behaupteten das da Gestalten gewesen seien, die keine Todesser waren.

Bei der Aussage blieben sie, selbst unter Veritaserum.

Aber es waren auch keine Auroren vom Ministerium oder vom Orden des Phönix gewesen und so rätselten alle.

Am Tatort wurde auch ein Zettel gefunden auf dem das alles kurz und bündig erklärt wurde:

+Harry Potter ist in Sicherheit. Er ist bei keiner bekannten Gruppe. Suche ist zwecklos.+

Trotz dem letzten Satzes gab es eine Suche nach der anderen. Immer ohne Erfolg.

So saßen jetzt alle nahen Angehörige von Harry Potter in Dumbledors Büro und versuchten zu überlegen, wo er sein könnte.

"Dumbledor," sagte der Werwolf Remus Lupin. "Was ist, wenn er nicht wieder zurück kommen will? Die letzte Zeit war doch etwas schwer für ihn....."

"HARRY WÜRDE UNS NIE IM STICH LASSEN!!!!!" schrie Ron.

Der Werwolf hob beschwichtigend die Hände:

"Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Aber vielleicht braucht er einfach eine Auszeit. Erst Sirius, dann die Dursleys......er ist auch erst 15."

Dumbledor stimmte in Gedanken Lupin zu.

Harry hatte es schwer gehabt und zudem kam da auch noch die Last der Prophezeiung auf ihn zu.

Es wäre kein Wunder, wenn er verschwinden würde, aber es wäre nicht seine Art und Weise.

Auch wären dann nicht die seltsamen Gestalten erklärt.

Während des Gedankenganges ging die Diskussion weiter:

"Harry wird uns noch einen Brief schreiben und alles erklären." Warf gerade Hermine ein.

"Und wenn nicht?" fragte Mc Gonagall.

Schweigen, darauf wusste niemand eine Antwort.

Dumbledor fand es an der Zeit wieder einzugreifen:

"Wenn er nicht schreibt, dann können wir ihm ja noch schreiben. Eulen finden ihren Empfänger eigentlich immer."

Arthur nickte bedächtig:

"Da ist was dran. Auch könnten wir die Eulen mit einem Verfolgungszauber belegen."

"Ja. Fragt sich wann wir die Eulen schreiben. Wenn wir sie zu früh los schicken, dann könnte er sich bedrängt fühlen, wenn er wirklich nur eine kleine Auszeit braucht."

"Da stimme ich dir zu Lupin." Lächelte Dumbledor. "Aber ich glaube am besten wäre es, wenn wir die Eulen zu seinem Geburtstag losschicken.

Wer schickt ihm Eulen normalerweise zu Geburtstag?"

Ron, Hermine und Hagrid hoben die Hand, Lupin schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können.

Auf einen fragenden Blick Dumbledors antwortete er:

"Sirius hat ihm immer Briefe geschickt und ich war mehr oder weniger daran beteiligt."

"Gut. Dann schick du ihm keine Eule, es könnte ihn an Sirius erinnern. Das heißt dann, das er vier Eulen bekommen wird.

Eine von uns, der Schule. Zwei von seinen Freunden und eine von dir Hagrid.

Sind alle einverstanden?"

Allgemeines bejahen.

Ungeduldig warteten alle auf den Tag, wo sie die Eulen losschicken dürften.

Dumbledor und der Orden des Phönix suchte Hand in Hand mit dem Ministerium nach der allerkleinsten Spur.

Der einzige Erfolg war, das die beiden Organisationen zum erstenmal reibungslos zusammen arbeiteten.

Hermine zog gleich mit ihren Eltern zu den Weasleys, um möglichst schnell alle neuen Informationen zu erfahren.

Sie und Ron machten mehrere Besuche in der Winkelgasse, um ein passendes Geschenk für Harry zu finden.

Schließlich war der ersehnte Tag vor Harrys Geburtstag da und wieder trafen sich alle am Vormittag im Büro des Direktors.

Dort hielt jeder seinen Brief und sein Geschenk in der Hand und wartete still das der Zauber darüber gelegt wurde.

Dumbledor kam mit Snape herein. Der sah alle nur stumm an und stellte sich neben das Pult.

"Professor Snape hat sich bereit erklärt einen Trank zu brauen der vorsichtig auf das Papier gestäubt wird.

Der Trank ist mit dieser Schale vor mir verbunden in der eine Landkarte eingelegt ist. So können wir den Aufenthaltsort bestimmen.

Noch fragen?"

Schüchtern hob Hermine die Hand:

"Was wen die Eulen in ein Unwetter geraten und der Trank abgewaschen wird, Professor Dumbledor."

Bevor der Direktor jedoch antworten konnte, tat das Snape:

"Miss Granger, dies wurde natürlich mit einbezogen und es wurden dem entsprechende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen."

Hermine zuckte leicht unter dem harschen Ton zusammen und Dumbledor lächelte leicht gequält dem Tränkemeister zu:

"Danke Severus. Fangen wir mit dem Schulbrief an. Minerva?"

Die Professorin ging zu einem Schrank und holte aus einer Schublade den Schulbrief heraus. Den legte sie dann vor den Tränkemeister.

Snape zog aus seinem schwarzen Umhang eine kleine Phiole und einen feinhaarigen Weihrauchwedel. Den tunkte er kurz in das Gefäß und machte dann schwungvolle Bewegungen über dem Papier.

Ein feiner Nebel legte sich auf den Brief.

"Der nächste." Befahl der Zaubertranklehrer.

Hastig stand Ron auf und legte seinen Brief auf den Tisch.

"Äh, das Geschenk......muss es auch.....?"

"Nein."

Die Prozedur wiederholte sich noch zweimal, dann waren alle Briefe präpariert.

"Gut." Sagte der Direktor und erhob sich. "Falls doch etwas schief laufen sollte, wurde auf den Hogwartsbrief noch ein höchst komplizierter Zauber gelegt.

Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist.

Hat jeder seine Eule oder eine von Hogwarts?"

Jeder zeigte seine Eule vor. Ron zog Pig aus der Tasche und versuchte den aufgedrehten Vogel festzuhalten.

Hermine hatte eine der braunen Schuleulen, genau wie Mc Gonagall.

Hagrid hingegen hatte einen riesigen Waldkauz.

Lupin öffnete das Fenster und alle Eulen flogen los.

"Wann werden sie ankommen?" fragte Molly Weasley weinerlich.

"So gegen Abend 18.00 Uhr." Kam die leise Antwort von der Gryffindorer Hauslehrerin. "Einer von uns wird die ganze Zeit hier sein und den Flug aufzeichnen. Ab 17.00 Uhr werden wieder alle hier sein."

Die Schichten waren so:

11.00 -12.00 Lupin

12.00 -13.00 Snape

13.00 - 14.00 Mc Gonagall

14.00 - 15.00 Arthur Weasley

15.00 - 16.00 Molly Weasley

16.00 - 17.00 Dumbledor

Ron und Hermine hatten nichts besonderes zu tun, so beantworteten sie die Briefe ihrer Mitschüler die wissen wollten, ob sie was von Harry wussten.

Kurz vor 17.00 Uhr waren wieder alle im Büro versammelt und beobachteten den Flug der Eulen.

Die Karte war umfassend und auch Hogwarts war auf ihr verzeichnet gewesen. Die zwei Freunde von Harry hatten überrascht feststellen müssen, das die Burg in Wales und nicht, wie von ihnen vermutet in Schottland lag.

Aber auch im Flug der Eulen, gab es Überraschungen. Man hätte erwartet, das sie nach England oder Schottland fliegen.

Stattdessen sind die aufs offene Meer hinaus. Fast den gesamten Nachmittag flogen sie über die Irish Sea, bis sie schließlich um 16.54 Uhr wieder das Festland erreichten.

Dort waren sie sich anscheinend unschlüssig und flogen weite Kreise.

Erst um 17. 22 Uhr schienen sie wieder eine Linie zu haben. Sie flogen direkt auf das Landes innere zu

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sich alle einig, Harry hatte sich gut versteckt.

Irland ist groß und fast menschenleer. Wenn man dort nicht gefunden werden wollte, wurde man es auch nicht.

Die Spannung stieg. Es war 17.54 Uhr und die Eulen müssten bald ihr Ziel erreicht haben.

Sie hatten ein paar Berge erklommen und waren nun circa 50km im Landesinneren.

Da geschah es. Die Eulen verschwanden. Keine einzige von ihnen war mehr zu sehen und das hätte nicht sein dürfen.

"Was ist los?" fragte Ron verstört und nervös.

"Die Eulen müssen einen Schutzzauber passiert haben." Antwortete Mc Gonagall.

"Einen Schutzzauber?" mischte sich Hermine altklug ein. "So einen Schutzzauber hat doch auch Hogwarts. Er verhindert das aufspüren. Aber sind diese Schutzzauber nicht riesig und haben mehrere Finessen?"

Die letzte Frage war so gestellt, das man hören konnte das sie sich eine Verneinung wünschte.

"Ich fürchte sie haben recht Miss Granger." Seufzte Dumbledor. "Sie sind wirklich groß und zudem können Verwirrungs-, Ablenkungs-, Täuschungszauber hineingenommen worden sein."

"Nicht zu vergessen, dass das ganze eine Täuschung sein könnte und dort die Eulen nur abgefangen werden." Fügte Mc Gonagall hinzu.

"Das heißt wir finden Harry nie." Flüsterte Ron traurig.

"Suchen können wir immer noch, aber ich muss ihnen zustimmen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich.

Bei so einem Schutzzauber werden auch noch weitere da sein......"

Noch während Dumbledor redete wandte sich Ron ab, um Hermine zu umarmen die leise weinte.

Auch Molly Weasley sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

"Haben sie nicht noch einen zweiten Zauber angewandt, Direktor?" schnitt die kalte Stimme von Severus Snape durch den Raum.

Hoffnungsvoll sahen die Gesichter wieder zu Dumbledor.

"Ähm, ja. Aber mit dem kann man nicht den Aufenthaltsort einer Person bestimmen, sonder nur deren Zustand."

"Besser als nichts!" meinte Lupin und die anderen stimmten zu.

Schicksalsergeben wandte sich der alte Zauberer zu einem Regal hin und öffnete dort eine Truhe. Vorsichtig nahm er einen weißen, faustgroßen Edelstein heraus.

"Dieser Stein wird den Zustand von Harry anzeigen. Es gibt zwei Zauber, einer der sich auf den geistigen Zustand und einer der sich auf den körperlichen bezieht.

Ja besser es ihm geht, desto so heller wird der Stein strahlen. Wenn er aber im sterben liegt, wird der Stein schwarz werden.

Das alles wird natürlich nur funktionieren, wenn Harry Kontakt mit dem Brief hatte.

Alles klar?"

"Ja. Nun machen sie schon Professor." Drängte die sonst so geduldige Hermine.

"Wir haben aber nur einen Versuch..."

Irritiert sahen ihn alle an, bis Mc Gonagall erklärte:

"Auf Grund des Magieschutzwalles könnte es sein, das er die Briefe erst später bekommt. Wenn wir den Zauber zu früh aussprechen, wird er wirkungslos.

Ich schlage vor, bis 23.00 Uhr zu warten."

"Muss das sein?" bettelte Ron und auch der Rest sah nicht gerade glücklich aus.

"Mr. Waesley." Schnarrte Snape. "Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass die jetzigen Erfolgschancen minimal sind!"

Kleinlaut kam die Antwort: "Ja."

Wieder hieß es warten und mit jeder Minute wurde es für die Beteiligten schwerer und man versuchte sich mit allen Mitteln abzulenken.

Aber es funktionierte nicht.

Molly Weasley sah aus, als würde sie am liebsten weinen und ihr Mann konnte sie nur Ansatzweise trösten.

Ron und Hermine saßen nur rum und starrten ins nichts und selbst Snape schien leicht melancholisch zu sein.

Schließlich wurde es doch noch 11Uhr und alle konzentrierten sich auf Dumbledor und den Stein.

Der Direktor murmelte einen Spruch und der Edelstein begann zu glühen.

Das Licht warf gespenstische Schatten an die Wand und alle starrten gebannt auf den Stein.

Der wechselte zwischen allen Farben seines Spektrums hin und her und wurde doch immer langsamer.

Schließlich schwankte er nur noch zwischen drei, zwei Farben und entschied sich.

"Weiß." Flüsterte Lupin.

Damit war der Bann gebrochen und alle sprachen durch einander.

"Im geht es gut!" rief Molly Weasley immer wieder.

Snape räusperte sich dezent und sofort trat wieder Stille ein:

"Welchen Zauber haben sie verwendet Direktor?"

"Den körperlichen."

"Körperlich geht es ihm also gut......" stellte die stellvertretende Direktorin fest.

"Und seelisch?" fragte Hermine angespannt.

"Das ist die Frage." Antwortete Arthur Weasley. "Dumbledor können sie den zweiten Zauber auch anwenden?"

"Ja. Der Zauber benutzt die selbe Verbindung, ist aber im Aufbau anders. Aus diesem Grund geht es, obwohl man ihn ebenfalls nur einmal benutzen kann."

"Tun sie es." Kam die gemeinsame Forderung von Ron und Lupin.

Der Direktot antwortete nicht mehr und drehte sich nur wieder dem Stein zu.

Das Schauspiel wiederholte sich und wieder blieb der Stein zwischen ein paar Farben hängen und wechselte hin und her.

Rot, lila, dunkelrot, orange, dunkelrot, blau, rot, Zehnoberrot, Rotorange,...

Die Farben näherten sich immer mehr dem Rotbereich an, bis eine Farbe blieb.

Dunkelrot.

"Dumbledor was bedeutet das?!" rief Arthurs Frau aufgeregt.

Dumbledor seufzte:

"Das Dunkelrot steht für Blut. Oder das man Wunden hat.

Diese Farbe ist kein Wunder nach Sirius und der Dursleys Tod. Er leidet darunter.

Aber eins irritiert mich.........."

Der letzte Satz war leise, fast unhörbar gesprochen worden, trotzdem zuckten alle Anwesenden zusammen.

"Was?" kam die gleichzeitige Frage.

Irritiert sah der Alte hoch und stellte fest das er laut gesprochen haben musste:

"Die Farbe bedeutet Wunden, aber nicht Trauer oder Qual.

Bei den vielen Todesfällen hätte das aber sein müssen, vor allem wenn man bedenkt das sie alle vor seinen Augen starben."

"Er hat es eben gut verwunden." Meinte Lupin achselzuckend.

"Ja, hat er wohl. Ich hätte aber trotzdem dunkelblau oder -lila erwartet. Fast sogar Brauntöne und jetzt das.

Für mich ist die einzige Erklärung, das er glücklich ist und nette Leute um sich hat."

"Mmmmmmh. Das heißt ihm geht es gut."

"Ja, Arthur. So sehe ich das auch. Wir können nur hoffen das es so bleibt und auf eine Nachricht von ihm warten."


	10. Antworten

10. Antworten

Der Tag, wo sie alle hoffend in Dumbledores Büro gesessen hatten, war jetzt fünf Tage her.

Zweifel hatten sich in ihre Herzen geschlichen, ob er überhaupt antworten würde.

Nun wurde wieder einmal eine Versammlung des Ordens des Phönix abgehalten.

Es waren fast 100 Zauberer und alle sahen besorgt zu Dumbledore, der gerade am Lehrertisch sprach:

"Leider haben wir vor zwei Tagen die Nachricht bekommen, dass sich Voldemort die Riesen angeschlossen haben. Nicht alle, aber genug um eine ernsthafte Bedrohung zu sein."

"Wie können wir dagegen vor gehen?" fragte eine Hexe mit pinkem Umhang.

"Wir werden mit den anderen Riesen verstärkt Kontakt aufnehmen müssen. Ansonsten bleibt uns nur kämpfen."

Ein lautes Gemurmel brach aus, dann erhob sich ein weißhaariger Zauberer und sprach:

"Das ist alles schön und gut. Doch wie steht es mit den anderen Rassen? Den Werwölfen und Vampiren? Den Dementoren und den Todesfeen?"

Dumbledore machte ein ernstes Gesicht:

"Die Werwölfe sind, nach den Informationen von Remus Lupin, nicht sehr angetan von Voldemort. Aus Furcht schließen sie sich uns aber nicht an.

Informationen können wir aber von ihnen bekommen."

"Und die anderen Rassen?"

"Bei den Vampiren ist es schwer zusagen. Professor Snape?"

Der Tränkemeister hatte sich erhoben und machte Anstalten etwas zu erklären:

"Danke Direktor. Wie sie vielleicht wissen, stamme ich von Vampiren ab, ohne das ich selbst einer bin."

Mehrere in der Halle sahen überrascht auf, schwiegen aber.

"Dadurch komme ich doch näher an sie ran. Nach meinen Informationen überlegen es sich die Vampire. Zumindest die Geborenen.

Die Gebissenen haben sich angeschlossen."

Hektisches Gemurmel brach sich an den Wänden und jemand rief:

"Was ist mit den Geborenen? Welche Seite werden die nehmen?"

"So weit ich weiß, ist das noch nicht klar.

Sie hassen Voldemort, aber er hat angeblich Geiseln."

"Angeblich?" fragte diesmal Dumbledore persönlich nach.

"Vampire leben länger als Menschen. Er könnte noch Geiseln aus dem ersten Krieg haben."

"In Ordnung, ich glaube dann haben wir das ja geklärt.

Die nächsten waren die Dementoren.

Leider muss ich sagen, dass das Ministerium sie einsperren wollte. Als Schutz vor Voldemort.

Gestern sind sie ausgebrochen. Aufenthaltsort unbekannt."

"Was ist mit den Todesfeen?"

"Angeschlossen."

Die Mitglieder redeten wild durcheinander und Dumbledore schaffte es sich erst nach fünf Minuten wieder Gehör zu verschaffen:

"Ich bitte sie! Immer die Ruhe bewahren! Es gibt auch gute Nachrichten!"

Es wurde wieder leise und er fuhr fort:

"Hagrid hat es geschafft, die Acromantulas für uns zu gewinnen."

"Yep." Meinte der Halbriese. "Sie sind nicht sehr begeistert vom Dunklen Lord. Sie werden jeden Todesser oder jemand der sich ihm angeschlossen hat in ihrem Wald gnadenlos Jagen."

"Danke Hagrid. Auch haben wir die Unterstützung von den Zentauren. Sie haben allerdings als Gegenleistung gefordert, dass einmal im Jahr in Hogwarts alle Lichter ausgehen.

Die Lichter verdecken angeblich das Licht der Sterne."

Leises Geklatsche und Mc Gonagall erhob sich:

"Wie sie ja wissen, bin ich für die Aktivitäten außer Landes vom Dunklen Lord zuständig.

Du-weißt-schon-wer verhandelt gerade mit Irland, Deutschland, Norwegen, Simbasia und Frankreich."

"Warum mit Simbasia? Das liegt doch in Afrika."

"Er bietet ihnen Hilfe in einem Bernox' Problem an. Als Gegenleistung verlangt er das seltene Material Wesin. Er bewirkt eine Verstärkung von Bannsprüchen.

Die Verhandlungen versuchen wir zu verhindern, in dem wir ihnen ebenfalls Hilfe anbieten.

Gegenleistung: Keine Unterstützung vom Dunklen Lord."

"Und die anderen Länder?"

"Norwegen wird sich ihm wahrscheinlich anschließen.

Für die Eiselfen dort wäre es ein großer Vorteil.

Frankreich hadert und will abwarten.

Deutschland macht eine Volksabstimmung. Unbekannt wie sie ausgehen wird.

Irland ist ein eigenes Kapitel für sich. Wie sie ja wissen herrschen dort vor allem die Vampire."

"Ist in Irland nicht auch die letzte Spur von Harry Potter gewesen? Mit dem Briefzauber?"

Dumbledore nickte:

"Da liegen sie korrekt.

So kommen wir zum letzten Punkt der Tagesordnung: Harry Potter."

Weiter kam der Direktor nicht, denn es gab ein Flügelrauschen und mehrere Eulen flogen über die Tische hinweg.

Ein Brief wurde bei Dumbledore fallen gelassen, zwei bei den Weasleys.

Eine Drehung und die geflügelten Boten waren weg.

Verwundert sah Dumbledore auf den Brief und las die Adresse:

An Herr Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts

Lehrertisch

Schnell lies sich der Alte Zaubere alle Möglichkeiten von wem der Brief sein könnte durch den Kopf gehen.

Es blieben zwei Möglichkeiten übrig: Voldemort und Harry Potter

Wobei Harry wahrscheinlicher war, da die Weasleys auch Briefe bekommen hatten.

Kurz entschlossen öffnete er den Umschlag:

Sehr geehrter Direktor

Es tut mir Leid, das ich so spät antworte, aber es ging nicht anders.,

wie ich von Hagrid erfahren habe, werde ich überall von ihnen gesucht. Auch die Zauber auf den Briefen waren sehr klug von ihnen.

Ich bitte sie hiermit: Unterlassen sie es!

Sie werden mich sowieso nicht finden.

Es ist viel geschehen und ich musste leider erkennen, dass es mir unmöglich ist, dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren. Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir.

Am werde ich wieder teilnehmen.

Mir geht es gut und ich bin in Sicherheit vor Voldemort. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen.

Ihr Harry Potter

PS.: die Briefe können nur vom Empfänger geöffnet werden. Im Krieg wird einfach zu wenig gelacht.

Nachdenklich las sich Dumbledore den Brief noch ein zweites mal durch und sah dann in die Halle. Dort war die Erklärung für den letzten Satz zu finden.

Die Weasleys und die Zauberer um sie herum, hatten sich an den wie anderen Briefen zu schaffen gemacht.

Gerade sprach wieder einer einen Zauber. Der Spruch prallte allerdings vom Brief zurück und

Alle in der Umgebung wurden von bunten Lichtstrahlen getroffen.

Da wo sie aufkamen passierten die lustigsten Sachen.

Einer hatte jetzt ein Bärenkostüm an, der nächste vier Meter hohe lila Haare. Arthur war schlimm erwischt worden und war jetzt ein knallrotes Bäumchen.

Seine Frau passend dazu, eine blaue Blume.

Weiter weg waren die Auswirkungen nicht ganz so verheerend. Einer hatte jetzt eine Stiftnase, sein Nachbar einen Fußballkopf.

Und die, die außerhalb des Wirkungskreises saßen, waren vor lachen schon halb unter den Tische.

"Ähm, nun ja. Ich bitte um etwas Selbstbeherrschung." Versuchte Dumbledore die erheiterte Masse zu beruhigen.

"Die Briefe lassen sich nur vom Empfänger öffnen. Also unterlassen sie es Mc Noid."

Dabei sah er einen jungen Zauberer scharf an.

"Die Briefe kommen von Harry Potter und....."

Weiter kam er nicht. Alle schrieen in der Halle mit ihren Kommentaren durcheinander.

"Sonores. WÜRDEN SIE MIR JETZT BITTE ZUHÖREN? DANKE."

Nicht wenige waren bei der magisch verstärkt lauteren Stimme des Direktors zusammen gezuckt. Der hatte nun volle Aufmerksamkeit:

"Die drei Briefe sind von Harry Potter. Meinen konnte ich schon öffnen.

Er schreibt, dass es ihm gut gehe und er in Sicherheit ist.

Das war die gute Nachricht. Die schlechte ist, das er das sechste Jahr Hogwarts nicht besuchen wird."

Wieder Gemurmel und der Ruf: "Das können sie nicht zulassen!"

Einer der Älteren, die einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt haben, fragte:

"Was ist mit dem letzten Jahr?"

"Da kommt er wieder."

Wieder Gemurmel und die Forderungen den Jungen der lebt zu suchen und ihn zurück zuholen.

Dumbledore versprach sein möglichstes zutun, aber die erste Priorität auf Voldemort zu setzten. Die Versammlung hatte geendet.

**********************************************************

Hi Ron,

Sorry, das ich so spät schreibe, aber ich war beschäftigt.

Ich hoffe ihr habt euch keine all zu großen Sorgen gemacht.

Mir geht es gut und ich vermisse euch. Dein Geschenk war einfach spitze. Vielleicht schaffe ich es doch auf der Flöte zu spielen.....

Haben andere Leute als ihr versucht die Briefe zu öffnen?

Wenn ja, müssten zu mindest die Zwillinge begeistert sein. Grüß sie von mir, Ron.

Dumbledore wird sicher auch versuchen die Briefe zurück zu verfolgen.....

Von Dumbledore hast du es vielleicht schon erfahren, wenn nicht, so kommt die Hiobsbotschaft jetzt. Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Wir werden uns frühestens wieder am Bahnhof Kings Cross am Anfang des Siebten Schuljahres sehen.

Zumindest hat der Tagesprophet nun noch eine Sache mehr, über die er sich aufregen kann.

Ich mit einer Freundin auf und davon! Lächerlich!

Es tut mir Leid.

Harry

PS.: Es wird keine weiteren Briefe geben.

"Das ist nicht sein ernst!" rief Ron in der Küche der Weasleys

Es war still, obwohl fast 15 Leute anwesend waren.

"Leider doch Ron. Bei dir steht das gleiche drin, oder?" fragte Hermine.

"Er schreibt, das er sich übers Geschenk freue, die Zwillinge hoffentlich den Zauber gelungen fanden und das es keine weiteren Briefe gebe."

"Das dasselbe wie bei mir. Zeig mal her."

Sie nahm einfach die Briefe aus der Hand und verglich sie.

"Bei mir hat er sich mehr auf das Buch konzentriert. Es muss ihm wirklich gefallen haben. Er schreibt sogar den Titel, Herrscher der Schlangen'."

"Mir egal! Dieser Misthund hat nicht das recht uns einfach so sitzen zu lassen!!! Ohne eine Information, wo er ist." empörte sich Ron.

"He, Bruder beruhige dich doch." "So weit wir es mit bekommen haben, tut es ihm ja auch Leid." Mischten sich die Zwillinge ein.

"Ach, ihr seid doch nur so nachsichtig, weil ihr den Scherz von ihm brillant fandet."

"Er war brillant. Ronald." "Außerdem sind wir ja auch nicht ganz ungeschoren weggekommen."

Sie zeigten auf ihre immer noch riesigen Ohren.

"Zumindest geht es ihm gut. Das hat er jedes Mal geschrieben." Meldete sich Molly Weasley, die sich nun ebenfalls die Briefe durch gelesen hatte.

"Aber Mum! Wie könnt ihr das so locker nahmen?!!!!"

"Ron." Versuchte nun Remus Lupin einzugreifen. Er versuchte ernst zu klingen, was aber irgendwie an dem pinkem Fell scheiterte, was ihm überall wuchs.

"Du musst Harry verstehen. Anscheinend hat er nette Leute getroffen und will einfach Abstand gewinnen. Er hat viele Leute in der letzten Zeit verloren, die ihm wichtig waren."

Unausgesprochen hing der Name Sirius' in der Luft.

Hermine brach die Stille:

"Seltsam ist es aber. Er schreibt bei mir, dass er zu uns will. Aber es geht nicht. Bloß warum?

Seine freie Entscheidung war das nicht."

"Ich schätze, da können wir nur raten." Meinte Arthur Weasley.

"Ich hoffe er kommt zurück." Flüsterte Ron.

"Ich hoffe nicht. Ich weiß es." Antwortete Hermine.


	11. Reisplan

11. Reiseplan

Die Brief an seine Freunde und Dumbledore zu schreiben, war Harry schwer gefallen.

Nun aber, wo es geschehen war, fühlte er sich besser, vor allem wenn er an die Zauber dachte die hinein gewoben worden sind.

Als er sich seinen Stundenplan durch gelesen hatte, hatte er geahnt, das es hart werden würde.

Er hatte leider Gottes recht behalten.

Zeit: Montag Dienstag Mittwoch Donnerstag Freitag Samstag

7.00 Frühstück

7.30-9.00 Reiten Dolch-kampf Faustkampf Schwert-kampf Karate Bogen-schießen

Pause

9.30-11.00 Dolch-

kampf Geistes Training Vampir-magie Schatten

-magie Zauberstab

l. Magie Elbenmagie

11.00-12.30 Faust-kampf Geistes

Training Vampir-magie Schatten

-magie Zauberstab

l. Magie Elbenmagie

12.45 Mittagessen

13.30-15.00 Schwert-kampf Elbenspra.+

sprüche Vampir-kunde Verwand-lung Geschichte

(Zauberer) Elbenkunde

15.00-16.00 Animagus-trainig Elbenspra.+

sprüche Vampir-spüche Verwand-lung Zauber-sprüche Bogen-schießen

Pause

16.30-18.00 Zauber-tränke Animagus-training Kräuter-kunde Kräuter-kunde Zauber-tränke Musik

(Flöte)

18.00-19.00 Runen Reiten Karate N.H.S. Runen Tierkunde

19.45 Abendessen

20.30-22.00 N.H.S.

22.00-23.30 Geheime Sprüche Geheime Sprüche Geheime Sprüche Geheime Sprüche Geheime Sprüche Geheime Sprüche

Pause

24.00-1.30 Astronomie Spionage N.H.S. Tierkunde Astronomie Spionage

(ich hoffe das man den Plan einigermaßen lesen kann...)

Nach dem Montag war er völlig fertig gewesen.

In Reiten, Dolch- und Faustkampf hatte er den selben Lehrer. Einen stillen Vampir namens Bassinus. Er war ein guter Lehrer und nahm ihn nicht zu hart ran.

Dann hatte er allerdings Balthasar im Schwertkampf. Er war witzig und machte immer wieder Scherze über Harry. Er kannte kein Erbarmen und Harry verstand warum alle Todesengel fürchten, ein Mensch wäre nach fünf Minuten tot gewesen.

Trotz allem verpasste fast 30 Minuten vom Animagustrainig, weil er erst geheilt werden musste. Die Narben würden wohl bleiben.

Das Animagustraining wog dann aber die Schmerzen auf. Sein Lehrer hieß Fredo, ein lustiger alter Vampir. Harry schrieb erst einmal alles über Animagusformen auf.

In Zaubertränke stellte Harry fest, das er wohl nie Glück mit den Lehrern in diesem Fach hatte. Seiner war knurrig, mürrisch und gab ihm Unmengen von Hausaufgaben auf.

Runen stellte sich als hoch interessant heraus. Seine Lehrerin war seine Urgroßmutter und sie war sehr freundlich.

In N.H.S. machte er Teile seiner Hausaufgeben, aber alles schaffte er einfach nicht.

Dann kam das Spannendste an dem Tag, die geheimen Sprüche. Seine Lehrer sollte sich darin immer Abwechseln. Die erste Stunde übernahm Alucard und Harry lernte die Tephlonschrift. Eine spezielle Geheimschrift der Vampire.

Dann noch Astronomie bei einer alten Elbin und Harry fiel todmüde ins Bett.

Die Woche kam und ging und irgendwie überlebte Harry sie. Am Sonntag erfuhr er sogar, das er sich besser als erwartet angestellt hatte.

Die Sonntage waren überhaupt das Schönste. Nachmittag hatte er immer frei und da konnte er in dem Buch von Hermine lesen.

Mit der Zeit stellte sich heraus, das er ein schier unerschöpfliches Magiereservoir hatte.

Dies machte sich vor allem beim Animagustraining bemerkbar.

Nach einem Monat beherrschte er bereits die Falkenform eines Merlins und eine giftige Schlangenform.

Wahrscheinlich Zeugnisse von seiner Abstammung von Slytherin und Merlin.

Fredo meinte, er könne sogar hohe Animagusformen erlernen. Das waren Formen, die eine eigene Magie haben und sehr schwierig zu erlernen waren.

Das lag daran, das man bei ihnen, wenn man sie nicht vollständig beherrschte, leicht sein Ich', sein Menschesein verlieren konnte.

***************************************

Die Zeit flog nur so und Harry lernte und lernte und lernte.

Im November traf, überraschend, Devon ein und meinte er würde mit Balthsar zusammen Harrys Ausbildung weiter führen.

Nach einigem Trubel hatten sich alle an den 2,30 m großen Todesengel gewöhnt.

Es wurde Weihnachten und es gab eine große Feier mit Weihnachtsbaum und allen drum und dran. Nur die Elben waren nicht besonders glücklich, sie kannten diesen Brauch nicht.

Trotzdem schenkten sie Harry ebenfalls etwas.

Harry hegte langsam den Verdacht, das sich das Hickhack das die Vampire und Elben über Jahrhunderte geführt hatten, sich vom Waffenstreit zu Streit um seine Gunst gewandelt hatte.

Jedenfalls hatten sich seine Familienmitglieder abgesprochen und im eine Europareise geschenkt. Er solle Erfahrungen sammeln.

Natürlich kamen auch seine Lehrer mit, er durfte ja seinen Stoff nicht vernachlässigen und ein paar Soldaten immer wieder wechseln sollten.

Mehrere waren nervös, wegen den Todesengel, was würden die auf der Reise anstellen?

Harry kümmerte das nicht, er lernte lieber den Reiseplan auswendig.

So sah sein Reiseplan aus:

1. Januar Abreise von der Burg Graustein

2. Januar Reichen des Schiffes

3. Januar Auslaufen - vom Kapitän navigieren lernen

8. Januar Erreichen der Küste Islands

8-25. Januar Umreisen im Land; Elben, Vampire und Naturspektakel besuchen

26. Januar Schiff

30. Januar Erreichen der Fjorde Norwegens

1-23. Februar Herumreisen in Skandinavien; Verhandeln mit Völkern; Besuche bei eines Vampirsitzes und mehrer Elbenbehausungen

- 2. März Sankt Petersburg; übernachten bei der Familie Miltiades;

Führungen durch die Stadt und der berühmten Watrotzgagasse

2-3. März Reise nach Moskau; Verhandlungen mit den Wesakobolden

4-7. März Moskau

9. März Erreichen der Elbenhochburg Denares

9-25. März Denares: erlernen der höfischen Sitten, musizieren, etc.

Treffen mit Serleana

25. März Abreise

26.März - 6. April Verhandlungen mit den Waldfeen in Uralsk

6-9. April Reise am Uralfluss entlang durch die Kaspische Senke

10. April Atyrau

10-19. April Reise nach Rostow

20-22. April Rostow

23-25. April Umsteigen auf ein Schiff, Reise übers Schwarze Meer

26-27. April Odessa

-12. Mai Ivons, ein magischer Elbenwald; in ihm leben nur Priester

12-25. Mai Reise durchs Rumänische Drachengebiet

26-27. Mai Zwischenstopp: Temeschburg

28-30. Mai Reise Richtung Tirana; Verhandlungen mit Einsiedlern

31. Mai Umsteigen auf Schiff

2. Juni Ankunft auf Korsika

2-10. Juni Treffen mit Elben, Vampiren; Verhandlungen mit Gnomen

11-13. Juni Schiff mit kurzem Zwischenstopp auf den Balearen

14. Juni Ankunft in Allicante, Weiterreise zu der Elbenbehausung Silio

15-20. Juni Silio

20-23Juni Reise nach Madrid; Treffen mit Meerjungfrauen an einem See

23-30 Juni Madrid; Übernachtung bei den Filestos

1. Juli Reise nach Bordeaux

Bordeaux

5-6. Juli Reise nach Paris

6-12. Juli Paris bei der Familie Terras

Treffen mit den Grafen und Sarah

13-14. Juli Reise Richtung Vogesen

15-20. Juli Besuch bei der Elbenstadt Gerund

21-22. Juli Reise durch Deutschland, Übernachtung in der Burg Mondsee

23. Juli Ankunft im Bayrischen Wald im Elbenausbildungszentrum Dismol

23. Juli-4. August Training im Ausbildungszentrum

4-6. August Reise zur Ostsee zum geheimen Vampirhafen Solasbrück

7-20. August Gemütliche Rückreise per Schiff

20. August Ankunft in London

20-31. August Freizeit (er kann machen was er will)

1. September Kings Cross; Hogwartsexpress

Harry war hin und weg und konnte er kaum erwarten los zu reisen.

Schade fand er nur, das er seine Familie während dieses Halben Jahres nur einmal sehen sollte.

Am ersten Januar ging es los:

Die Schifffahrten waren toll und er wurde zu Glück nicht seekrank.

In Island sah er die Gysiere und stellte zu seinem Schreck fest, das er eine Rede halten solle. Mit Müh und Not schaffte er es.

Skandinavien war mit seiner Kälte irgendwie nicht sein Ding und so kümmerte er sich mehr um die Verhandlungen. Die Blumenfeen und Riesen bekamen sie auf ihre Seite, bei den Eisfeen sah es allerdings schlecht aus.

Das Beste aber waren die Elbensitze - so wunderschön und filigran.

In Stankt Petersburg besuchte er mit der Familie Miltiades, die Waltrotzgagasse. Die Winkelgasse war ein Nichts dagegen.

Bei der Weiterreise nach Moskau verhandelten sie mit den Wesakobolden. Das Ende war, das sich die Kobolde niemandem anschließen würden.

Moskau war nichts besonderes, da gab es nur Sightseeing. Einmal dachte er Todesser gesehen zu haben, stempelte das aber als Irrtum ab.

Dann kam aber Denares, es gab nichts schöneres.

Dort sah er auch Serleana wieder und die erklärte ihm, dass das eigentlich ihr Herrschersitz ist. Sie musizierten und lachten und leider verlangten sie eine Rede von ihm.

Aber durch die Verhandlungen und seiner ersten Rede war er diesmal viel sicherer.

In Uralsk verhandelte er mit den Waldfeen. Uralsk war eine interessante Stadt. In ihr lebten Muggle, aber fast doppelt so viele magische Wesen, Zauberer usw.

Bei einem Spaziergang alleine sah er plötzlich einen Todesser und der ihn. Es war der Beginn einer Verfolgungsjagd durch die ganze Stadt, bei der sich immer mehr Todesser anschlossen.

Er wurde von ein paar Flüchen getroffen, die er aber abschütteln konnte, dann erreichte er die Waldfeengasse und die Todesser stürmten alle hinter ihm her.

Sekundenschnell waren sie von Harrys Leuten und den Waldfeen erledigt worden. Dieses Ereignis gab den Anstoß dazu, das die Feen sich Harry anschlossen.

Bis zur Abreise und auch danach, hörten sie nichts mehr von anderen Todesser. Sie vermuteten, das sie keine Zeit gehabt hatten, andere zu informieren.

Dann folgten mehrere Stationen (Atyrau bis Rostow) bei denen nichts aufregendes passierte.

Dafür lernte er aber sehr viel.

Bei der Schiffsreise übers Schwarze Meer, machte sich seine Navigierkünste zum ersten Mal bemerkbar. An Land gingen sie in Odessa und reisten am nächsten Tag gleich weiter nach Ivons.

Ivons war..........schön passte nicht, besser war vielleicht rein. In ihm lebten nur Priester und Verletzte die von ihnen gepflegt wurden. Er lernte ein paar Heilzauber und Lieder.

Weiter ging es ins Drachengebiet.

Und dort passierte die Katastrophe. Nach drei Tagen wurden sie von einer Herde Graubullen angegriffen. Mehrere wurden verletzt und alles floh in verschiedene Richtungen.

Einer der Graubullen rannte Harry fast nieder, so das er Magie anwenden musste und den Bullen verletzte. Darauf wurde die gesamte Herde auf ihn aufmerksam und jagte ihn durch den Wald.

Er entkam ihnen durch eine Verwandlung in einen Falken, doch seine Gruppe hatte er verloren.

Mehrere Tage wanderte er durch das Gebiet und fand keine Nahrung, nur Drachen, denen er immer wieder ausweichen musste. Rasch magerte er ab und er wusste das es so nicht weiter gehen konnte.

Das einzige von dem er sich ernähren konnte war Blütentau, die Nahrung der Drachen. Doch dafür musste er seine Animagusform eines Drachen annehmen. Die ist jedoch hoch gefährlich, da er sie noch nicht zu 100% beherrschte. Er wagte es trotzdem.

Es ging gut, doch je länger er in der Form blieb, desto mehr verlor er sein Menschsein.

Schließlich lernte er eine Drachin, Lyra, kennen und verband sich mit ihr in einer Blutbindung, Damit bekam er die telepathischen Kräfte aller weiblichen Drachen und gehörte der Herde an. Mit ihr zog er dann auch herum, bis er in ein Drachenreservat kam, wo er seine Gruppe traf.

Es waren fast 1 ½ Monate vergangen und er erinnerte sich an sein menschliches Dasein nicht mehr. Vorsichtig versuchten sein Freunde ihn daran zu erinnern und schafften es schließlich.

Harry fühlte sich allerdings der Herde und der Gruppe verpflichtet und konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Die Lösung war, das er erst einmal mit der Gruppe ginge und immer wenn er Ruhe bräuchte zurück käme.

(Siehe: Drachentage!!!)

Ihr Reiseplan war durch dieses Abenteuer gründlich durcheinander geraten.

Erst einmal reisten sie in Eiltempo nach Temeschburg und weiter nach Tirana, um dort mit den Einsiedlern zu verhandeln.

Statt per Schiff flogen sie mit dem Flugzeug nach Korsika, was vor allem den Elben neu war. Sie flogen mit einer regulär Maschine hatten aber alle Sitzplätze für sich reserviert.

Den dortigen Besuch kürzten sie auf die Verhandlungen mit den Gnomen und den Besuchen von nur einer Elbenbehausung ab und brauchten so nur 2 statt 8Tagen.

Wieder per Flugzeug ging es direkt nach Allicante und weiter nach Silio. Nun hingen sie ihrem Plan nur noch eine Woche hinter her und Harry beschloss diese Woche mit seiner Freizeit (der letzten Woche des Planes) zu begleichen.

Das würde zwar bedeuten, das er Zwischen der Ankunft in England und Hogwarts nur zwei Tage unterschied hätte, doch das nahm er gerne in Kauf.

Silio war ein kleines, aber gemütliches Elbendorf, in der er sich wohl fühlte.

Weiter ging es nach Madrid, auf dem Weg verhandelten sie oder besser trafen sie sich mit Meerjungfrauen (mit Meerjungfrauen kann man über nichts ernstes reden). Sie lebten an einem versteckten See, umgeben von Bergen.

In Madrid traf er auf die Quarra Filestos. Ein nettes, aber ernstes Ehepaar mit einer dreijährigen Tochter namens Ophelia. Er spielte mit ihr viel.

Bordeaux fand er....langweilig. Nur die vielen Weinberge konnten ihn begeistern und es schien fast die ganze Zeit die Sonne.

Weiter ging es nach Paris, auf der Reise dorthin traf er auf eine Wassernymphe, der er versprach in den nächsten Hundertjahren mal wieder vorbei zuschauen.

Paris- das Herz Frankreichs war beeindruckend. Dort traf er die Familie Terras, mit deren unehelichen Tochter Michelle auf Anhieb verstand. Sie war älter als er und erst später erfuhr er, das sie eine der wenigen aus der war, also ein Mensch.

Es wurde dort ein großer Ball abgehalten, bei dem er auch den Grafen und Sarah endlich wieder begegnete. Allerdings wurde ihm auf diesem Ball auch seine Pflichten und sein Verantwortung klar.

Mit schwerem Herzen verabschiedete er sich von der großen Stadt Paris und reiste in die Vogesen. Dort besuchte er die Elbenstadt Gerund.

Es war eine besondere Stadt, weil sie nicht, wie normal, zwischen den Bäumen gebaut worden war, sondern in einer riesigen Höhle in einem Berg. Licht bekam die Stadt von Kristalladern die den ganzen Stein durchzogen und das Licht von der Oberfläche bis dort hinunter leiteten.

Bizarr.

Sie überquerten den Rhein und waren in Deutschland. Dort übernachteten sie in der Burg Mondsee, die den Shoudo gehörte und der Burg Graustein ähnelte.

Durch mehrere dicht besiedelten Gebiete kamen sie in den bayrischen Wald und somit in das Ausbildungszentrum der Elben. In Dismol wurden die Soldaten, Leibwächter und alles was mir Kampf zu tun hatte, der Elben ausgebildet.

Harry blieb dort 10Tage und fand es dort herrlich. Er konnte kämpfen, Magie einsetzen und seine Animagusformen ausprobieren. Er beherrschte jetzt auch die des Drachens vollständig.

Leider geht alles irgendwann vorbei und er musste zur Ostsee in den geheimen Vampirhafen Solasbrück.

Mit dem Schiff reiste er zurück und bekam am Schluss (zu seiner Überraschung) das Diplom eines Kapitäns, da er alles beherrschte.

Die Schiffsrückreise war dann doch etwas schneller als erwartet gegangen und so war er am 25. August in London.

Die letzten 5Tage verbrachte er mit Faulenzen und warten auf die Magieblocker.

Diese Magieblocker würden seine nicht menschlichen Seiten in Hogwarts unterdrücken. Seine Verwandten hatten drei für jede Rasse in drei Schmieden in Europa in Auftrag gegeben.

Am vorletzten Tag kamen sie endlich und Harry legte sie an........Er war vorgewarnt worden trotzdem war er von den Schmerzen überwältigt. An Cruciostärke kamen sie allemal heran.

Es wurde ihm erklärt, das er keine Schmerzen beim abnehmen hätte, allerdings beim anlegen. Harry nahm das nicht sehr begeistert zu Kenntnis, hielt aber an seinem Entschluss fest, das letzte Jahr Hogwarts zu besuchen.

Am 1. September war er auf dem Bahnhof.


	12. Die Rückkehr

12. Die Rückkehr

Es war der 1 September und der erste Tag im neuen Schuljahr.

Auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ drängten sich die plappernden Schüler, die lachenden Eltern und die aufmerksamen Reporter.

Reporter?

Ja. Denn heute soll der Tag sein an dem Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, wieder in die Zauberwelt zurückkehrt.

Ein Jahr hatte niemand etwas von ihm gehört oder gesehen und das einzige Lebenszeichen war ein Brief an Albus Dumbledore.

In dem stand aber nur, dass Harry Potter das 6Schuljahr in Hogwarts nicht besuchen wird und ein Jahr seinen unbekannten Beschäftigungen nachgehen muss.

Dem entsprechend war das Hauptgesprächsthema Harry Potter und fast jeder hoffte ihn zu entdecken. Aber keiner konnte den Helden ausmachen.

Langsam drohte die Gerüchteküche über zulaufen und jeder wollte wissen warum er noch nicht da sei:

"Sicher hat es ihm in der Muggelwelt besser gefallen und kommt nie mehr zurück!" weinte ein braunhaariges Mädchen aus dem dritten Jahrgang.

"Die Todesser haben ihn erwischt und jetzt wird er irgendwo gefoltert!" erklärte ein blonder Junge.

"Quatsch! Er stirbt nur wenn er Selbstmord begeht! Das ist die einzige logische Erklärung!"

Immer fantastischer wurden die erfundenen Erklärungen und Harry Potters Freunde konnten nur zweifelnd und hoffend danebenstehen.

Keiner beachtete den jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann der zynisch lächelnd in der Ecke stand und alles beobachtete.

Plötzlich wurde er jedoch von einer jungen Reporterin angesprochen, die eindeutig eine Anfängerin war:

"Entschuldigen sie, sie sind doch ein Hogwarts Schüler in der 7. Klasse, oder?"

"Ja. Gryffindor. Warum?"

"Dann müssten sie doch Harry Potter gekannt haben. Glauben sie das er heute noch kommt?"

"Nein." Kam die Antwort, mit einem Blick in die Menge. "Ich glaube er ist schon da."

Die Reporterin starrte ihn überrascht an und freute sich über diese Antwort. Vielleicht konnte sie ihrem Chef ja doch noch eine halbwegs interessante Story liefern.

Rasch fragte sie, wie er zu dieser Meinung gekommen sei.

"Ganz einfach. Harry Potter würde Hogwarts nicht noch ein Jahr verlassen und der Zug fährt in 4min ab. Er muss hier sein!"

"Aber warum sieht ihn dann keiner?" versuchte die Reporterin einzuwenden.

"Ein Jahr ist eine lange Zeit....Menschen verändern sich und vielleicht mag er auf keine Reporter treffen."

Die Reportein lächelte amüsiert und fragte:

"Wie denken sie sieht er jetzt aus? Ähnlich, verzeihen sie, gutaussehend wie sie?"

Ihr Gegenüber fing an zu lachen und konnte sich fast nicht mehr beruhigen. Dann presste er ein kurzes "Ja." heraus.

Wieder ernst geworden sah er auf die Uhr und erschrak. Der Zug fuhr jeden Moment ab!

"Entschuldigung." Sagte er noch zu der jungen Frau, bevor er los lief. "Der Zug fährt ab."

Schon hatte er sich an ihr vorbei gedrängelt und lief auf den anfahrenden Zug los. Mit einem gewagten Sprung schaffte er es schließlich gerade noch aufzuspringen.

Auf einem Trittbrett stehend winkte er der Reporterin noch ein letztes mal zu.

In dem Moment fiel der Armen etwas wirklich Wichtiges ein was sie noch fragen musste. Auch sie lief los und neben dem immer schneller werdenden Zug her.

Außer Atem formulierte sie die Frage:

"Wie was ihr Name?"

"Harry Potter heiße ich. Wiedersehen!" rief er noch bevor der Zug aus dem Bahnhof raus fuhr und aus ihrem Blickfeld entschwand.

Auf dem Bahnsteig standen nun nur noch die Eltern und mehrere enttäuschte Reporter. Und am Ende des Bahnsteiges stand eine fassungslose junge Reporterin, die plötzlich anfing zu lachen.

*************************************

Harry grinste, als er das fassungslose Gesicht der Reporterin verschwinden sah.

Er wusste, dass er mit dem kleinen Jungen von damals fast nichts mehr gemeinsam hatte.

Auf Grund seiner Verwandlung war er gewachsen und nun fast 1,90 (!) groß.

Auch hingen seine schwarzen Haare (ob das von den Elben oder den Todesengeln kam wusste er nicht) fast bist zum Po und waren nur durch ein schmales schwarzes Band gebändigt.

Nur seine Augen waren grün wie eh und je, auch wenn mehrere Leute behaupteten sie hätten einen seltsamen Glanz (wahrscheinlich eine Nebenwirkung der Blutbindung mit der Drachin).

Zudem trug er keine Brille mehr, was die Veränderung noch verstärkte.

Er wollte nicht gleich allen von seinen nicht menschlichen Seiten erzählen, deshalb trug er so genannte Magieblocker.

Eins war ein schmales goldenes Armband das sich zweimal um den rechten Oberarm wand. Da es dafür sorgte das sein Elbenaussehen verschwand und seine Elbenmagie unterdrückte, waren an den beiden Enden des Bandes zwei grüne Blätter aus Smaragds eingefasst.

Der zweite Magieblocker war breites Goldarmband, das am linken Oberarm saß. Als Zeichen das es seinen Blutdurst und seine spezielle Vampirmagie unterdrückt, waren Rubine und Mondsteine eingelassen.

Der letzte Blocker war ein Ohrring an dem ein pechschwarzer Edelstein hang. Der Edelstein war von mehreren schwachen Goldlinien durchzogen. Dieses Schmuckstück war das mächtigste, da es einfach all seine Todesengeleigenschaften unterdrücken. Und Todesengel waren mächtig......sie beherrschten die Schattenmagie (die Ursprungsform der Dunklen Magie die Voldemort benutzt).

Normalerweise reichte ein Blocker aus, um einer Person jede Magie zunehmen.

Aber das war nun egal...

Fröhlich machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem bereits verstauten Gepäck.

Langsam schlenderte er durch den Zug und beobachtete die anderen Schüler. Hin und wieder sah er ein bekanntes Gesicht, sprach es aber nicht an.

Gryffindors aus der letzten Jahrgangsstufe und damit seine Freunde konnte er nicht entdecken.

Wo sind Ron und Hermine? Es ist ihnen doch nichts passiert?'fragte er sich leicht nervös.

Er hatte das Abteil mit seinem Gepäck erreicht und öffnete die Schiebetür.

In dem Abteil das eine Mädchengruppe aus dem ersten Jahrgang, die erschreckt aufschauten als er herein kam.

"Entschuldigt. Ich hatte hier vorhin mein Gepäck verstaut..."

Ein stupsnasiges Mädchen zu seiner Rechten fasste sich als Erste wieder und erklärte entschuldigend:

"Sie müssen sich irren. Hier wurde kein fremdes Gepäck verstaut. Oder?"

Die anderen stimmten ihr rasch zu, doch er schüttelte den Kopf:

"Doch hier sind meine Gepäckstücke. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr euch drauf gesetzt. Würdet ihr kurz aufstehen?"

Sie taten ihm den Gefallen, auch wenn sie eindeutig nicht wussten wo diese Koffer sein sollten.

Er fing schweigend mit der Suche an. Zuerst waren die Sitzpolster dran, dann der Boden und zuletzt das Ablagebrett am Fenster.

Plötzlich rief er, "Ich hab sie!" und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin.

Die Mädchen sahen ihn verblüfft an. Sie konnten nirgendwo Koffer und ähnliches sehen!

"Wo denn?" fragte sie einstimmig.

Er öffnete seine zur Faust geballte Hand und streckte sie ihnen entgegen.

Tatsächlich lagen dort mehrere Koffer und Taschen, allerdings war keine größer als 3cm.

"So klein?!" fragte ein braunhaariges Mädchen überrascht.

"So klein." Antwortete Harry lachend. "Sie sind verkleinert und so platzsparender und auch noch leichter zu transportieren. Ihr lernt das auch noch."

"Cool."

Er nickte zu Abschied, steckte sein Gepäck in die Hosentasche und verlies das Abteil.

Ohne zu Zögern nahm er die Suche wieder auf.

******************************************

Er hatte fast ¾ des Zuges durchsucht als er an zwei Hufflepuff vorbei kam.

Harry wollte schon weiter gehen, als in ihrem Gespräch sein Name fiel.

Nun doch neugierig geworden blieb er stehen und hörte zu:

"Harry ist nicht da! Sonst hätte ihn doch wohl irgendeiner gesehen."

Es war Ernie Mc Ellan der da einen Standpunkt versuchte zu erklären. Ihm gegenüber stand Hannah Abbott die leise einwandte:

"Aber er muss da sein. Du weißt doch auch wie sehr er Hogwarts liebt. Und seine Freunde sie sagen doch auch das er da ist."

"Sicher er liebt Hogwarts, aber wenn er nicht kommen kann?!

Und auch seine Freunde, die Gryffindors, sagen nicht mehr alle, dass er 100% kommt. Ich war vorher kurz hinten, im letzen Wagen. Du hättest hören müssen wie die sich streiten!"

Harry hatte genug gehört. Er wusste nun, dass alle seine Freunde sich im letzten Wagen aufhielten und dort über ihn diskutierten.

Statten wir ihnen mal einen kleinen Überraschungsbesuch ab.' Dachte er zynisch und schlenderte los.

Je mehr er sich dem Ende des Zuges näherte, desto mehr Gryffindors kamen ihm entgegen.

Auch wurde die Stimmung gereizter und im vorletzten Abteil hörte er schon die ersten Stimmen.

"HARRY......NIE......" schrie dort jemand erregt.

Er konnte den Satz nur undeutlich verstehen und schlich sich näher an die Tür.

Stimmengemurmel.........immer wieder sein Name.......und zwei Stimmen die sich laut stritten.

Nach einigen Minuten Zuhörens hatte Harry genug von dem Theater bei dem man nichts versteht und öffnete die Schiebetür.

Das Bild das sich ihm bot war bizarr.

Ron stand in der Mitte des Ganges und ihm gegenüber Dean. Beide mit hochroten Köpfen und vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht.

Um sie herum standen Hermine, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Luna und viel andere seiner Freunde und sahen ebenso erhitzt drein.

Keiner beachtete den Neuankömmling, der nun leise die Schiebetür schloss und sich umdrehte.

Harry lies seine Augen über die Versammlung streifen.

Sie alle waren gealtert und sahen reifer aus.

Ron war fast so groß wie Harry und überragte damit alle anderen um Weiten.

Hermine hingegen war fast gar nicht gewachsen. Dafür hatte sie einen weiblichen Körper bekommen und sah richtig schön aus (selbst ihre buschigen Harre waren weniger).

Seamus und die anderen waren gewachsen, hatten tiefere Stimmen bekommen und hatten das kindliche verloren.

Man sollte meinen diese Gruppe wäre auch ernster und besonnener geworden, aber dies war anscheinend nicht der Fall.

Gerade schrie Ron:

"HARRY IST MEIN FREUND!!! ER WÜRDE UNS NIEMALS VERRATEN UND WEGLAUFEN!"

Das Geschrei klingelte Harry in seinen empfindlichen Elbenohren.

Als auch noch mehrere Ron lautstark zustimmten, hielt er sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu.

"ER WAR EIN JAHR WEG! WAS WILLST DU DEN NOCH ALS BEWEIS?! KEIN MENSCH HAT IHN SEIT DEM ÜBERFALL MEHR GESEHEN!!!"

Auch Seamus bekam seine Zustimmungsrufe, was Harry nur den Kopf schütteln lies.

Hier standen seine besten Freunde und stritten sich wegen ihm wie kleine Kinder...

Obwohl sie durch aus um ernste Themen redeten.

Es hatte ihn tatsächlich seit einem Jahr kein Mensch mehr gesehen und erkannt....kein Mensch.

"ER HATTE HALT EINEN SCHOCK ODER WAS WEIß ICH WAS! HARRY BRAUCHT AUCH EINMAL EIN JAHR AUSZEIT!

VIELLEICHT KONNTE ER NICHT KOMMEN, WEIL TODESSER IHN AUF HIELTEN!!!" konterte Ron.

Mehrere Leute im Umkreis nickten und stimmten ihm zu.

Währenddessen stand Hermine etwas einsam am Rand und betrachtete alles mit einem Hauch Missfallen, aber nicht wenig parteiisch.

Plötzlich sah sie auf und entdeckte Harry, der immer noch still neben der Tür stand.

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

Harry lächelte über ich verwirrtes Gesicht und strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn.

Nun konnte sie deine Narbe gut erkennen.

Er sah wie sie nach Luft schnappte und schon zu ihm laufen wollte, doch er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

Sie stoppte und sah ihn nochmals verwirrt an und folgte dann seiner stummen Anweisung.

Sie tat als hätte sie ihn nicht gesehen und beobachtete wieder das Wortduell.

Nun war Seamus dran mit einer Antwort und die kam auch prompt:

"VIELLEICHT HAT ER SICH ABER AUCH DER DUNKLEN SEITE ZUGEWANDT UND FOLGT VOLDEMORT!!!"

"DAS WÜRDE ER NIE FREIWILLIG TUN!!! DAFÜR BRÄUCHTE ES SCHON EINE GEHIRNWÄSCHE!!!" schrie Ron wutentbrannt.

Seamus Zorn erreichte nun ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt und Harry ahnte schon eine Prügelei voraus:

"ICH SAGTE VIELLEICHT DU VOLLIDIOT!!!!! VIELLEICHT HAT ER JA AUCH SELBSTMORD BEGANGEN!"

Harry wurde es zu bunt.

Seine besten Freunde stritten sich hier, ob er Selbstmord begangen hatte oder nicht und fingen jeden Moment eine Prügelei an!

Er beschloss einzugreifen und sagte mit ruhiger, aber relativ durchdringender Stimme:

"Vielleicht Seamus, vielleicht. Vielleicht aber steht Harry Potter auch gerade hinter euch und fragt sich was für Kindsköpfe seine Freunde sind."

Schlagartig wurde es ruhig und alle sahen den Neuankömmling überrascht an.

Nur Hermine lächelte und betrachtete belustigt die überraschten Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler.


	13. Hogwarts

13. Hogwarts

Schlagartig wurde es ruhig im Zug und alle betrachteten den Neuankömmling überrascht.

Nur Hermine lächelte wissend im Hintergrund.

Seamus fing sich als erstes wieder und blaffte Harry an:

"Was willst du?"

Anscheinend fragten sich das alle, denn keiner fügte noch irgendetwas hinzu.

"Ich würde mich gerne mit Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger unterhalten. Wenn das geht."

Überrascht sahen ihn die beiden genannten an, dann nickte Hermine auf ein leeres Abteil und ging hinein. Die zwei Jungen folgten ihr.

Kaum waren sie alleine, als Ron die nächste Frage stellte:

"Wer bist du?"

"Das müsstest du dir selbst beantworten können." Und Harry setzte sich und sah ihn leicht belustigt an.

Auch Hermine schien erheitert.

Die Sekunden vergingen und Harry wollte schon antworten, als sich Rons Gesichtsausdruck veränderte.

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und musterte Harry von oben bis unten. Bei seinem Gesicht, dem Gryffindorabzeichen und dem Ohranhänger blieb sein Blick kurz hängen, nur um danach weiter zu wandern.

Plötzlich legte sich Erkennen' auf seine Gesichtzüge:

"HARRY?! Bist du das?"

"Ja, Ron. Ich bin es."

Stille.

Und dann......nach dem Beweis kamen die Fragen:

"Wo warst du?"

"Was ist geschehen?"

"Wieso bist du jetzt im Zug? Auf dem Bahnsteig habe ich dich nicht gesehen..."

"Wieso hast du uns nicht geschrieben?"

Für seine armen Elbenohren war das die Hölle.

Er hob abwehrend die Hände und versuchte sie zu beruhigen:

"Es tut mir Leid, das ich solange nicht da war und euch nicht geschrieben habe, aber es war unvermeidlich."

"Aber warum?" kam die verzweifelte Frage von den Beiden.

Harry sah sie leicht verzweifelt an und antwortete:

"Es hatte mehrere Gründe. Aber ihr müsst mir glauben, dass ich es nicht absichtlich gemacht habe. Ich wollte nach Hogwarts...aber es ging nicht."

"Harry." Versuchte es Hermine. "Du kannst uns vertrauen und alles erzählen. Wir sagen es nicht weiter."

Er wusste sie sagte die Wahrheit, aber die Elben- und Vampirgeheimnisse gingen keinen Außenstehenden etwas an.

Und was die restlichen Vorfahren betraf...Was würden sie dazu sagen das er Voldemorts Enkel war? Das er ein Todesengel war?

Sie sah die Zweifel in seinen Augen und lenkte ein:

"Wenn du nicht alles erzählen willst, musst du das auch nicht. Aber ist es dir wenigstens gut gegangen?"

"Und wo warst du? Das könnest du auch sagen, in ganz England wurdest du nicht gesehen!"

erzählte Ron erhitzt.

"Es tut mir Leid, das ich es euch nicht erzählen darf. Aber ungefähr...In Ordnung. Bis Weihnachten war ich in Irland, dann habe ich Reisen durch ganz Europa unternommen."

"Du bist gereist?" fragte Ron. "Warst du auch in Rumänien?"

"Ja. Aber bevor du fragst, dein Bruder wird mich nicht gesehen haben."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

"Warum sollte dich Charlie nicht sehen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und gab zu erkennen, das er bitte nicht weiter gefragt werden möchte.

Seine besten Freunde nahmen dies zur Kenntnis und versuchten einen anderen Weg:

"Warum hast du uns nicht geschrieben?"

"So ein Brief vom anderen Ende Europas dauert lange und ich hatte Hedwig nicht. Zudem war jeder Brief eine Heidenarbeit. Ich glaube auf jeden Brief mussten über 10 Schutzzauber gelegt werden, damit ihr mich nicht findet."

Hermine und Ron grinsten amüsiert:

"Die Briefe waren wirklich lustig. Die waren wirklich kompliziert. Lupin, Mc Gonagall und Dumbledor haben versucht sie zu brechen....Am Schluss haben sie ausgesehen wie Clowns."

Auch Harry grinste nun:

"Das war ja auch so geplant. Hermine hast du noch Fragen?"

"Natürlich!" kam die entrüstete Antwort. "Wer hat dir geholfen? Und was hast du gemacht außer reisen? Wiederholst du die 6Klasse Hogwarts? Du müsstest nämlich ziemlich hintendran sein."

Sie hätte noch weiter geredet, wenn Harry sie nicht lachend unterbrochen hätte:

"Ist schon gut Mine. Du hast noch Fragen. Wer mir geholfen hast? Darf ich nicht sagen.

Aber was ich getan habe, außer reisen war lernen.

In manchen Fächern dürfte ich euch sogar voraussein. Hintenher hängen tue ich in Wahrsagen, aber das Fach wähle ich ab und wechsle zu den Runen."

Er spürte wie Ron etwas sagen wollte, es sich jedoch dann verkniff.

Hermine hingegen sah aus als wäre ihr größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen, Harry lernte!!!

So gratulierte sie ihm auch überschwänglich:

"Harry! Das ist wundervoll, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Ich hoffe du hast wirklich viel gelernt, denn das 6Jahr war nicht leicht und die UGZ stehen ja an..."

"Kennst du schon den Duellierunterricht? Er ist freiwillig."

"Nein, Ron. Mit meinem Hogwartsbrief stand zwar etwas davon drinnen doch keinen genaueren Angaben. Also, was ist geschehen?"

Den Rest der Zugfahrt verbrachten sie mit dem erzählen des letzten Schuljahres und dem Ärgern über Snape, der führte nämlich den Duellierclub.

********************************************

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und schon sagte Hermine mir einem Blick auf die Uhr:

"Wir müssen uns umziehen Ron. Harry hat das ja schon erledigt."

Ron nickte Harry zu und die beiden verließen das Abteil, man wollte Hermine ja nicht unnötig blamieren.

Fünf Minuten später erfolgte der Wechsel, wobei Harry wieder draußen blieb.

Ron war gerade einmal 5min fertig, als der Zug auch schon hielt. Alle Schüler strömten plappernd, lachend nach draußen und Harry mit ihnen.

Auf dem Bahnsteig war das übliche Gedränge und Gehschubse doch Harry stand wie fest genagelt da und sah zu dem Gebäude in der Ferne.

HOGWARTS.

Harry hatte ganz vergessen, wie imposant der erste Anblick ist.

Doch jetzt traf es ihm mit voller Wucht.

Majestätisch erhob sich die Burg über das Land und wurde von innen heraus von Tausenden Kerzen erleuchtet.

All diese Lichter spiegelten sich, zusammen mit der Burg, in einer magischen Atmosphäre auf dem See wieder.

"Ha...ry...Harry...HARRY!!!"

Jemand zog an seinem Ärmel und er erwachte langsam aus seiner Starre.

"Was ist den Hermine?" fragte er brummig.

"Nichts. Außer das die Kutschen gleich abfahren! Komm!!!"

Sie lief los und zerrte Harry mit sich.

Die meisten Kutschen waren schon besetzt und sie überlegten schon, ob sie in eine Kutsche mit Ravenclaws steigen sollten, als Harry Ron entdeckte.

Der stand auf dem Trittbrett einer Kutsche und winkte ihnen zu:

"Hierher! Die ist noch frei!"

Rasch stießen sie zu ihm und ließen sich dann erleichtert in die weichen Kissen fallen.

******************************************************

Die große Halle war schon fast voll und sie mussten sich einen der hinteren Plätze am Gryffindortisch suchen.

In der alle herrschte ein riesiger Trubel, trotzdem fiel Harry mehreren Schülern auf.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten alle von seinem Auftritt im Zug gehört und er war das Gesprächsthema Nr. 1.

Die Schülerinnen fanden ihn gutaussehend, attraktiv, geheimnisvoll und gerieten ins schwärmen.

Die Jungen wieder rum mochten ihn genau aus diesen Gründen nicht und erfanden abwertende Geschichten über ihn.

Die Gerüchte schwirrten nur so und fast jeder hatte seine eigene Meinung.

Ein paar behaupteten er sei ein Leibwächter, der angestellt worden war um die Freunde von Harry Potter zu beschützen.

Dem stand das Gerücht das er ein Auftragskiller sei gegenüber.

Die Realistischen erzählten, er sei ein Austauschschüler und die Romantischen er wolle einfach seine Freundin (Hermine) abholen.

Keiner kam auf die Idee, dass dies Harry Potter sei.

Sie waren einfach zu verschieden. Das einzige was sie gemeinsam hatte war die Haar- und Augenfarbe, doch selbst da gab es winzige Unterschiede:

Die Augen des Neulings leuchteten richtig und sein Haar war schwärzer (die verliebten Mädchen behaupteten seine Haare würden das Licht geradezu verschlucken).

Ansonsten waren nur Unterschiede.

In der Größe, in der Verhaltensweise (mehr Selbstbewusstsein), in der Haarlänge, im Körperbau, bei den Muskeln (ein Traum!), im Schmuck (der Ohranhänger), schlicht weg in allem.

Harry ignorierte die Gerüchte und redete weiter mit seinen zwei Freunden.

Ein bisschen wunderte er sich schon, warum ihn niemand fragte wer er sei, aber dann kam ihn das Killergerücht zu Ohren und begriff, dass sie etwas Angst hatten (Um das Trio herum war fast ein Meter Platz!)

Der Todesengel in ihm flüsterte leise, dass das auch gut so sei.

WUMMMM!!! Flog die Flügeltür auf.

Herein kamen circa 60 verängstigte Erstklässler, angeführt von Mc Gonagall.

Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche im Saal und beobachteten die Prozession. Vorne, am Lehrertisch stoppte sie und der Hut begann sein Lied.

Als er geendet hatte tobten die Schüler und Mc Gonagall rief die erste Schülerin vor:

"Alanew, Richard."

"Slytherin."

"Atherworth, Sandra."

"Ravenclaw."

So ging es weiter, bis............

"Zechs, Kerstin."

"Gryffindor."

"Zolge, Andrew."

"Slytherin."

Die Auswahl war beendet und Dumbledore erhob sich um seine Rede zu halten:

"Herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr voller lernen.

Ich hoffe ihr werdet alle in Hogwarts viel Spaß und Freude haben."

Er lächelte beruhigend zu den nervösen Neulingen.

"Nun zu etwas unangenehmen, was euch direkt betrifft.

Erstens, bleibt der verbotene Wald verboten und jeder der dort erwischt wird, muss mir ernsthaften Konsequenzen rechnen.

Auch darf sich in Hogsmaede keiner weiter als 100m vom Dorf entfernen.

Zudem ist eine neue Ausgangsregel in Hogwarts in Kraft getreten, um euch Schüler zu schützen.

Nach 19.00Uhr dürfen sich nur, ich wiederhole NUR die Lehrer außerhalb des Gemäuers aufhalten.

Falls ihr vorhabt einen Geheimgang zu benutzen, seit vorgewarnt, ein Zauber ist auch dort aktiv. Ihr könntet eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben."

Mehrere, oder fast alle Schüler sahen ihn geschockt an. Konnte er so etwas wirklich tun?!

"Aber es gibt auch positive Nachrichten. Quidditch ist von dieser Regel nicht betroffen."

Ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen ging durch die Halle, bevor der Direktor weiter reden konnte.

"Wir konnten es so einrichten, dass der Schutzzauber über dem Quidditchfeld liegt.

Nur der Weg zwischen Hogwarts und dem Feld hat gewisse Einschränkungen.

Sobald ihr auch nur einen Fußbreit von dem Weg abkommt, seid ihr ohne Schutz!

Also Achtung!

Der Duellierclub von Professor Snape wird auch diese Jahr existieren und ist wieder freiwillig."

Ein anschwellendes Gemurmel brach aus, das aber schnell wieder leiser wurde.

"Da Professor White vom letztem Jahr bekanntlich von einem Irrwicht schwer verletzt wurde,

waren wir gezwungen uns nach einem neuen Lehrer umzusehen. Den Unterricht wird Professor Snape übernehmen."

"SNAPE?!" keuchten mehrere erschrocken und dem Rest hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Wie sollten sie das Jahr überleben?

Der gefürchtete Professor lächelte süffisant in die Runde.

Die Gryffindorfer sahen aus, als wäre gerade eine Welt für sie zusammen gebrochen und auch die Hufflepuff und Ravenclaws waren nicht sehr begeistert.

Slytherin hingegen schien sich zufreuen.

"........allerdings nur bis Halloween. Dann wird uns Professor Pechstein beehren." fügte Dumbledore noch hinzu.

Ein leichtes Klatschen brach bei den Gryffindors aus, das sich bald zu einem kleinen Tumult an drei Tischen steigerte.

Die Slytherins saßen nur stumm da.

Dumbledore sagte noch ein paar Grußworte und das Festessen begann.

Die Gryffindorer aßen verhältnismäßig wenig und waren früh fertig. Die Ankündigung mit Snape war ihnen anscheinend auf den Magen geschlagen.

Auch Harry fiel diesem Phänomen zum Opfer und unterhielt sich mehr mit seinen Freunden.

Dabei fiel ihm etwas unheimlich wichtiges ein:

"Ron? Wo hast du meine Sachen und Hedwig hin?"

Ron wurde rot.

"Nun ja. Dumbledore wollte sie haben. Zum Aufpassen und so...

Hedwig ist auch hier, in der Eulerei. Ihr ist es nicht schlecht ergangen. Ich habe Dumbledore ja noch gesagt, das es besser wäre sie bei uns zu lassen, aber er sagte es gäbe Zauber die dich durch deine Eule gefährden könnten.

Tut mir Leid."

Harry versuchte Ron zu beruhigen:

"Du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben.

Dumbledore hat das Richtige getan und Hedwig wird es hier auch besser gefallen haben. Da bin ich mir sicher.

Was den Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers betrifft, glaube ich, wollte er einfach Unsinn verhindern."

"Und was ist mit deinen anderen Sachen?"

"Die hat er wahrscheinlich eh weg geschmissen. Das war ja alles von den Dursleys..."

Endlich überzeugt, hellte sich Rons Gesicht auf und Hermine, die die ganze Zeit zu gehört hatte, schlug vor:

"Harry, wenn du deine Eule so vermisst können wir nach dem Essen in die Eulerei gehen. Ich bin sich Hedwig freut sich, sie war seit dem du weg warst traurig."

Die Jungs stimmten dem Vorschlag zu und wollten gerade aufstehen, als eine strenge Stimme hinter ihnen sagte:

"Entschuldigen sie. Darf ich fragen wer sie sind?"


	14. Der Test

Der Test

Eine strenge Stimme fragte:

"Entschuldigen sie. Darf ich fragen wer sie sind?"

Überrascht drehte sich Harry um.

Hinter ihm standen die Professoren Snape und Mc Gonagall und sahen ihn prüfend an.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins registrierte er, das es in der Halle schlagartig still geworden war. Alle beobachteten das Schauspiel und warteten auf die Antwort.

Er lächelte leicht.

Anscheinend erkennen die mich echt nicht. Habe ich mich so verändert? Auch Ron und Hermine war es schwer gefallen...'

Er holte tief Luft und setzte zu Antwort an:

"Sicher dürfen sie fragen wer ich bin, obwohl sie mich eigentlich kennen müssten. Ich habe mich schließlich angekündigt. Mein Name ist Harry Potter."

Die Reaktionen waren vielfältig.

Ron und Hermine lächelten, sie hatten ihn als einzige erkannt.

Snape verbarg seine Emotionen perfekt hinter einer Maske und Mc Gonagall sah aus als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

Ein paar Schüler waren aufgesprungen und starrten ihn an, wieder welche (besonders die Mädchen) schienen erleichtert darüber zu sein, das er kein Mörder war, sondern ein Held.

Mc Gonagall fing sich schnell wieder und erklärte ihm:

"Entschuldige, das wir dich nicht erkannt haben, aber du hast dich sehr verändert. Ähm....Dumbledore wollte mit dir sprechen."

"Meine Freunde? Können die mitkommen?"

"Mr. Potter." Mischte sich Snape ein. "Sie können wohl 5min ohne ihre Freunde auskommen. Das haben sie ja ein Jahr lang bewiesen."

Harry gab keine Antwort.

Seine Gefühlwelt spielte verrückt.

Was mischte sich dieser Schleimbolzen ein? Er hatte keine Befehlgewalt!

Ganz ruhig Harry.' Dachte er bei sich. Er weiß nicht wer du bist. Er weiß nicht das er weit unter dir steht, da er nur ein Mensch ist.'

Oh ja. Snape war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch, obwohl etwas Vampirblut in ihm floss.

Sein Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßvater war ein Quarra gewesen. Aber das Blut hatte sich nach 5Generationen verflüchtigt. Man konnte sich streiten, ob Snape einem Shoudo gehorchen musste oder nicht.

Klar war jedenfalls, er hatte auch Informationen an den Grafen weiter geleitet.

Harry wusste davon, da Harrys Zaubertranklehrer, der ehemalige Lehrer von Snape war...

Das versprach ein amüsantes Jahr zu werden.

Aufgrund seiner Schweigsamkeit (oder etwas anderem? Seine Gefühle hatte man doch nicht sehen können, oder?!) ließ Snape ihn in Ruhe und überlies das Feld Mc Gonagall.

Die sah die beiden misstrauisch an und erklärte dann:

"Harry, es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass deine Freunde mitkommen. Es geht nur um deine Sachen."

Ron und Hermine sahen enttäuscht drein. Sie wollten ihren lang vermissten Freund nicht schon wieder weglassen.

Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, was sollte er sonst tun?

Außerdem dachte er bei sich, dass es so besser war. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, das es lediglich um seine Sachen ging.

Die Professoren fassten das als Zustimmung auf und baten ihn, ihnen zu folgen. Zu dritt verließen sie die aufgewühlte Halle.

Flott liefen sie durch mehrere menschenleere Gänge, um dann vor einem steinernen Phönix anzuhalten. Mit kalter Stimme sprach Snape das Passwort:

"Vanillepudding."

Eindrucksvoll bewegte sich die gut 3m große Statue auf dir Seite und gab die Treppe zu Dumbledoresbüro frei.

Rasch stellten sie sich auf die erste Stufe und wurden hinauf getragen.

Dumbledore war bereits in seinem Büro und erwartete sie.

Snape und Mc Gonagall stellten sich jeweils links und rechts vom Direktor auf.

Unschlüssig stand Harry im Raum, sollte er sich hinsetzen?

Zudem fühlte er sich unwohl. Snape schien eindeutig erheitert (!) und Dumbledore war ungewöhnlich ernst.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Angeklagter vorm Richter.

"Setz dich doch, Harry. Wir haben noch mehrere Dinge zu besprechen."

Dumbledore wies auf einen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Harry kam der Einladung nach und harrte dem was kommen möge. Zudem beunruhigte es ihn etwas, dass die Stange von Fawkes leer war. Zufall oder Absicht?

"Harry," begann Dumbledor langsam. "Ich glaube du weißt, dass du sehr lange weg warst.

In der Zeit ist sehr viel geschehen.

Voldemort (Mc Gonagall zuckte zusammen) wird immer stärker und baut angeblich ein richtiges Heer auf.

Die gesamte Zauberwelt ist deswegen beunruhigt und Fudge ist mehr als unfähig. Viele glauben das Voldemort gewinnen wird und bauen ihre letzten Hoffnungen auf dich.

Ich weiß das ist schwer zu ertragen, aber es ist wahr.

Dies hatte es nicht gerade einfacher gemacht, als du verschwandest. Es gab Gerüchte von du wärst tot, bis zu du würdest als neuer Dunkler Lord zurückkehren.

Und du gabst keine Informationen preis! Geschweige denn hat dich irgendjemand gesehen!

Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!!!

Deine Briefe waren wenige und wirklich gut geschützt. Von Profis!

Bei wem warst du?

Aber jetzt erst einmal zum wichtigsten. Bist du Harry Potter?"

Harry schluckte.

Er hatte gewusst es würde ein schwieriges Gespräch werden, aber das übertraf seine Erwartungen.

Er hatte sehr wohl von allem gewusst, was in der Zauberwelt vor sich ging und was Voldemort machte. Fast so gut wie Dumbledores, wenn nicht besser!

Aber das ihm das alles vorgeschmissen wurde...

Und was sollte die letzte Frage? Vor allem weil Snape so seltsam fröhlich schien....

Snape hatte den Raum durch eine kleine versteckte Tür verlassen und kehrte nun zurück.

In der Hand hielt er eine kleine Phiole.

"Was ist das?"

"Das, Potter" antwortete Snape nicht ohne Stolz, "Ist ein Trank den ich selbst erfunden habe.

Du weißt doch noch was Occlumency ist, oder Potter?"

"Ja."

"Ja. Professor! Merken sie sich das! 5Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"

Nicht nur Harry sah ihn leicht erschrocken an, sondern auch Mc Gonagall.

Ihrem Haus wurden jetzt schon Punkte abgezogen!

"Ja, Professor." Korrigierte sich Harry Zähne knirschend.

Snape sah ihn mit einem stechenden Blick an, fuhr dann aber fort:

"Das Gegenteil von Occlumency ist Legilimency.

Dabei dringt man in das Bewusstsein der Person ein und liest Erinnerungen. Bei Occlumency verhindert man dies.

Aber all das passiert willkürlich und man weiß nicht, welche Erinnerung man erwischt.

Da kommt dieser Trank ins Spiel. Mit ihm kann man den Zeitraum eingrenzen.

In deinem Falle die letzten 3Jahre.

Kapiert, Potter?"

"Ja....Professor."

Er hatte kapiert.

Sie würden in seinen Geist eindringen und seine Erinnerungen lesen, um zu überprüfen ob er wirklich Harry Potter war und um gleichzeitig heraus zufinden wo er gewesen war.

Er konnte ja kein Occlumency kann, zumindest kein Gutes.

Dachten sie...

So ein Geistes Training ist halt doch zu was nütze, wenn Occlumency die erste Lektion ist.

"Gut. Dann trinken sie."

Er bekam den violett schimmernden Trank gereicht und er betrachtete ihn kritisch.

Dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen, vertraute auf das Erlernte und schüttete ihn sich in den Hals.

Zu seiner Überraschung schmeckte der Trank nicht einmal schlecht, er hinterlies nur einen pelzigen Nachgeschmack.

Er wollte schon fragen, ob der Trank überhaupt gewirkt hatte, als er es bemerkte.

Seine Gedanken waren wie in Kleister gehüllt und erstarrt.

Sein Körper reagierte nicht mehr und er konnte nur noch passiv zuhören und -sehen.

"Hat der Trank funktioniert?" fragte Dumbledore.

"So wie es aussieht, ja. Die berechneten Symptome sind eingetreten. Er dürfte nun eigentlich nichts mehr mitbekommen. Allerdings....der Trank wurde bisher nicht ausprobiert."

Harry tobte.

Der Trank wurde noch nicht ausprobiert?!

Schlimm genug das sie dies mit ihm anstellten, aber das er auch noch ein Versuchskaninchen war.....!!!!!!!

Der einzige Vorteil war, dass die Wirkung auf seinen Geist falsch gewesen war, er war hellwach.

Mc Gonagall schien auch nicht gerade von den Methoden angetan:

"Albus, was ist wenn das hier schief geht? Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass das wirklich Harry Potter ist."

"Minerva. Wenn das tatsächlich Harry ist, dann wird er nie von dem folgendem erfahren. Ich hoffe, dass dem so ist.

Severus? Würdest du bitte beginnen."

"Ja."

Harry sah wie sich Snape zu ihm umdrehte und den Zauberstab herausholte.

Plötzlich hob Dumbledore die Hand:

"Warte noch kurz Severus. Was ist mit seiner Narbe? Ist die da?"

Snape nickte ur Antwort und näherte sich Harry.

Er hob eine Hand und strich die Haare aus der Stirn. Die Narbe war da.

"Das war zu erwarten. Der Dunkle Lord würde keinen so offensichtlichen Fehler begehen."

"Ich schätze du hast Recht Severus. Und das Zeichen?"

Severus schlug den Ärmel von Harrys linken Unterarm zurück und scharf sog die Luft ein.

"Was ist Severus? Ist das Mal da?" fragte Mc Gonagall besorgt.

"Nein. Aber er hat mehrere Narben. Keine schlimmen, aber wenn sein ganzer Körper so aussieht...

Harry machte sich Sorgen. Wie viel konnte man an Hand von Narben herausfinden?

Wussten sie von seiner Begegnung mit den Drachen und seinem harten Training?

Dumbledore nickte:

"Gut Severus. Wir müssen raus finden was passiert war. Fang an."

"Legilimens!"

Der Strahl aus Snapes Zauberstab flog auf Harry zu und traf ihn.

.....das Trimagische Turnier.....die letzte Aufgabe: das Labyrinth.....der Pokal......Cedric...Wurmschwanz......Cedrics Tod....die Auferstehung....des Dunklen Lords.....die Todesser.....Priori Incatatem......die Flucht......Albträume von Gängen.....der Orden.....Umbridge.....DA......der Angriff auf Mr. Weasley.....die Falle.....Todesser....Jagd....Sirius.....Bellatrix.....

Harry wusste welche Erinnerung als nächstes kommen würde und wollte den Tod Sirius nicht noch einmal sehen. Es schmerzte immer noch.

Er nahm all seinen Willen, seine Emotionen zusammen und verbannte Snape aus seinem Geist.

"Ahhh!"

Harry war anscheinend ein bisschen zu grob gewesen.

Snape flog nach hinten gegen Mc Gonagall und blieb auf ihr liegen.

Wäre Harrys Körper nicht gelähmt gewesen, hätte er gelacht.

Der Zaubertranklehrer lag mit der Brust auf Mc Gonagall und sein Gesicht lag direkt neben- oder auf ihrem (?) Mund.

Snape war immer noch leicht benommen und registrierte erst langsam in welcher Position sie sich befanden. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war da schneller.

Puterrot versuchte sie den Mann von sich herunter zubekommen, aber er war zu schwer.

Zweimal fiel er auf sie zurück und beim zweitenmal schwor sich Harry hatten sich ihre Münder berührt.

Erschöpft blieb sie liegen und sah den Direktor bittend an.

Dumbledore aber machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten ihr zu helfen und grinste (hinter seinem Bart verborgen) vor sich hin.

Snape erlangte derweil sein volles Bewusstsein wieder zurück und starrt entsetzt auf das weibliche Wesen unter ihm.

Auch er lief rot an und versuchte sich hastig zu erheben, bloß um aus Versehen an ihren Busen zu kommen.

Der erste Reflex von ihr war ihm eine zu scheuern, was daran scheiterte, dass er immer noch auf ihr lag.

Hastig, nun aber sehr vorsichtig stand Snape auf und reichte ihr die Hand:

"Es...es tut mir Leid Minerva. Das war keine Absicht!"

Sie lächelte gezwungen.

"Das macht schon nichts Severus."

Beide sahen sich noch mal uns und starrten wieder rot werdend auf den Boden.

Dumbledor entschärfte die Situation:

"Severus, kannst du uns sagen wer das ist?"

"Das ist 100% Harry Potter. Das hat seine Reaktion auf die Erinnerung von der Falle des Dunklen Lords übermäßig gezeigt."

Snape hatte sich wieder gefasst und lieferte seinen Bericht kalt und leicht zynisch ab.

"Dann bist du also noch nicht zu dem Jahr gekommen?"

"Nein. Aber ich mache weiter. Legilimens!"

Das Schauspiel wiederholte sich, ließ aber Sirius Tod zum Glück aus.

.....Die Prophezeihung.....Opfer oder Mörder?.....Dursleys....Todesser....Gestalten .......Tod der Dursleys.......Ohnmacht......

Ab jetzt würden die ersten Auskunft gebenden Erinnerungen kommen und Harry wusste das.

Er hatte sich einen Plan zu recht gelegt.

Er würde es zulassen, das Snape die Erinnerungen liest, aber alle Gespräche löschen.

Ebenso würde er die Personen und die Umgebung bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verschwimmen

lassen.

Das einzige was deutlich zu sehen sein wird, ist er und sein Gesicht, Zauber und Co.

Wobei wieder alles was auch nur im entferntesten Hinweise geben könnte verwischt wird.

....Traum....Aufwachen.....Personen....Gespräche.....neue Personen....wieder Gespräche....

Fröhlichkeit....Unterricht....Reisen....Drachen......Hogwarts....

Die Erinnerungen waren zu Ende und ein verwirrter Snape löste die Verbindung.

"Was ist?" fragte Mc Gonagall.

"Er...er beherrscht Occlumency."

"Was?! Aber woher...."

"Das hat er gelernt, im Unterricht den er erhalten hat."

"Unterricht? Von dir?" fragte Dumbledor, nun auch verwirrt.

"Nein, fremden. Er hat eindeutig gewollt, dass ich seine Erinnerungen lese, aber nichts schwerwiegendes herausfinden kann.

Die Personen, die Umgebung, und auch manche Handlungen waren verschleiert oder wurden heraus geklammert."

"Was hast du herausgefunden?"

"Er war bei reichen Leuten, die sich gut um ihn gekümmert haben.

Er hatte mehrere Lehrer, in den unterschiedlichsten Fächern. Eins davon war, da bin ich mir sicher, Zaubertränke.

Ansonsten ist er ab Weihnachten in ganz Europa herum gereist und hat irgendwann einmal längere Zeit mit Drachen verbracht."

"Mehr nicht?"

"Doch. Einmal hat er sich vor Todesser versteckt, das war in irgendeiner Stadt, Osteuropa schätze ich. Wie gesagt er wollte das ich die Erinnerung lese und hat mir das mit voller Schärfe gezeigt."

Dumbledore sah zu Harry:

"Also fassen wir es mal zusammen.

Das ist Harry Potter und ihm ging es letztes Jahr gut. Er hat sogar Unterricht bekommen.

Ist er ein Todesser?"

"Nein. Es kamen immer wieder kleine Erinnerungen, wie zu Beispiel das er über einen Mord des Dunklen Lords in der Zeitung liest. Er hasst eindeutig den Dunklen Lord."

"Was wenn er dir gefälschte Erinnerungen gezeigt hat? Gute Occlumency-Meister können das."

"Liebe Mc Gonagall. Der Trank den ich ihm vorher gegeben hatte, enthält einen ähnlichen Stoff wie das Veritaserum. Er konnte nicht lügen!"

Veritasetum?!' dachte Harry leicht brüskiert. Was hat der noch alles reingemischt?'

"Gut, dann wissen wir alles. Wecken wir ihn auf."

Dumbledore war diese Aktion anscheinend doch unangenehm gewesen.


	15. Hedwig

Ich wurde von einer lieben Leserin die mir seit langem mal eine review zukommen lassen hat weiter schreiben das passiert alles deinet wegen Nicole Riddle-Nireth viel Spaß beim lesen^^

Lg Harry Letifer von Argamand

**Hedwig**

Hedwig

"Enervate!" rief Snape.

Der Strahl traf Harry und er wachte auf, bzw. seine Lähmung löste sich.  
Er streckte sich und sah sich leicht verwirrt um.

Für die Erwachsenen war die erwartete Reaktion eingetreten, nicht wissend, dass er die Verwirrung nur spielte.  
"Was issen passiert?" fragte er schläfrig.

Dumbledore versuchte es zu erklären:  
"Du hast den Trank getrunken. Eine Nebenwirkung davon ist, das man ohnmächtig wird. Ich hoffe du nimmst uns das nicht übel."

Fast hätte Harry laut aufgelacht. Fiel denen keine bessere Ausrede ein?!  
Diese so genannte Nebenwirkung war beabsichtigt gewesen!  
Damit das Opfer sich nicht wehren und hilflos ist.  
Zudem wurde damit das Risiko der Ablehnung gesenkt (wenn es kein gutes Occlumency konnte war man wehrlos) und man konnte manche Sachen auch als Traum dem Opfer erklären (wenn es nicht wusste was geschah).

Aber statt den Verwünschungen sagte nur:  
"Ist schon gut. Musste ja sein, oder?"

Mc Gonagall war sichtlich erleichtert das er es so auffasste:  
"Ja, Harry. Es war nötig. Also: Herzlich willkommen zurück."

"Danke."

Eine kalte Stimme zerstörte das leichte Geplänkel:  
"Trotz allem leibt die Frage, wo sie waren, Mr. Potter. Das würde mehrere Leute brennend interessieren."

Snape!  
Harry verfluchten ihn nach allen Regel der Kunst.  
Konnte der nicht einmal aufhören?!  
Dem würde er es diesmal aber zeigen!

Äußerlich versteifte er sich und legte eine kalte Maske auf sein Gesicht.  
Aus den Augenwinkel sah er, wie der Direktor und seine Vertretung über die Verwandlung leicht geschockt drein schauten.  
Schließlich kannten sie ihn nur als den fröhlichen, unschuldigen Jungen.

Auch Severus (wie Harry ihn in Gedanken zynisch nannte) zeigte fast eine unsnapische Regung, ------Angst.  
Harry stand aus dem Sessel auf und trat zwei Schreite auf den Zaubertrankprofessor zu und sah ihn kühl an.  
Der wäre fast zurück gewichen...

"Wie können sie es sich erlauben mich immer noch zu fragen?!  
Ich dachte ich hätte ihnen mehr als deutlich klar gemacht, dass ich nichts erzählen möchte.  
Das was sie sich hier geleistet haben war mehr als peinlich."

Zufrieden registrierte er, wie Snape von blass (seiner normalen Farbe) zu bleich wechselte.

Harry war inzwischen klar, dass seine dunkleren Seiten die Oberhand gewonnen hatten, aber er genoss es.

"Sie haben gelogen, gepfuscht und sich nicht standesgemäß verhalten!  
Sie fragen sich sicher, wovon ich spreche, oder?"

Snape gab keine Antwort. Immer noch hielt ihn die Verwandlung zu sehr in Bann.  
Auch seine zwei Kollegen schienen unfähig einzugreifen, obwohl Dumbledore sich ein paar Mal störend räusperte.

"Sie haben gelogen, als sie behaupteten sie wollen nur überprüfen wer ich bin.  
Aber das ist nur auf Dumbledores Anweisung geschehen...  
Keine ruhmreiche Tat, Direktor.  
Gepfuscht haben sie beim Trank. Anstatt mich ohnmächtig zu machen, bewirkte er eine Lähmung......  
Ich sehe die Groschen fallen."

Snape war nun eindeutig geschockt und Dumbledore schien sich gerade aus dem Raum zu wünschen. Nur Mc Gonagall behielt einigermaßen die Fassung.

Harry dämmte langsam seine Wut wieder auf normal Pegel und sprach eindeutig freundlicher weiter (nicht das seine Stimme schon die Minusgrade verlassen hätte...):

"Ich weiß alles. Aber das ist nicht so schlimm.  
Das schlimmste war ihr Verhalten, Herr PROFFESSOR!  
Sie gestehen sich einfach keine Niederlage ein und versuchen es immer weiter.  
Ich erzähle ihnen nicht was ich gemacht, getan oder gedacht habe. Das ist Privat und geht nur mich was an!"

Snape hatte die verkappte Drohung verstanden.  
Harry glaubte nicht, dass er noch einmal in diesem Schuljahr nach fragen würde.

Dumbledore hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder gefasst:

"HARRY! Was soll das?!"

Harry hatte sich wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle und war wieder der nett'.

"Entschuldigen sie, Herr Direktor. Waren wohl noch Nachwirkungen."

Wieder über den plötzlichen Wechsel überrascht, stotterte Mc Gonagall:  
"Nebenwirkungen?!....Das...Entschuldigung....Was?!...Kontrolle...."

Harry seufzte und drehte sich wieder zum Schulleiter um. Dann fragte er:

"Es tut mir Leid, was eben geschehen ist. Darf ich gehen? Von dem Test werde ich niemandem etwas sagen."

"Ja...sicher." brummelte Dumbledore.

Harry nickte zu Abschied und verlies das Büro...einen immer noch leicht geschockten Snape zurück lassend.

************************************************

Leicht angesäuert betrat Harry die Eulerei.

Er hätte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren dürfen, nicht am ERSTEN Schultag!  
Harry konnte bloß hoffen, dass sie den Ausbruch tatsächlich als Nebenwirkung abstempelten und nicht weiter forschten.

Hinter Eulen, Eulenstangen und Federbergen entdeckte er Hermine, Ron und seine lang vermisste Gefährtin, HEDWIG.

Sofort heiterte sich seine Stimmung auf und fast schon fröhlich lief er zu den Dreien.

Hedwig entdeckte ihn als erstes.  
Sofort ließ sie all die Streicheleinheiten und Leckerlies von den zwei Menschen fallen, breitete ihre Flügel aus und flog zu ihrem Herrn.

Der sah nur noch einen weißen Fleck der auf ihn zu stürzte und hatte dann auch schon eine Eule ihm Gesicht.  
Unter der Wucht des Aufschlages taumelte er leicht, hatte sich dann aber wieder im Griff.

"Hedwig!" prustete er glücklich, wobei er mehrere Federn ausspuckte.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, als wollte sie ihn nie mehr loslassen und krächzte leise.  
Ein Bild des Wiedersehens.

Hermine und Ron standen nur lächelnd daneben und sahen zu.  
Sie wussten einfach, dass das ihr echter Harry war und brauchten keinen komplizierten Beweis, wie Dumbledore.

Nach endlosen Minuten (oder waren es Stunden?) machte sich Hedwig los und flog ein wenig in der Luft herum, bevor sie auf Harrys Schulter landete.

Nachdem sie so signalisiert hatte, dass Harry auch für andere Wesen wieder zugänglich war, stellte Ron eine Frage:

"Und? Wie war es beim Direktor? Hat er dir deine Sachen wieder gegeben?"

"Ähm...nein. Das haben wir komplett vergessen."

"Harry! Wo hast du nur deinen Kopf?"

Leicht rot geworden antwortete er:

"Herm, wir haben über Anderes geredet. Was passiert ist und so.  
Auch wollte er wissen wo ich war, was ich ihm natürlich nicht gesagt habe.  
Zudem war auch noch die ganze Zeit Snape da!"

"Du hast ihm nicht gesagt, wo du warst?"

"Nein. Ich konnte es ja auch nicht euch sagen."

Die zwei seufzten. Sie waren immer noch neugierig. Allerdings kam dann die rein praktische Frage von Hermine:

"Was willst du denn dann anziehen? Im Zug hattest du kein Gepäck und die Kleidung von früher dürfte dir sowieso zu klein sein."

Harry grinste:  
"Keine Angst. Ich habe genug Kleidung. Im Zug hatte ich sie nur verkleinert in meiner Jackentasche.  
Wie viel Uhr ist es eigentlich?"

"23. 18!!! Wir müssen ins Bett, bevor die uns erwischen!" rief Ron erschreckt.

Schnell verabschiedeten sie sich von Hedwig, die traurig schuhuute.  
Harry tat es ihm Herzen weh, sie wieder allein zu lassen, aber er hatte keine Wahl.

Vorsichtig und möglichst leise, liefen die drei zum Gryffindorturm.

Wie durch ein Wunder begegneten sie keinem Lehrer, wobei Harry argwöhnte, das die alle bei einer Lehrerkonferenz waren mit dem Hauptthema Harry Potter'.

Vor dem Bild der fetten Dame hielten sie an, die bereits schlief.

Nervös fragte der Junge, der lebt:  
"Wie war das Passwort?"

"Keine Ahnung...Hermine?"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht."

Da standen sie nun, ohne Passwort.  
Langsam sickerte in ihn hinein, was das bedeutete...sie würden früher oder später gefunden werden!

Verzweifelt wandte er sich nochmals an Hermine:  
"Fällt dir wirklich nicht ein?"

Schweigen, und dann die zaghafte Antwort:  
"Doch. Ein Junge meinte, dass das Passwort so einfach sei, wegen dem Löwen."

"Wegen dem Löwen?!"

"Ja, irgendwie hat das Passwort mit einem Löwen zu tun."

Ein Anhaltspunkt, mehr nicht.  
Harry stupste leicht das Bild an.  
Die fette Dame räkelte sich und blinzelte zu den dreien:

"Kinderchen, was macht ihr den noch hier?"

Gezwungen lächelte Hermine:  
"Wir waren in der Eulerei und haben die Zeit übersehen."

"Dann sagt schnell das Passwort und lasst mich weiter schlafen. UHHHA." Gähnte die Dame.

"Das geht nicht." Versuchte ihr Ron klar zu machen. "Wir kennen das Passwort nicht, da heute der erste Schultag war und wir in der Eulerei waren."

Die fette Dame zuckte die Schultern:  
"Wenn ihr kein Passwort habt, kann ich euch auch nicht reinlassen."

"Können wir raten?" fragt Harry hoffnungsvoll.

"Sicher. Schließlich könntet ihr das Passwort auch einfach vergessen haben."

"Gut."

Sie machten aus, dass jeder solange dran war. Bis ihm nichts mehr zu Löwe einfiel.  
Hermine machte den Anfang:

"Löwenbändiger."

"Löwenherz."

"Löwenbrüllen."

"Löwenmähne."

...........

"Löwentatze. Uff, ich kann nicht mehr."

"War schon ganz gut, Kindchen. Der Löwe war richtig. Wer ist der nächste?"

"Ich." Ließ Ron verlauten und trat vor.

"Löwenmagie."

"Löwenkäfig."

"Löwenhaar."

"Gryffindorlöwe."

..................

"Löwenmut."

"Mir fällt nichts mehr ein.... vielleicht Löwenhaus?"

"Nein. Aber der Gryffindorlöwe war ganz gut. Harry, du bist der letzte. Komm Kindchen, du schaffst das."

"Ja, Harry. Hör zu, es muss etwas in Verbindung mit Gryffindor sein. O.K.?" erklärte ihm Hermine und Ron feuerte ihn an:  
"Nur gut überlegen, Harry. Dann schaffst du das mit links."

Er nickte, gerührt von soviel zu Spruch und fing an:

"Löwenzeichen."

"Löwenstab."

"Löwenstärke."

"Gründerlöwe."

"Löwenkinder."

"Fast Kindchen. Nur nicht Kinder, sondern...." half die fette Dame.

"Äh..."

"HARRY!" flüsterte Hermine panisch.

"Was?!"

"Filchs Katze, Mrs. Norris."

"Scheiße."  
Filch würde in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Und bis dahin mussten sie im Gryffindorraum sein!  
Er versuchte es blindlings:

"Löwennachfahren."

"Löwenenkel."

"Löwenahnen."

Er hörte schon die Schritte des Hausmeisters. Er hatte nur noch wenige Sekunden. Und im viel nichts ein!

Seine Freunde schauten ihn hilfesuchend an und er versuchte die Panik zurück zu drängen.  
Ganz ruhig Harry. Du warst schon in schlimmeren und gefährlicheren Situationen. Also wie heißt diese verfluchte Passwort?'

Die Schritte kamen immer näher und er hörte (dank seiner Elbenohren) den Hausmeister leise mit der Katze reden:

"So Mrs. Norris. Hier? Nein, ein bisschen weiter. So ist es gut, ja weiter so."

Ihm drehte sich der Magen um, er musste das Passwort finden!

"Aähm. Löwenmacht."

Noch 5 Sekunden.

"Löwenpartner."

Noch 3 Sekunden.  
Harry hatte die Erleuchtung, sein letzter Versuch musste klappen:

"Löwenerbe."

"Na also." Lächelte die fette Dame und klappte zur Seite.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren hechteten die drei in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Sie erwarteten, dass sie eine knochige Hand packen und zurück reißen würde, doch das war nicht der Fall.  
Sie hatten es geschafft!!!


	16. Der Erste Schultag

**Der erste Schultag**

Der erste Schultag

Wie sie da erschöpft im Gemeinschaftsraum lagen, sah sicher komisch aus.  
So dauerte es auch nicht lange und die ersten unterdrückten Lacher waren zu hören.

"Ron?" fragte Harry gepresst.

"Ja?"

"Könntest du bitte von mir heruntergehen?"

"Würde ich ja gerne, aber Hermine liegt auf mir."

Harry hatte das Pech gehabt, als ganz unten von dem lebendigem Sandwich zu liegen.  
Er war stark, durchtrainiert und hatte zum Teil stabilere Knochen als Menschen, doch auch für ihn war die Haltung unbequem.  
Er fühlte wie plötzlich ein Teil des Gewichtes verschwand und schlussfolgerte richtig, das Hermine aufgestanden sein musste.  
Nun bewegte sich auch Ron und wenige Sekunden später stand auch Harry wieder.

Der sah sich jetzt erst mal um.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war gut gefüllt und fast alle sahen zu ihnen hin.  
Ginny wollte anscheinend wissen, was passiert war und lief zu ihrem Bruder.

"Woher kommst du Ron?"

"Von draußen. Wir haben uns in der Eulerei verspätet."

Ginny schien noch nicht befriedigt.

"Und warum seid ihr so.....ähm, reingekullert?"

Diesmal antwortete Harry:  
"Wir wussten nicht das Passwort und haben einfach geraten. Leider kam dann Filch und hätte uns fast erwischt. Tut uns Leid Ginny, wenn wir dir Sorgen bereitet haben."

Der Erfolg war umwerfend.  
Ginny war schon früher in seiner Gegenwart rot geworden, doch da hatte sich dann eigentlich gelegt, bis jetzt.  
Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, da war sie rot wie eine Tomate geworden und stammelte:

"Nein, Harry.....ich...ich machte mir keine Sorgen..."

Hermine beendete die peinliche Szene indem sie Vorschlug sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes zu setzen.

Froh nahmen sie an und bald hatte sich eine fröhliche Runde aus den Siebtklässlern gebildet.  
Ein paar mal, kam die Rede auf Harry und sein Incognitojahr' wie sie es nannten, aber er wehrte immer ab.  
Seamus entschuldigte sich für seine Verdächtigungen im Zug und Parvatil erzählte von ihren Ferien.  
Erst als es Mitternacht schlug gingen die Schüler ins Bett.

Was bei Harry ein Problem war.  
Er war das ganze vergangene Jahr nicht früher als 2Uhr ins Bett gegangen und brauchte auch nur so wenig Schlaf.  
So wälzte er sich fast eine Stundelang, von einer Seite auf die andere und konnte nicht schlafen.  
Erst um 1Uhr hatte er genug davon und beschloss sich seine Schulbücher anzusehen.

Dabei stellte er rasch fest, das er in den meisten Fächern voraus war.  
Nur in Alte Runen hing er ein bisschen nach, was aber wohl daran lag das er erst ein Jahr lang Runen lernte.  
Am weitesten voraus war er in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke, wie er zu seiner Überraschung feststellte.

Um Halb drei hörte er auf in seinem Alte Runen Buch zu schmökern und begab sich ins Bett.

*******************************************

Schläfrig öffnete er die Augen.  
Es war sechs Uhr. Genau die Zeit, an der er es sich angewöhnt hatte aufzustehen.

Ein Blick auf die Nachbarbetten bestätigte seine Vermutung, das er als einziges wach war. Die Vorhänge waren alle noch zugezogen.  
Froh die Dusche alleine für sich zu haben begab er sich zu Bad.

30 Minuten später kam er fertig angezogen wieder heraus und fragte sich was er tun solle.

Lernen? Nein, habe ich erst gestern Abend gemacht.  
Was kann ich sonst tun? Frühstück gibt es erst um Acht und die anderen will ich nicht aufwecken.  
Raus gehen geht nicht, wegen der neuen Schulordnung, obwohl wegen der Früh wurde nichts gesagt...'

Gedacht, getan.  
Er beschloss joggen zu gehen und sich dabei richtig auszutoben.

Auf dem Weg hinaus traf er niemanden. Es war als wäre das Schloss ausgestorben.

Kaum stand er draußen begann er zu laufen.  
Drei Runden um den See, zum verbotenen Wald und wieder zurück, dann ein Abstecher ins Quidditchstadion.  
Dort blieb er erst einmal und fing mit ein paar Auflockerungsübungen an gefolgt von Dehnungsübungen.  
Damit fertig fing er an Karate-, Faust- und Schwertkampftrockenübungen zu machen.

Er sah nicht, wie ein Mädchen (aus der Sechsten) vorbei kam und verblüfft stehen blieb, dann aber im Höchsttempo zum Schloss zurück rannte.  
Fertig mit seinem Morgentraining hörte er ein Gekicher und sah auf.

Was er sah, konnte er zuerst nicht fassen.  
Auf den Tribünen saßen gut 10 Mädchen und sahen ihn an.  
Es war deutlich zusehen, das sie schon länger da waren und es anscheinend genossen hatten.

Ganz cool, Harry. Das sind nur Fans.'

Eins der Mädchen kam jetzt die Tribüne herunter geklettert und lief auf in zu. Die anderen Mädchen folgten zögerlich.  
Außer Atem kam sie bei ihm an und versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber sie keuchte dabei sehr.

Harry hatte Mitleid mit ihr und versuchte sie erst einmal zu beruhigen:  
"Ganz ruhig. Atmet zweimal tief ein und aus, dann wird das schon wieder."

Dankbar sah sie ihn an und tat was er empfohlen hatte.  
Ihre Freundinnen hatten die beiden derweil erreicht und sahen interessiert zu.  
Sie hatte inzwischen wieder Luft und fragte:

"Hast du eine Freundin?"

Harry war platt.  
Das war sein erster Schultag und jetzt die Frage! Und so direkt!  
Und vor allem, was sollte er antworten?  
Ja, das er verheiratet mit einem Drachen war und demnächst verlobt wird mit einer Elbin und einer Vampirin?  
Nein, Das Mädchen würde in Ohnmacht fallen.  
Also antwortete er:

"Nein, ich habe noch keine menschliche Freundin."

Das Mädchen schien das Wort menschliche' vollkommen zu ignorieren und starrte ihn nur glücklich an.  
Dann wurde sie rot und rannte einfach davon, ihre Freundinnen hinterher.  
Harry blieb ein wenig verblüfft stehen und joggte dann zu Schloss zurück.

****************************************

Zum Umziehen ging er nochmals in den Schlafsaal zurück.  
Es war 7.45Uhr und wie er fand höchste Zeit zum Aufstehen.

Leider sahen das seine Freunde anders und so dauerte es fast eine Viertelstunde, bis er sie alle aus den Federn hatte.  
Ron beschwerte sich noch, das Harry früher immer selbst verschlafen hätte, doch der antwortete nur:

"Das war früher! Ich bin seit 6Uhr wach. Los, STEH AUF!"

Während sich die anderen müde und gähnend anzogen, duschte er sich kurz und zog sich noch im Bad um (wegen den Narben).  
Was zu einigen Fragen veranlasste.  
Er erklärte daraufhin locker, er sei schon joggen gewesen, worauf er fassungslos angesehen wurde.  
Gemeinsam betraten sie dann um 8.20Uhr die Große Halle zum Frühstück.  
Auf ihren Plätzen lagen die Stundenpläne und Harry las ihn sich schnell durch:

Zeit Montag Dienstag Mittwoch Donnerstag Freitag Samstag  
7.00-8.30 Frühstück  
9.00-  
11.00 Verwand-lung Zauber-tränke Verteidigung  
g.d.d.K. Zauberkunst Alte Runen Kräuter-kunde  
11.00-  
13.00 Geschichte  
d. Zauberei Pflege mag.  
Geschöpfe Kräuter-kunde Zauber-tränke Alte Runen Verteidigung  
g.d.d.K.  
13.00-14.00 Mittagessen  
14.00-15.00 Zauberkunst Verwand-lung Geschichte  
der Zauberei Pflege mag.  
Geschöpfe Geschichte  
d. Zauberei Duellierclub  
15.00-16.00 (Projekt) Verwand-lung Zauberkunst Pflege mag.  
Geschöpfe (Projekt) Duellierclub  
19.00-  
20.00 Abendessen  
23.00-  
1.00 Astronomie

(blickt bei dem Plan noch einer durch?! Dabei habe ich mir doch soviel Mühe gegeben *snüff)

"Ächz." Hörte er Ron sagen. "Wie sollen wir nachdem Unterricht auch noch unsere Hausaufgaben machen? Und den Duellierclub und Quidditch!  
Und was soll das mit dem Projekt?!"

Seamus stimmte dem zu und bald war ein Chor der Verzweiflung zu hören.  
Nach einer Weile fragte Dean:

"He, Harry. Wie findest du den Plan? Du hast bisher überhaupt nichts dazu gesagt."

Natürlich sahen ihn jetzt alle Gryffindorjungs neugierig an.  
Harry entschloss sich, ehrlich zu antworten:

"Ich finde ihn erholsam. Man hat soviel Freizeit und Freiraum, kaum zu vergleichen mit meinem letzten Plan."

"Spinnst du? Das ist mörderisch!"

"Kaum. Höchstens stressig und seht mal auf die Uhr, wir müssen gehen."

Nach diesem Blick auf die Uhr liefen sie alle schnell zu dem Klassenzimmer, wo sie ihre erste Schulstunde mit Mc Gonagall haben würden.  
Die meisten Schüler (Ravenclaw und Gryffindor) waren schon da und warteten.  
Auch Hermine stand unter ihnen.

Kaum hatten Ron und Harry sie erreicht, redete Hermine auch schon los:

"Ich habe in Erfahrung gebracht, dass das siebte Jahr Verwandlung das schwerste sein soll.  
Wir werden lernen ganze Möbel in Tiere zu verwandeln!  
Harry, bist du sich das du das kannst?  
Dieses Jahr sollen auch Test für Animagi gemacht werden, ich möchte unbedingt ein Animagus werden. Und Ihr?  
Oh, Mc Gonagall!"

Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment die Lehrerin und unterbrach den Redeschwall.  
Die Klasse strömte ins Zimmer und suchte sich die besten Plätze.

Das Trio nahm Plätze in der Mitte und wartete bis es ruhig wurde.  
Mc Gonagall begann ihre Rede:

"Herzlich willkommen zu ihrem letzten Jahr.  
Wie sie ja sicher wissen, werden sie dieses Jahr die UGZs schreiben.  
Das heißt sie werden noch mehr lernen und arbeiten müssen.  
Zudem werden in diesem Jahr die Magietests und die Animagitests gemacht.  
Die Animagitests werden nach Weihnachten durch geführt, näheres ein anderes Mal.  
Die Magietests werden hingegen an Halloween stattfinden. Kurz darauf werden die Projekte beginnen, bei denen die Talente festgestellt und verstärkt werden sollen.  
Aber jetzt zurück zum Stoff.  
Letztes Jahr haben wir schon größere Gegenstände verwandelt.  
Sie werden sich sicher noch daran erinnern.  
Auch haben wir zu Ende hin zwei Tiere in ein Ding verwandelt. Dies werden wir heute wiederholen."

Sie bückte sich und hob eine kleine Kiste vom Boden auf.

"Hier drin sind Regenwürmer.  
Bitte nehmen sie sich jeweils zwei und transformieren sie sie dann in ein goldenes Armkettchen. Beginnen sie bitte."

Nachdem sich jeder seine Würmer geholt hatte, begann das Transformieren, oder zu mindest der Versuch.

Rons Armband war ein voller Misserfolg. Es war schlapprig und glitschig und die Farbe war schwankte zwischen Gold und Schlammbraun.  
Ganz anders war Hermines Armband. Es war golden, zierlich und ohne Verzierungen, klassisch schön.

Auch die anderen brachten die unterschiedlichsten Variationen zusammen.  
Amüsiert beobachtete er sie und erinnerte sich an seine eigenen ersten Versuche.

Es waren zwei Küchenschaben gewesen, die er in Ohrringe hätte verwandeln sollen.  
Nach 2 Stunden hatten die Schaben gerade mal eine Öse an ihrem Hinterleib.  
Fast drei Wochen quälte er sich mit der Aufgabe rum, dann hatte er es geschafft. Danach war er in der Lage gewesen erst 3, dann 4 und zuletzt sogar 10 Waschbären gleichzeitig zu verwandeln.

Seine Lehrerin war ganz stolz auf ihn gewesen, zeigte das aber nur indem sie sagte, dass das eines Shoudo würdig sei.

"MR POTTER!!! Würden sie bitte dem Unterricht beiwohnen."

Erschreckt kam er aus seinen Träumen zurück.  
Vor ihm stand eine wütende Mc Gonagall, die gerade überlegen zu schien wie viele Punkte sie ihm abzog.  
Auch die anderen Schüler sahen ihn an.

Wie lange war er weggewesen?

"Würden sie jetzt bitte ihre Würmer verwandeln? Sonst sehe ich mich genötigt ihnen Punkte ab zuziehen."

Und dich eine Klasse zurück zu versetzen.' Fügte Harry in Gedanken dazu.

Rasch fing er seine Regenwürmer ein, die sich davon machen wollten und hob den Zauberstab.  
Mc Gonagall sah jeder seiner Bewegungen genau zu.  
Anscheinend erwartete sie sein Versagen, wie auch der Rest der Klasse und seine Freunde.

Na wartet! Euch werde ich es zeigen.' Dachte er und sprach den Zauber.  
Die beiden Regenwürmer verbanden sich und flochten sich zu einer Kette. Auch wurden sie länger und der Schwanz und der Kopf stießen wieder zusammen.  
An dieser Nahtstelle wuchs eine unkenntliche Ausbuchtung, die immer härter wurde.  
Die Regenwurmkörper wurden glatter und bekamen eine rot-goldene Farbe.  
Das unkenntliche Etwas wurde immer blasser und weißer und man konnte bei näherem Betrachten einen Stein erkennen.  
Nun konnte man nichts Regenwurmartiges mehr erkennen. Nur zwei, in einander gewundene, zierliche Ketten lagen auf dem Tisch, die sich an dem Mondstein trafen.  
Die Transformation war abgeschlossen.  
Vor ihm lag einen Damenarmband, das einer Königin würdig war.

"Bitte sehr." Sagte er höflich und hielt der Lehrerin das Schmuckstück hin.

Dabei überprüfte er die Beschaffenheit und das Gewicht. Alles war perfekt.  
Das musste auch Mc Gonagall zugeben, die das Band ganze 5Minuten untersuchte, verfolgt von den bangen Blicken der Klasse.

"Mr. Potter, diese Arbeit ist brillant. Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Erleichtert seufzte die Klasse auf und beglückwünschte Harry.  
Mc Gonagall während dessen, gab das Armband zurück und lief weiter zum nächsten Tisch, um die Arbeit zu begutachten.

"Harry, das war fantastisch!" lobte ihn Hermine.

Und Ron stimmte zu:  
"Von Herm ist man so etwas gewöhnt, aber von dir? Wo auch immer du warst, du hast was gelernt."

Auch am restlichen Schultag stellte sich das immer wieder heraus.  
In Geschichte der Zauberei kannte er die Daten vom Sturz Grindelwalds und in Zauberkunst konnte er alle Zaubersprüche beim ersten Versuch.

Bis zum Abendessen hatte das die Runde gemacht und es fingen sich an, die ersten Harry- Potter-Fanclubs zugründen.


	17. Streit

Streit

Harry schlang sein Abendessen möglichst schnell herunter und war so als erster fertig.

Er konnte es nicht genau sagen woran es lag, aber er fühlte sich beobachtet.  
Gut, er hatte sich in dem Jahr davor an neugierige Blicke gewöhnt, als er in ganz Europa allen möglichen hochrangigen Elben und Vampiren vorgestellt worden war, aber das war anders.  
Diese Blicke wollten was anderes, und in gewisser Weise gefährlicheres.

Er entschuldigte sich bei seinen Freunden das es ihm zu laut sei und verlies beinahe fluchtartig die Halle in Richtung Gryffindorraum.

Gedanken verloren schlenderte er durch die Gänge und dachte über das seltsame Verhalten der Mädchen nach.  
Ginny und Luna wurden in seiner Gegenwart rot und schüchtern, ein anderes fragt ihn einfach, ob er eine Freundin hätte....Wahnsinn!  
Die einzige Erklärung wäre, das sie sich alle in ihn verliebt hätten, aber alle?

Weiter kam er in seinem Gedankengang nicht, denn zwei Gorillas, genannt Crabbe und Goyle versperrten den Weg.  
Und wie das bei ihnen so war, konnte das Gehirn auch nicht weit sein. Zwischen den beiden stand feist grinsend, Draco Malfoy.  
Auch er war größer geworden und sah unbestreitbar gut aus. Er wäre sicher der Schwarm aller Mädchen gewesen (und war es das 6. Jahr auch wahrscheinlich), wenn da nicht ein gewisser Harry Potter aufgetaucht wäre.  
Und dafür wollte er sich anscheinend rächen.

"Na Potter. Hast dich auch wieder her getraut?"

"Wie du siehst..."

Harry blieb cool. Er wollte sich nicht von einem eifersüchtigen Jüngling provozieren lassen.

"Du konntest wohl dein Schulgeld nicht bezahlen, was?  
Das tut mir aber Leid. Musstest wohl ein Jahr auf dem Müll leben."

Die beiden Gorillas fingen an zu grinsen und verschränkten die Arme.

Malfoy meinte es ernst und versuchte alles daran zu setzen, das Harry zuschlug.  
Doch der wollte nicht.  
Er konnte seinen gegenüber auch so des Wind aus den Segeln nehmen.

"Malfoy." Setzte Harry langsam an. "Ich habe genug Geld um davon zu leben."

"Sicher. Also war es keine Müllkippe.  
Dann hast du das Jahr in einem Hotel verbracht mit Drogen und über deinen toten Paten getrauert. Würde ich dir zutrauen."

Inzwischen waren die meisten mit dem Abendessen fertig und kamen den Gang entlang.  
Gezwungener Maßen, da der Gang blockiert war, blieben sie stehen und hörten zu.  
"Nein. Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan.  
Aber da du auf solch schmutzige Gedanken kommst, hast du deine Ferien vielleicht auf der Müllkippe verbracht?"

Harry war wütend und seine Stimme hatte die Temperatur eines Eiswindes.  
Trotzdem schaffte er es noch eine gewisse Liebenswürdigkeit hineinzulegen, so das er fast wie ein höflicher Gesprächspartner klang.

Immer mehr Schüler versammelten sich um die beiden, doch niemand griff ein.  
Alle wollten erst einmal wissen, wer gewinnen würde.  
Draco hatte anscheinend seine Stellung im letzten Jahr ausgebaut.

Der war inzwischen auch nicht mehr ohne Gefühlsregung. Sein Gesicht hatte einen leichten Rotschimmer bekommen und er blaffte gehässig zurück:

"Wärst du aus einer genauso reinblütigen und edlen Familie wie ich, würdest u wissen dass das völlig unmöglich ist!  
Aber woher sollst du das wissen? Schließlich bist du der Sohn eines Schlammblutes!"

Mehrere in der Umgebung hielten entsetzt die Luft an und sahen zu Harry, gespannt wie der auf die ungeheuerliche Beleidigung reagieren würde.

Harry hatte schon immer empfindlich auf Beleidigungen seiner Eltern reagiert, doch das war bisher der Gipfel!  
Die Wut kochte in Harry hoch und nur mühsam hielt er sich davon ab, dem anderen an die Kehle zu gehen.  
Trotzdem muss einiges aus seiner Gemütslage rüber gekommen sein, denn Crabbe und Goyle stellten sich schützend vor ihren Meister.

Aus den Augenwinkeln entdeckte Harry Ron, Hermine und andere Gryffindors, die versuchten sich durch die Menge zu ihm durch zukämpfen.  
Dieser Anblick beruhigte ihn wieder und er erinnerte sich wer er war.  
Seine Mutter war reinblütig gewesen, die einzige Versschmutzung' des Blutes war Tom Riddle gewesen.  
Ansonsten war der Stammbaum rein- und das konnte man in allen Linien zurückverfolgen bis 300 nach Christus!  
Am liebsten hätte er das gesagt, doch es ging nicht.  
Also muss ich seine Familie beleidigen.....'

"Du kennst nicht einmal die Hälfte meiner Familie, Malfoy (was wahr war). Also erlaube dir kein Urteil!  
Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass deine Familie reich und reinblütig ist, aber bilde dir nicht zuviel darauf ein!  
Anscheinend kommt sie nämlich ihrer Stellung nicht nach.  
Du, zum Beispiel, rutschst sehr schnell in die Gossensprache ab und bist den anderen bestenfalls einmiserables Vorbild."

Zufrieden registrierte er, wie der Slytherin die Fäuste ballte und anscheinend nicht sehr begeistert war.  
Diabolisch lächelnd machte Harry weiter:

"Dein Vater hingegen bewahrt immer Anstand und Haltung, oder?  
Er repräsentiert den Malfoystolz und Glaube, ein echter Reinblütler.  
Zumindest denk man das.  
Dein Vater ist auch ein Todesser und dient einer lächerlichen Gestalt, dem dunklen Lord.  
Er kniet vor ihm nieder, küsst ihm den Umhang und was weiß ich noch...  
Lass deiner Fantasie freien Lauf!"

Draco wechselte immer schneller von blass, zu rot und wieder zurück.  
Die Zuschauer sahen nur noch still zu und auch Harrys Freunde hörten diese Rede an und vergaßen ganz, sich weiter voran zu kämpfen.

"Tja, der dunkle Lord.  
Anführer der Reinblütigen die mehr Macht und Recht, natürlich zu ihrem Vorteil wollen.  
Weißt du, was sie dabei vergessen?  
Der Vater des Lords war kein Zauberer.........ich sehe es dämmert dir.  
Ja, der Vater des Dunklen Lords war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Muggel, der die Mutter von ihm obendrein verlassen hat!"

Mehrere schnappten nach Luft. Die Geschichte war ihnen neu und unglaublich.  
Auch die drei Slytherins hörten nur noch zu, was er ihnen zu sagen hatte.

Harry hatten schon zwei- oder dreimal Reden gehalten und dabei sein Talent entdeckt. Das lies er nun zur vollen Entfaltung kommen.

"Aber lassen wir das, dies hatte nicht alles direkt mit der Familie zu tun.  
Also fragen wir, wofür stehen Reinblütler? Und speziell reiche Reinblütler, wie die Familie Malfoy?  
Sie stehen für Wahrheit, Rechtschaffenheit, Gerechtigkeit und als kluge Berater der Zauberwelt, da sie auf Grund ihrer langen Geschichte so manches Geheimnis kennen.  
Welche dieser Eigenschaften hat dein Familie erfüllt?"

Malfoy ballte die Fäuste und starrte ihn hass erfüllt an.

"Wahrheit? Indem sie sich als Todesser im Schutze der Nacht versteckt?  
Rechtschaffenheit? Indem sie Schlammblütler tötet?  
Gerechtigkeit? Indem sie versucht das Gesetz zu umgehen und willkürlich richtet?  
Oder war sie zumindest kluge Berater? Sie war Berater, aber klug? Eher auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht.  
Ein bisschen Ehrhaftigkeit und Anstand täten deiner gesamten Familie gut.  
Dann würde sie vielleicht auch mehr als Bestechungsgelder haben, nämlich unerkauftes Ansehen und Freunde."

Die ganze Rede über war Harry höflich, nett und freundlich gewesen, doch war die Verletzungen ganz genau kalkuliert gewesen.  
So überraschte es ihn nicht sonderlich, als Draco anfing zu zittern und die Fäuste ballte:

"Wie kannst du er wagen?!" presste er mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Der Slytherin sprang nach vorn und zielte mit seiner Faust direkt auf Harrys Gesicht.  
Schlechte Idee, wie sich nachher rausstellen sollte...

Harry sah ihn dank seiner übermenschlichen Sinne schon früh kommen und wich ohne Probleme nach hinten aus.  
Wieder ein Angriff und diesmal drehte er sich elegant zur Seite.

Diese Überlegenheit machte Malfoy noch wütender und er vergaß alles um sich herum.  
Immer wieder griff er an, ohne auch nur eine Berührung zu landen.

Mit der Zeit wunderte sich Harry, was sein Gegner vor hatte, als er es jedoch erkannte...war es zu spät.  
Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

Harrys Freunde wollten ihm helfen, doch sie würden erst in mehreren Minuten, bis zu ihm durch kommen...

Ihm fiel es immer schwerer den Angriffen auszuweichen, die immer schneller kamen.  
Der Ausweichzeitraum wurde auch immer knapper und hier und da spürte er den Luftzug.

Schnell checkte er die Situation.  
Wenn er angreifen würde, hätte er die zwei Gorillas am Hals und zudem sein Versprechen gebrochen niemals Menschen zu verletzen.  
Wenn er nichts tun würde, läge er aber in absehbarere Zeit am Boden.  
Wenn er fliehen würde, wäre er bei den Schülern unten durch.

Noch mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt, sah er einen tiefen Schwinger zu spät kommen.  
Mit voller Wucht traf ihn die Faust im Magen.

Ächzend ging er in die Knie.  
Der Schlag hatte weh getan und nun war er.... nicht einmal mehr wütend.  
Das einzige was von nun an zählte, war die Vernichtung des Gegners.  
Sein Versprechen war vergessen.  
Sein Todesengelinstinkt hatte übernommen....

Draco Malfoy glaubte sich am Ziel und grinste schon siegessicher auf den Knieenden herunter.  
Er hob den Fuß und trat zu.

Harry sah den Tritt kommen und er zog eine abfällige Grimasse.  
Der Fuß war langsam und schlecht gezielt. Kein Problem auszuweichen.

Aus der Hocke sprang Harry hoch und zur Seite.  
Der Tritt ging ins Leere und er stand nun neben dem Angreifer.  
Ein Schritt und er war hinter ihm.

"Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, Drache. Und dafür musst du bestraft werden."

Wie in Zeitlupe zuckte der Slytherin zusammen und versuchte sich umzudrehen.  
Aber er war wieder zu langsam.

Harry hatte genug Zeit die Hand zuheben und sie mit mörderischen Präzision in das Genick von Malfoy fallen zu lassen.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer ging er in die Knie.  
Er war bereits ohnmächtig, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Harry stand als Sieger über ihm und drehte sich um.  
Der Kampf war vorbei.

Die Schülermenge stand ratlos rum und die ersten wollten schon gehen.  
Schließlich gab es nichts aufregendes mehr zusehen und die ersten Lehrer würden jeden Moment auftauchen.

Allerdings waren da noch die zwei Gorilla...  
Er hatte jetzt keinen Nerv sich mit ihnen abzugeben.

Sie ignorierend, wollte er zwischen ihnen zu seinen Freunden hindurch gehen.  
Crabbe hielt ihn jedoch an der Schulter fest.

"Ja?" kam die eiskalte Frage von Harry.

Der Ton ließ die Beiden zusammen zucken und auch ein paar Schüler in der Umgebung wichen leicht zurück.

"....wir....du....verletzt...."

"Wenn ihr keinen Ärger haben wollt, lasst mich auf der Stelle durch."

Sie waren zu doof um die Warnung zu kapieren. Stattdessen versuchten sie ihn zu erpressen:  
"Du hast ihn niedergeschlagen, wenn das Professor Snape erfährt wird er sehr böse sein."

"Jaaaa, und du wirst von der Schule fliegen."

Die dachten anscheinend, dass das sein größtes Problem sei, wie blöd konnten zwei Personen sein?

"Danke für die Warnung. Aber glaubt ihr das stört mich?  
Euer Boss kann froh sein, das nichts Schlimmeres geschehen ist. Er hat mich gezwungen mein Versprechen zu brechen.  
Und Snape...ich glaube ich habe genug Zeugen, die ihm erzählen werden, wer angefangen hat.  
Und jetzt lasst mich durch!"

Wortlos gingen sie endlich auf die Seite und ließen ihn ziehen.  
Er drängte sich durch mehrere Schüler, die alle irgendwelche Fragen an ihn stellten.  
Endlich hatte er seine zwei besten Freunde erreicht.  
Die sahen ihn leicht geschockt, ratlos und verwirrt an.

"Gehen wir. Mir ist hier zuviel Trubel." schlug Harry kurzer Hand vor.

Wortlos machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum See.

************************************************

Dort angekommen setzten sie sich ins Gras.  
Hermine begann:

"Harry, was du da gemacht hast, war...."

"Unglaublich!" sprang Ron ein.

"Ja. Und du hast dich anfangs noch nicht einmal gewehrt. Was wirklich toll von dir war.  
Aber was ist dann passiert?"

Harry verstand nicht. Was sollte passiert sein?  
Genau das fragte er auch und er bekam eine Antwort.

"Malfoy hat dich angegriffen Harry und zwar sehr schnell. Aber du bist einfach ausgewichen und das zick mal!" ereiferte sich Ron.  
"Er hat dich aber an die Wand gedrängt und dann das Tempo erhöht."

Bis dahin stimmten die beiden Versionen über ein, doch was kam danach?

"Ihr beide wurdet immer schneller, bis man euch fast nicht mehr gesehen hat.  
Das war.....übermenschlich!"

Da Ron in seiner Begeisterung versank übernahm wieder Hermine:

"Das nächste, was man deutlich erkennen konnte, war das du auf dem Boden knietest.  
Dann wollte Malfoy dich treten, aber du standest plötzlich hinter ihm, sagtest was und schlugst ihn mit einem Hieb nieder.  
Harry, warum wart ihr so schnell?!"

Das würde Harry auch gerne wissen.  
Er hatte seine Geschwindigkeit der von Malfoy angepasst, ohne zu bemerken, dass er zu übermenschlich schnell war.  
Harry wusste, dass diese Geschwindigkeit nur von Nichtmenschen erreicht wurde.  
Was war dann Draco Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy. Todessersohn. Reinblütig. Reich. Aufgeblasen. Blass. Geheimnisvoll?'  
zählte er in Gedanken auf.  
Er würde Nachforschungen anstellen, aber im Moment war es wichtiger eine plausible Ausrede zufinden:

"Hermine, Ron. So ein Tempo erreicht man durch intensives Training von Kampfsportarten.  
Bei mir ist das Karate, ich habe mir im letzten Jahr den schwarzen Gürtel geholt.  
Bei Malfoy, weiß ich es nicht, aber ich vermute Duellieren.  
Das er darin von klein auf, von seinem Vater unterrichtet und trainiert worden ist.  
Die wichtigste Sache dabei ist bekanntlich Schnelligkeit.  
Er ist doch der Champion von Duellierclub?"

"Ja, das ist er." Antwortete Hermine zweifelnd. "Auch mit deinen Erklärungen war das einfach unglaublich!  
Aber wenn du tatsächlich den schwarzen Gürtel hast..."

"Moment mal, was ist ein schwarzer Gürtel? Und was ist Garate, oder wie auch immer das heißt?"

Hermine fing sofort mit einem Vortrag darüber an und vergaß ihre Zweifel.  
Zufrieden lehnte sich Harry zurück und genoss den Sonnenuntergang.


	18. Schlechte Nachrichten

**Schlechte Nachrichten**

Schlechte Nachrichten

Der neue Tag begann wieder mit dem Training (wobei er diesmal die Mädchen bei einem Dauerlauf abhängte) und dem anschließendem Wecken seiner Freunde.

Gemeinsam liefen sie zur Großen Halle und begannen zu frühstücken.  
Das Hauptgesprächsthema war bei dem Trio Snape, den sie gleich haben würden, und dessen Gemeinheiten.

Plötzlich lautes Flügelrauschen und Hunderte von Eulen strömten in die Halle.  
Es war die erste Post des Schuljahres und dem entsprechend viele Briefe.

Fast jeder hielt Ausschau nach einer bekannten Eule.  
Nur die Muggelgeborenen und Harry achteten nicht weiter darauf.

Die einen, da deren Eltern keine Eulen hatten und Harry da er seinen Leuten' gesagt hat sie sollen nur wichtiges und dringendes schreiben.

Trotzdem knuffte ihm Ron plötzlich in den Arm:  
"He Harry, ich glaube da kommt ein Brief für dich."

Neugierig sah Harry auf.  
Tatsächlich steuerte eine große, braune Eule direkt auf ihn zu. Über ihm angekommen, flog sie einen eleganten Bogen und landete direkt auf seiner Schulter.

"Von wem ist der Brief, Harry?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

"Weiß nicht. Steht kein Absender drauf."

Was auch kein Wunder war, schließlich ging es um höchst geheime Dinge.  
Alle Briefe die er bekommen würde, würden keinen Absender haben und zudem mit einem speziellen Zauber gesichert sein.

Vorsichtig löste er den recht großen Brief von dem Eulenbein.  
Harry öffnete den Brief:

Lieber Eteokles,,

gestern Abend zwischen 18.00 und 24.00 Uhr ist etwas schreckliches geschehen.  
Der Dunkle Lord hat fünf Muggledörfer getötet. Es gab nicht einen einzigen Überlebenden.  
Ich weiß das dich das treffen wird, aber es kommt noch schlimmer:  
In der Mitte jeden Dorfsplatzes wurde ein Zeichen gefunden.  
Ein Blitz der von einer Schlange eingekreist war, die sich selber in den Schwanz beisst.  
Wir vermuten, das Voldemort herausgefunden hat, das du sein Enkel bist.  
Wir wissen nicht wie und über welche Informanten, aber er wird versuchen dich auf seine Seite zu bringen. Lass dich nicht einschüchtern!  
Die Zauberer werden vermutlich auch bald heraus finden, das du mit dem Zeichen gemeint bist. Allerdings glauben wir nicht, das sie eine Verwandtschaft in Betracht ziehen.  
Trotzdem werden wohl Reporterscharen über dich herfallen.  
Bei uns wirst du von allen vermisst.  
Fast täglich bekommen wir Briefe aus ganz Europa, die dich um Hilfe, Rat oder Beistand bitten.  
Sollen wir sie an dich weiter leiten?  
Wir wünschen dir viel Spaß in Hogwarts und pass auf dich auf.

Der Graf und Lady Sarah

"HARRY?! Konntest du das lesen?"

"Sicher Ron. Schließlich war der Brief an mich gerichtet." Antwortete er lächelnd.

"Aber warum haben sie den Brief verschlüsselt?"

"Weil sie nicht wollten, das ihn jemand außer mir liest. Denk halt nach, Ron!"

Sein Freund wurde leicht rot und Hermine fragte schnell:  
"Und was stand drinnen? Er war recht lang."

"Infos. Ist der Tagesprophet schon da?"

"Ja, er ist kurz nach deinem Brief gekommen. Warum?"

Harry lächelte bitter:  
"Weil ich vermute, wieder einmal auf der Titelseite zu stehen. Zusammen mit fünf toten Muggledörfern."

"WAS?!!!!!" kam die einstimmige Frage von gleich vier Leuten.

"Luna, Ginny! Seit wann hört ihr mit?"

"Seit dem du den Brief bekommen hattest. Was ist jetzt mit den Muggledörfern?"

Hermine schob derweil den Tagespropheten rüber.  
Wie erwartet prangte auf der ersten Seite:

Harry Potter wieder in der Zauberwelt und schon die ersten Toten!

"Harry! Das ist schrecklich!" keuchte Hermine.

"Ja, lies weiter."

Gestern kam Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt wieder in die Zauberwelt zurück.  
Er wurde von mehreren Leuten auf dem Hogwartsbahnsteig erwartet, jedoch nicht gesichtet.  
Erst als der Zug abgefahren war fand die Reporterin Maria Steinmark heraus, dass er sehr wohl da gewesen war (mehr dazu auf S.2).  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt liefen schon die wildesten Gerüchte.  
Der goldene Junge dürfte sich aber nun sicher in Hogwarts aufhalten.

In einer Sicherheit die 234 Muggle nicht hatten. Sie wurden in der heutigen Nacht von Todessern ohne Grund angegriffen und getötet.  
Die Opfer erstrecken sich auf fünf Dörfer, die jeweils 100km von Hogwarts entfernt liegen und so einen Kreis bilden. Verbindet man die Dörfer zu einem Pentagramm, dann ist das Zentrum Hogwarts.  
Ein sehr makaberes Schauspiel, das durch die Zeichen auch noch unterstützt wird.  
Auf jedem der fünf Dorfplätze wurde ein in den Boden gebrannter Blitz gefunden. Um ihn herum bildete einen Schlange einen Kreis, indem sie sich selber in den Schwanz biss.

Was hat das zu bedeuten?  
Sicher ist, das der Blitz auf Harry Potter und das Pentagramm auf dessen Aufenthaltsort hinweisen. Aber welche Bedeutung sie haben, wissen wohl nur zwei Leute.  
Der Dunkle Lord und sein Bezwinger (mehr dazu auf S. 3-4)

Die vier schwiegen und auch in der restlichen Halle hatten inzwischen die meisten diesen Artikel gelesen und waren schon auf den Weg zu den Zusatzseiten.

"Harry," fragte Hemine dann bemüht, "was haben die Zeichen zu bedeuten?"

Eine tolle Frage die sich gerade die gesamte Zauberwelt stellte und alle beantwortet haben möchten. Und da man Voldemort schlecht fragen konnte, fragte man halt ihn - Harry Potter.

Was sollte er antworten?  
- Keine Ahnung?  
- Der Typ ist irre, sonst nichts.  
- Oder die Wahrheit?

Er entschied sich für eine Mischung aus zwei und drei:  
"Nun Hermine, wie der Tagesprophet schon sagte, weisen die Blitze und die Lage auf mich.  
Die Schlange steht für Slytherin, den dunklen Lord und mich, da wir alle Parsel können."

Inzwischen hörten alle im Umkreis, auch Dumbledore (mit einem Hörzauber), mit Interesse zu und ein paar der jüngeren Schüler zuckten bei der Erwähnung von Parsel zusammen.

"Der Dunkle Lord ist ja der Nachfahre Slytherins und da ist das ganz natürlich.  
Bei mir ist es etwas komplizierter.  
Ich beherrsche Parsel nur zum Teil, was man daran erkennt, das ich es nicht steuern kann.  
Also es nur sprechen kann wenn eine Schlange da ist."

Der letzte Teil war erlogen, das wussten die anderen aber nicht.  
Früher hat er wirklich Parsel nur zum Teil sprechen können, aber das lag an Vivianes Zauber.  
Der ist jetzt gebrochen und er konnte genauso gut Parsel wie sein Großvater.

"Ich habe die Fähigkeiten bekommen, als er versucht hatte mich umzubringen. Tja und das hat er nun anscheinend erfahren und denkt, da Parsel ja eine Schwarzmagierfähigkeit ist, das ich zur Dunklen Seite gehöre.  
Auch denkt er anscheinend, dass ich ihm folgen muss....  
Wo er sich irrt!"

Die Interesse hatte wohl ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und Harry war das Zentrum.  
Überall wurde diskutiert und spekuliert und ein paar sahen ihn sogar ängstlich an.  
Vor allem die Erstklässler aus Zauberfamilien waren geschockt. Harry hatte Mitleid mit ihnen.

"Nur keine Panik, er ist mir ähnlicher als ich ihm."

Leichte Entspannung, bei allen Beteiligten. Selbst Dumbledore sah nicht wie sonst immer all wissend aus.

"Er übertrug seine Magie bei der Gelegenheit, wo ich die Narbe bekam auf mich.  
Folge, Parsel, ein leicht erhöhtes Magiepotenzial und derselbe Zauberstab bei mir.  
Für ihn war es die völlige Entkräftung und der fast Tod."

Die Geschichte war allen bekannt, bis auf den Magietransfer. Inzwischen war wieder die gespannte Erzählatmosphäre eingekehrt.

"Dann, in meinem vierten Jahr, schuf sich einen neuen Körper.  
Dafür brauchte er drei Zutaten.  
Knochen von einem Familienmitglied. Er nahm seinen Vater, den er selbst getötet hatte.  
Fleisch von einem Diener. Wurmschwanz hackte sich die Hand ab.  
Blut von einem Feind. Er entführte mich, tötete Cedric und entnahm mir das Blut."

Dumbledore nickte beifällig. Ihm war anscheinend gerade das Licht aufgegangen.  
Beim Rest musste der Groschen erst fallen.

"Kurz gesagt, meine Magie beruht zum Drittel auf seiner und sein Körper beruht zum Drittel auf meinem. Leider oder zum Glück hat keiner von uns die Macht auf den anderen geistig Einfluss zu nehmen.  
Und jetzt hat er anscheinend vor, mich auf seine Seite zwingen zu wollen.  
Ende der Geschichte."

Der Groschen war gefallen und die meisten ließen seine Worte auf sich einwirken.  
Auch der letzte Satz zeigte seine Wirkung, mehrere packten schnell ihre Sachen und liefen in den Unterricht.  
Er wurde, zu seiner Erleichterung, nicht von Fragen überrollt.

Insgesamt war die Geschichte eine riesige Lüge.  
Es hatte nie ein Magietransfer stattgefunden und das sein Blut benutzt worden war, entsprach zwar der Wahrheit, hatte aber keine besonderen Auswirkungen.  
Voldemort und er hatten dadurch nur die gleiche Blutgruppe.

Aber vielleicht würde die Geschichte einige Sachen erklären ............. etwa seine Wutanfälle.

Seine Freunde starrten ihn fassungslos an.

"Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?" fragte Ron leise.

"Tut mir Leid. Aber ich wollte euch keine unnötigen Sorgen bereiten, zudem habe ich es bis jetzt nur vermutet."

"Aber du musst was tun!" versuchte Hermine zu erklären. "Du bist in Gefahr. Wenn das stimmt, wird er dich mit allen Mitteln auf seine Seite bekommen wollen.

Harry lächelte leicht.  
"Ich bin in Hogwarts Hermine. Sicherer geht es nicht. Der einzige Weg wäre freiwillig und das würde ich nie tun."

"Du hast recht. Dumbledore würde es nicht zulassen. OH NEIN! Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir zu spät in Zaubertränke!"  
"WAS?! Snape? Shit." lies sich Ron vernehmen und schlang den Rest seines Brotes hinunter.

Hermine war schon los gerannt und Harry wollte ihr schon folgen, als er Dumbledore sah.  
Der stand in einer Ecke der Halle und winkte unauffällig zu Harry.  
Anscheinend wollte er, dass Harry ihm folgte.

"Ron?"

"Ja?"

"Geh bitte alleine zu Zaubertränke. Ich muss noch zu Dumbledore."  
Damit rannte er los.  
Er hörte noch ein überraschtes "WAS?" von Ron, da war er aber such schon außer Hörweite.

Bei Dumbledore angekommen, wandte der sich um und ging durch eine kleine Tür, die gut versteckt hinter einem Wandvorhang lag.  
Zögerlich folgte ihm Harry.

Sie gingen durch einen dunklen Gang, der immer wieder von Fackeln erhellt wurde.  
Nach mehreren Metern endete der Gang unvermittelt vor einer Statue, die einen stolzen Zauberer darstellte.

"Sie funktioniert ähnlich wie ein Portschlüssel, Harry. Berühr sie."

Er gehorchte und Dumbledore tat es ihm gleich. Dann zog der Direktor den Zauberstab heraus und tippte zweimal auf die Schulter des Mannes.

"In des Direktorsbüro."

Der steinerne Zauberer leuchtete kurz auf und Harry spürte ein Ziehen im Bauchnabel.  
Links und rechts rasten steinerne Wände, uralte Räume und endlose Gänge vorbei.

Plötzlich hörte es auf und Harry stand in Dumbledores Büro.

"Setz dich Harry." Hörte er Dumbledore neben ihm sagen.

Als sie beide saßen (Harry vor- Dumbledore hinter dem Schreibtisch), fing Dumbledore an sich zu entschuldigen:  
"Harry, es tut mit Leid, das mit dem Trank. Wir wollten einfach nur sicher gehen............  
es war falsch."

So etwas hatte sich Harry schon gedacht.  
Er wusste dass dieser Test tatsächlich unerlässlich gewesen war. Was ihn aufregte war, das er das Versuchskaninchen gewesen ist.

"Professor," antwortete er ruhig. "Ich weiß, dass es nötig war und bin auch nicht deswegen wütend gewesen.  
Aber hätten sie es mir nicht sagen können? Hätten sie nicht eine andere Methode finden können, so das ich nicht das Versuchskaninchen gewesen wäre?"

Dumbledore schien diese Vorwürfe erwartet zu haben und recht erleichtert zu sein, das er nicht angeschrieen wurde.

"Ja, das hätten wir. Aber wir haben dich, verzeih uns, für ein Kind gehalten.  
Wir dachten, dass es so für dich angenehmer gewesen wäre, wenn du unsere Zweifel an deiner Identität nicht mit bekommst.  
So gesehen gab es nur eine Methode, die allen Anforderungen gerecht wurde."

"Und meine Erinnerungen? Es hat seine Gründe warum ich nicht alles erzähle."

"Da ist wohl unsere Neugier mit uns durch gegangen....."

"Ja, das ist sie wohl." Antwortete Harry bitter. Er bezweifelte, ob er Dumbledore je wieder so trauen konnte wie zuvor.

"Harry, ab jetzt sagen wir dir alles. Wir werden dich behandeln wie ein Erwachsener.  
Du bist über das Jahr reifer und erfahrener geworden, das wissen wir jetzt...."

Dumbledore bereute seine Schritte wirklich und Harry wurde weicher.

"Der Orden?"

"Du wirst an den Versammlungen teilnehmen, wenn du möchtest."

Das Gespräch lief besser als Harry erwartet hatte und lies ihn glücklicher werden.  
Was Auswirkungen auf seine Elbenseite hatte und er die ganze Zeit singen wollte (Was ihn leicht nervte).

"Gut. Wollen sie noch etwas wissen?"

Schweigen. Dumbledore sah nachdenklich auf seine Schreibtischplatte.

"Ja." Dann die bündige Antwort.


	19. Gespräche

**Gespräche**

Gespräche

"Ja. Kam die bündige Antwort von Dumbledore.

Fragend sah ihn Harry an.  
Wollte er etwas zu der Geschichte aus der großen Halle wissen oder etwas vom letztem Jahr?

"Ich würde gerne wissen, woher du die Narben hast."

Die Narben also.....Er hatte sie ja gesehen, als Snape den Ärmel hoch schob, um das Mal zu suchen. Harry lächelte ihn beruhigend an:  
"Keine Angst. Die sind nicht von einer Folter oder so.....  
Ich habe Schwertkampf erlernt und dabei ist so etwas leider unvermeidlich."

Dumbledore schien über den Schwertkampf ein wenig überrascht, war aber größtenteils erleichtert.  
"Schwertkampf also....." murmelte er in seinen Bart.

Der Direktor wälzte schwere Gedanken herum und Harry zog es vor ihn nicht zu stören.  
Die Minuten vergingen und Dumbledores Stirn runzelte sich kurz, war aber genauso schnell wieder geglättet.  
Harry machte sich langsam wirklich Gedanken darüber, was der Professor dachte.

War der Tipp mit dem Schwertkampf ein Tipp zu viel gewesen und er weiß alles?  
Oder überlegt er wie stark ich wirklich bin?  
Denkt er, dass ich lüge und will mich unter Veritaserum stellen?

Fragen über Fragen und keine Antwort. Harry begann ganz hibbelig zu werden und nur eiserne Disziplin hielt ihn am Platz.

"Ja, das ist das Beste." Lies Dumbledore plötzlich verlauten.

Harry der inzwischen, um sich abzulenken, meditiert hatte, schreckte auf.  
"Was ist das Beste?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Erinnerst du dich an dein zweites Jahr?"

Sicher tat er das.  
Damals hielten ihn alle für den Nachfahren von Slytherin, weil er Parsel sprechen konnte.  
Dann der Tom Riddle aus dem Tagebuch, der Ginny entführte und den Basilisken auf ihn hetzte.....Oh ja, er erinnerte sich.

"Gut." Kommentierte es Dumbledor. "Fawkes kam dir doch zur Hilfe mit dem Hut, aus dem du dann das Schwert gezogen hattest. Stimmts?"

"Ja." Wieder fiel im auf, das der Vogel nicht da war. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gesagte.

Es war das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor gewesen und hatte Harry zum Sieg verholfen.  
Aber was hatte es mit dieser Situation zu tun?

Dumbledore aber, schien sich seiner Sache ganz sicher:  
"Damals warst du in Zweifel, ob du wirklich ein Gryffindor bist und ich hatte dir gesagt, nur ein wahrer Gryffindor könnte es aus dem Hut ziehen."

Harry lies diesen Moment in seinem Kopf Revue passieren und fragte sich, wieso das Dumbledore plötzlich alles ansprach.  
Plötzlich stutzte er: nur ein wahrer Gryffindor hätte das aus dem Hut ziehen können.'

Das waren Dumbledores Worte gewesen, die eine fatale Doppelbedeutung hatten.  
Nur ein wahrer Gryffindor im Herzen, hatte Harry übersetzt, aber auch ein wahrer Gryffindorer im Blute konnte es heißen.  
Harry fasste diese Erkenntnis relativ gefasst auf.  
Er hatte gewusst, dass er, dank des Vater von Lady Sarah, ein Gryffindornachfahre war.  
Was er nicht wusste war, dass es sein Direktor wusste.....

Dumbledore lächelte, als Harry die Zusammenhänge begriff:  
"Ja Harry, ich wusste seit damals, dass du ein Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor bist. Und nach deiner Mimik zu beurteilen hast du es, im letzten Jahr erfahren."

Leugnen war zwecklos und so kam ein resigniertes "Ja." zustande.  
Dumbledore war nun richtig gehend fröhlich:  
"Das ist keine Schande, dass ich es weiß. Aber nun zu dem, warum ich das überhaupt angesprochen hatte."

Harry war verwirrt. Dumbledore hatte das Thema nicht wegen der Tatsache angesprochen, das er der Nachfahre war?  
Dumbledore beugte sich zu einer Schublade seines Schreitisches hinunter und entnahm dort, etwas in roten Stoff eingewickeltes, heraus.

"Das ist doch nicht........" stotterte Harry.

"Doch. Das ist das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor. Es gehört dir."

Mit dem letzten Satz gab er Harry das Schwert in die Hand. Der Stoff glitt herunter und gab das Jahrtausende alte Schwert frei.  
Es war lang und schmal und glitzerte silbern im Licht der Sonne. Die eiergroßen Rubine schimmerten am Griff des Schwertes und gaben ihm einen mystischen Glanz.

"Wie heißt es?" fragte Harry leise. Voll im Anblick des Schwertes versunken.

Die Frage kam ihm mehr automatisch über die Lippen. Jedes Meisterschwert hatte einen Namen.  
So wie das Schwert der Shoudo, das er zu 16 bekommen hatte Lebenstreue hieß. Leider hatte er es nicht mit nach Hogwarts nehmen können.

"Es hat noch keinen Namen. In den Geschichtsbücher wird immer nur von Godrics Schwert geredet."

"Das ist Schade....."

Jedes gute Schwert hatte einen Namen verdient, fand Harry. Und das war ein gutes Schwert.

"Du kannst ihm ja einen Namen geben. Du hast das Blutrecht." Erklärte Dumbledore.

"Wirklich?" kam die erfreute Frage.

"Wirklich."

"Danke."

Wie sollte er es nennen?  
Es musste ein klangvoller, schöner, mystischer, mächtiger, guter Name sein.  
Vielleicht irgendetwas, was es tat?  
Feindesschneid? Nein.  
Oder eher auf den Besitzer bezogen?  
Helferseid? Nein, nein, nein!  
Vielleicht seine Herkunft, seine Familie....  
Gryffindorsschwert? Da wäre er wieder, wo er angefangen hatte.  
Aber die Familie ist gut.....was repräsentierte Gryffindor? Mut.  
Und in was hat er es verkörpert? Was war das Wappen? Ein Löwe.  
LÖWENMUT! Das war es.

"Ich werde es Löwenmut nennen. Auf das es ewig den Mut des Trägers stärke und erhalte."

Dumbledore hob kurz eine Augenbraue, nickte dann aber beifällig.  
"Ein wunderschöner Name. Godric selber, hätte keinen bessren finden können."

"Danke." Sagte Harry rot werdend.

"Bitte. Da wären dann noch deine anderen Sachen........." meinte Dumbledore mit einer Handbewegung, die zeigte das er mehrere Dinge meinte.

"Ah ja." Harry hatte sowieso noch wegen denen fragen wollen. "Was ist aus ihnen geworden?"

"Wir haben sie alle auf bewahrt. Alles noch da." Meinte Dumbledore zwinkernd.

"Gut. Ich habe meinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers schon vermisst."

"Verständlich. So ohne Utensilien gehen halt keine Streiche." Erklärte der Direktor fröhlich.  
"Aber was ist mit deinem Besen und der Kleidung?"

Harrys Besen, sein Feuerblitz. Er hatte ihn fast vergessen.  
Er hatte im gesamten letzten Jahr kein Quidditch mehr gespielt. Das Fliegen hatte er trotzdem nicht gemisst, da er es ja mit seinen Flügeln und den Animagusformen sowieso zu jeder Zeit konnte.  
Aber nun da er wieder in Hogwarts war, würde er auch so früher oder später Quidditch spielen und zwar auf seinem Besen.  
Zudem war es die letzte Erinnerung an Sirius.

"Mein Besen will ich natürlich behalten!" kam Harrys entrüstete Antwort.

"Natürlich. Du willst diese Jahr, ja auch wieder in der Mannschaft spielen, oder? Ronald Weasley ist jetzt der Kapitän der Mannschaft, er wir dich sicher noch fragen."

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass Ron der Kapitän war.  
"Dazu muss ich ihm nachher gratulieren."

"Dann können sie auch gleich Hermine Granger gratulieren, sie ist Schulsprecherin. Also, dein Feuerblitz bleibt also bei dir. Und deine Kleidung?"

"Können sie verbrennen. Die ist nur die Alte von Dudley."

Noch während Harry das sagte, spürte er einen kleinen Stich im Herzen.  
Es war die Kleidung von Dudley gewesen....

"Es tut immer noch weh. Dagegen kann man nichts tun, außer darauf warten, das die Zeit die Wunde heilt." Sprach der Alte mitfühlend.

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf und verdrängte den Schmerz.  
"Ich habe mir im letzten Jahr genug neue Kleidung zugelegt. Ich brauche sie wirklich nicht."

"In Ordnung. Ich glaube, dann haben wir alles besprochen. Ich würde dir empfehlen das Schwert immer unsichtbar bei dir zutragen."

Dumbledore bückte sich nochmals zu der Schublade und holte diesmal eine hölzerne Scheide aus rotem Holz heraus.

"Steck das Schwert dahinein. Ich habe sie extra dafür anfertigen lassen."

Harry nickte stumm, nahm die Scheide und band sie sich um. Dann nahm er das Schwert und tat es in seinen Bruder. Kaum hatte er es losgelassen verschwanden beide.  
Harry spürte allerdings noch das Gewicht.

"Hervorragend." Lobte er den Direktor. "Eine wundervolle Idee."

"Ja." Meinte der Zauberer schmunzelnd. "Die ist mir in einer schlaflosen Nacht gekommen. Hast du Fragen dazu?"

Harry zögerte kurz, fasste sich aber dann ein Herz und antwortete:  
"Dazu direkt nicht. Allerdings......."

Er stockte kurz, um darauf schneller fort zufahren:  
"Ich habe ein Haustier, es heißt Kithara. Sie ist eine kleine Schlange und noch recht jung. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich sie mitbringen dürfte, da ich ja schon Hedwig habe und sie zudem eine Schlange ist."

Dumbledore wiegte bedächtig den Kopf:  
"Ist die Schlange giftig?"

"Ja........aber nicht tödlich.......für Zauberer!" beeilte er sich dazu zusagen.

"Du bist ja ein Parselmund und dürftest aus diesem Grund sie unter Kontrolle haben. Ich erlaube es dir, aber bei der kleinsten Schwierigkeit......"

Harry verstand. Würde Kithara jemanden beißen, müsste sie weg.  
"Das wird sie nicht versprochen!" rief er glücklich. "Aber ich muss los. Snape wird mir sonst Punkte abziehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen Harry." Verabschiedete sich Dumbledor. "Deine Sachen werden die Hauselfen in dein Zimmer bringen."

"Danke." Sagte Harry, erhob sich und verlies das Büro.

***************************************************

Er legte eine Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete leise die Tür zum Zaubertränkekerker.  
Natürlich musste die dabei so quietschen, dass es auch der Letzte mitbekam.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Wie ich sehe sind sie auch eingetroffen."

Snape. Gemein, wie eh und je.  
Aus der Szene im Büro schien er nichts gelernt zu haben, es hatte nur seine Niederträchtigkeit weiter angespornt.

"Die erste Stunde des Jahres und sie kommen zu spät. Und zwar um 25min!!!!"

Daher wehte also der Wind. Snape wollte ihm Punkte abziehen, aber nicht mit ihm!  
Schleimig, aber höflich, antwortete er:

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich hatte leider eine wichtige Konferenz mit dem Direktor."

Snape war erst einmal still und Harry sah sich nach einem freien Platz um.  
Ron saß neben Seamus. Hermine neben Lavender und auch ansonsten waren alle Plätze neben seinen Freunden besetzt.  
Harry wettete, dass das mit Absicht geschehen war.

Slytherins grinsten so komisch und Malfoy zeigte mit dem Daumen nach vorne.  
Harry stöhnte.  
Der einzige freie Platz war ein Einzeltisch vor Snape. Das KONNTE kein Zufall sein!

Schicksals ergeben setzte er sich vor Snape und erwartete die erste Frage.  
Die auch prompt kam:

"Potter. Da sie das letzte Jahr nicht da waren, möchte ich gerne ihren Wissensstand prüfen.  
Erzählen sie mir, wie der Trechnoltrank gebraut wird."

Harry überlegte. Der Trechnoltrank, den kannte er doch von irgendwo her......  
Aber der stand in keinem Schulbuch!  
Und das wusste die ganze Klasse.  
Von den Gryffindors hörte man empörte Schnaufer, die Slytherins grinsten nur.

"Der Trechnoltrank ist ein hochgiftiger und betäubender Trank."

Er sah, wie in Snape erstaunt und die Klasse fassungslos ansah.  
Woher weiß er das?' fragten sie.  
Harry fuhr grinsend fort:  
"Im 16.- 17. Jahrhundert war er, vor allem bei den Reinblütigen beliebt als Selbstmordmittel.  
Angeblich soll sich damit die letzte Ravenclawnachfahrin umgebracht haben.  
Heute jedoch wird der Trank vor allem zum stillen Tod' eingesetzt.  
Schlicht um jemanden zu vergiften......."

"Das ist ja schön und gut, Mr. Potter, aber ich wollte wissen wie er gebraut wird."

Harry verzog sein Gesicht kurz zu einer Grimasse.  
Schleimiger Bastard.' Schimpfte er in Gedanken.

"Wie sie wollen Professor." Sagte er laut. "Grundbasis ist ein Extrakt aus dem Trechnolpilz.  
Das kocht man eine Woche über einem exakt 750 Grad heißen Feuer.  
Nach dieser Woche fügt man kleingeschnittene Acromantulahaare hinzu. Wenn diese sich aufgelöst haben, kommt ein ganzes Acromantulaauge hinein. Sie vervielfachen die Wirkung.  
Dieses Gebräu wird dann 2Stunden gekocht, dann nimmt man das Auge wieder heraus und fügt kleingehäckselte Wollwurzel hinzu.  
Wieder nach 2Stunden kommt das Blut einer Schlange, vorzugsweise Viper, hinein.  
Wird der Trank darauf durchsichtig und geruchlos, ist er gelungen."

Inzwischen war der Klasse klar geworden, dass Harry den Trank kannte und selbst die Schlangen mussten zugeben, dass das eben eine Leistung gewesen ist.  
Stolz auf sich, sah Harry den Professor an. Er war sich sicher alles richtig aufgesagt zuhaben.  
Snape aber grinste gemein:  
"Sie halten sich wohl für sehr klug, Mr. Potter."

"Bitte?!!!" fragte Harry entsetzt.

"Sie haben die Wollwurzel nur 2Stunden ohne das Schlangenblut kochen lassen. So kann sie ihre Wirkung nicht auf das Gehirn entfalten."

Harry war leicht angesäuert. Diese zu groß geratene Fledermaus wollte ihm wohl unbedingt Punkte abziehen!  
"Das kann sie sehr wohl, da sie kleingehäckselt dazu gegeben wird!"

"Wollwurzel sind so hart, das man sie nur mit Diamanten schneiden kann." konterte Snape kühl.

"Ja und Profis benutzen Diamanten!"

"Denken sie Potter." Meinte der Tranklehrer zynisch. "Aber jede wahre Meiste meines Faches weiß, das die magische Kraft der Diamanten, die der Acromantulabestandteile aufhebt."

Dieser ........es gab keine Worte dafür. Harry wollte jetzt um jeden Preis beweisen, dass er recht hatte!  
"Normalerweise ja, aber wenn die Acromantula in der Paarungszeit erlegt wurde, dann verhindert der Stoff Eklyzin die Auflösung der Magie!"

"Eklyzin wirkt aber wie die Wollwurzel auf das Gehirn und die Wirkung von beidem wäre nicht mehr der Tod sonder Lähmung!"  
Auch Snape hatte sich mittlerweile erhitzt und wollte seinen Standpunkt beweisen.

Harry konterte schnell:  
"Aber das Blut der Schlange ist hochmagisch und enthält Gelemyn. Der toxidiert mit Eklyzin und ist tödlich!"

"Ja, es ist ein Nervengift, wie es im Trechnoltrank auch sein sollte. Aber der Einnehmer würde dann plötzlich und ohne Betäubung sterben. Das was sie da beschrieben haben, ist der Wachenoltrank."

"Nein. Das Trechnolextrakt liefert sehr wohl die Betäubung."

Snape grinste, er sah sich in Siegesnähe:  
"Das Trechnolextrak rein, bewirkt keine Betäubung. Das können sie am Lebrastrank sehen."

"Doch tut es, da es eine Woche bei 750Grad kocht. Das können sie im Feneetrank sehen.."

"Aber im Leridustrank..........gekocht..........Halluzinationen."

"..........Stoff Leridus......."

So ging es hin und her und die Beiden begannen sich die Tränke um die Ohren zu hauen, dass es nur so krachte.  
Zu Beginn sahen noch alle interessiert zu, aber mit der Zeit wurde es uninteressant, wenn man nichts verstand. Zuletzt hörte nur noch Hermine hin.

"Verstehst du die beiden Hermine?" fragte Ron leise.

"Teile." Antwortete sie ebenso leise. "Sieh dir mal Harry an. Seit dem er wieder hier ist, hat er nicht so glücklich ausgesehen."

"Aber das ist Snape! Er diskutiert mit Snape über Zaubertränke! Harry hasst Zaubertränke!"

"Ja, aber das war früher. Der jetzige Harry ist anders. Erwachsener und erfahrener. Ich weiß nicht was er im letzten Jahr getan hat, aber es hat ihn verändert."

Ron schwieg und beobachtete Harry genau, der gerade seinem Lehrer erklärte, dass man Fegefarn im Leridustrank benutzen kann.  
Nach einer unendlichen Zeit antwortete er:

"Ja, ich glaube du hast recht Hermine. Er ist erwachsen geworden. Jetzt ist er nicht mehr der kleine Junge von damals mit seinen Wünschen und Träumen. Er ist ein Mann mit Aufgaben und einem Ziel."


	20. Der Club

**Der Club**

Der Club

Der Rest der Woche verging wie im Fluge.

Harry gewöhnte sich langsam wieder an den Schulbetrieb und brachte ansonsten in allen Fächern hervorragende Leistungen.  
Harry und Professor Snape waren am Dienstag zu keinem Schluss mehr über den Trechnioltrank gekommen.  
Die Folge für die Klasse war alles darüber heraus zufinden und je 1 ½ Meter Pergamnet darüber zuschreiben. Harry widmete sich der Aufgebe hingerissen.

Über die Gratulation zu ihren Posten reagierten seine zwei Freunde verlegen, aber er lachte nur. Ron fragte ihn darauf, ob er wieder spielen werde und er stimmte erfreut zu.

Noch am selben Tag, als alle schliefen, schrieb er seinen Brief an die Vampire, dass er die Erlaubnis für Kithara hätte. Auch erzählte er, das Dumbledore es zum Glück verhinderte, das die Reporter zu ihm vordrangen.

Am Mittwoch hatten sie zum ersten Mal Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste mit Snape, was sich als weniger schlimm als befürchtet entpuppte (sie ignorierten sich).

Donnerstag hatten sie eine Doppelstunde mit Hagrid, der sie alles in ihrem Buch über Einhörner hat suchen lassen.  
Alle hofften bald ein echtes zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Am Freitag in Alte Runen sagte er zum ersten Mal was falsch.  
Was vor allem die Schüler beruhigte, sie hatten ihn schon als Übermenschen im Verdacht. (ob sie wussten wie nahe sie der Wahrheit kamen?!)

Samstag in der früh erhielt er dann endlich den Antwortbrief der Shoudo:  
Lieber Eteokles,  
Wir freuen uns wegen der Erlaubnis und sind erleichtert über das Reporterverbot von Hogwarts.  
In der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag treffen wir uns um 2.30 Uhr im verbotenen Wald. Folge dem Pfeil, er erscheint, wenn du deinen Namen sagst.  
Der Graf und Lady Sarah

Harry hatte diese Nachricht erfreut gelesen und den Brief eingesteckt. Mitternacht schon, würde er Kithara wiedersehen!!!!

Nun war es Samstagnachmittag und sie standen vor den Doppeltüren der Großen Halle.  
Sie warteten auf Snape, das der den Duellierclub eröffnete.

Endlich flogen die Türen auf und alle Schüler strömten in die Halle.  
Die Tische waren verschwunden und stattdessen stand dort ein langgestrecktes Podest auf dem der Tränkelehrer stand.

Plappernd gruppierten sich die Schüler um ihn herum, wobei Harry und die anderen Siebtklässler eher weiter hinten standen und über die Köpfe hinweg sahen.

"Willkommen im Duellierclub." Begrüßte Snape die Menge. "Die meisten von euch waren schon letztes Jahr dabei und wissen wie es läuft.  
Für alle anderen werden jetzt Showkämpfe abgehalten, in denen kurz die Regeln erklärt werden."

Als er geendet hatte brach ein aufgeregtes Murmeln aus. Wer würde kämpfen?

"Alle Siebtklässler stellen sich bitte zu einer Gruppe an die Kopfseite des Saales. Sie haben die meiste Erfahrung mit Sprüchen und werden aus diesem Grund gegen einander antreten."

Das Trio folgte der Aufforderung und traf auf den Rest der Gryffindors.

"Wisst ihr, was Snape vor hat?" fragte Dean nervös.

"Ich glaube er will uns im Kampf niedermachen." Antwortete Hermine.

Still warteten sie, das Snape weiter machen würde.

"Gut. Ich bitte jetzt Ernie Mc Millan und Neville Longbottom zu mir. Sie werden das erste Paar sei."

Erschrocken sah Neville zu Snape und dann zu Ernie:  
"Das kann er doch nicht tun!" flüsterte er panisch. "Ich habe noch nie gewonnen und jetzt vor der ganzen Schule......"

Mitleidig sahen ihn die Gryffindors an. Ron versuchte ihn aufzubauen:  
"Sei froh das es Ernie ist und kein Slytherin!"

"Ja." Machte Seamus mit. "Wir werden dich auch auffangen."

Tapfer seinen Freunden zunickend, bewegte sich Neville zu Snape, wo ihn Ernie schon erwartete.  
Der Kampf war kurz. Ernie hatte erst einen Verwirrungs- und dann einen Lähmzauber gesprochen, die beide voll trafen.  
Nur langsam rappelte sich Neville wieder auf und ging zu den Löwen zurück, während Snape den Kampf kommentierte:

"Am Anfang sind, wie ihr gesehen habt, beide in die Grundhaltung gegangen. Trotz gleicher Ausrüstung war der Ausgang des Kampfes völlig klar.  
Longbottom war zu langsam und zu unentschlossen.  
Selbst wenn er diese beiden Mängel nicht gehabt hätte, hätte er nicht gewinnen können, da er keinen Kampfzauber erlernt hat seit dem er in dem Club ist.  
Ein hervorragendes Beispiel wie man nicht sein sollte.  
Ich bitte jetzt Blaise Zabini und Lissie Stone zu mir."

Snape rief einen nach dem anderen auf und lies sie gegen einander kämpfen.  
Nach dem Kampf gab er dann seine Meinung und Verbesserungsvorschläge ab. Meistens waren sie vernichtend und beleidigend für die Gryffindors.

Selbst als Ron haushoch gegen Goyle gewann, behauptete Snape er habe sich zu sehr auf Verwirrungszauber gestützt und sich nicht auf den Sieg konzentriert.  
Anders lief es bei Hermine. Sie musste gegen Bulstrode kämpfen, wie schon mal im zweiten Jahr. Es war mehr eine Rache von Hermine, als ein Kampf. Am Ende gab Bulstrode auf und Hermine kehrte erhitzt in den Kreis ihrer Freunde zurück.

"Der habe ich es gezeigt!" kommentierte sie glücklich.

"Du warst super Hermine." Gratulierten ihr alle.

"Danke. Wer ist jetzt dran?"

"Lavender gegen Pansi, dann sind alle durch." Antwortete Parvatil.

"Wirklich schon alle, was ist mit Harry?" fragte Ron überrascht.

Ein kurzes Schweigen dann meinte Harry verschmitzt:  
"Ich glaube er hat für mich etwas Besonderes geplant."

"Scheint so." antwortete die anderen besorgt.

Plötzlich fragte Parvatil:  
"Was ist mit Malfoy? War der schon dran?"

Auch hier verneinten alle. Besorgt warteten sie, bis der Kampf vorbei war, den Lavender gewann.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung rief Snape jetzt nicht einfach das nächste Paar (Harry - Malfoy) auf, sondern stellte sich aufs Podest.

"Die Regeln müsstet ihr jetzt verstanden haben. Die, die ihr gesehen habt, waren keine großen Meister und der größt Teil wird es auch nie sein.  
Ihr denkt jetzt, ihr kennt alles Arten des Duellierens. Weit gefehlt.  
Es gibt noch das Trankduellieren, bei dem sich die Gegner mit Tränken bewerfen.  
Dann das Animagusduellieren, bei dem sich die Tiere bekämpfen...."

"Was soll den das?" fragte Ron leise.

"Vielleicht will er uns andere Arten des Duells beibringen!" flüsterte Seamus hoffnungsvoll.

"Schon." Antwortete der Rothaarige. "Aber warum haben dann noch Harry und Draco kein Duell gehabt? Außer er will....."

"Aber Harry hatte keine Ahnung von diesen Duellarten!" meinte Hermine entsetzt.

Darauf wusste keiner mehr eine Antwort. Harry ahnte schon was Snape vor hatte,.......eine Duellart fehlte nämlich noch.

".......Und die letzte Art das Schwertduell. Auch darin werden wir einen Kampf abhalten."

Volltreffer. Harry Vermutung bestätigte sich und wenn er sich nicht irrte, sollte er mit dem Schwert kämpfen.

"Und die Kontrahenten heißen Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter."

Seine Freunde starrten Snape und dann Harry entsetzt an.

"Das ist dem doch nicht sein ernst?!" rief Ron.

"Anscheinend doch." antwortete Harry beruhigend.

"Wie kannst du so ruhig sein? Malfoy wird dich fertig machen!"

"Vielleicht Hermine. Vielleicht." Und mit den Worten ließ er sie stehen und ging auf die Bühne zu, wo er von seinem Gegner schon erwartet wurde.

"Na Potter, mussten dir deine Freunde erst Mut zu sprechen?"

"Träum weiter." Kam die coole Antwort. (kennen wir den Spruch nicht?)

Das schien den Slytherin auf zuregen und er zischte:  
"Du wirst dafür büßen, was du mir auf dem Gang angetan hast!"

Harry wollte schon schlagkräftig antworten, aber Snape kam hinzu.  
Der fragte für alle verständlich:  
"Potter, ich hoffen sie haben die Anweisung von Dumbledore befolgt. Oder?"

Anweisung? Welche Anweisung?' Fragte sich Harry.  
Dann klickte es bei ihm. Snape meinte die Empfehlung von Dumbledore, das er Löwenmut immer unsichtbar bei sich tragen sollte.

"Ja, habe ich."

"Dann können wir nur noch für sie hoffen, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Sonst werden sie fertig gemacht. Ihren Zauberstab."

Harry gab ihn den Stab und fluchte in Gedanken vor sich hin:  
Snape, dieser Misthund! Wie viel hat Dumbledore ihm erzählt? Zumindest alles was den Schwertkampf betraf.'

"Das Duell kann beginnen!"

Harry und Malfoy standen sich auf dem 10m Podest gegenüber und starrten sich an.  
Draco war in die übliche Kampfhaltung mit dem Zauberstab gegangen, während Harry locker dastand, ohne Schwert!

"Was soll das?" fragte Hermine nervös. "Es hieß Schwert gegen Zauberstab und nicht Zauberstab gegen nichts!!!"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete Ron besorgt. "Aber Harry scheint sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein. Außerdem war da doch noch Dumbledores Anweisung....."

"Schon, aber welche Anweisung!? Es könnte auch eine sein, das Harry verlieren soll!"

"Das wird Dumbledore nicht zu lassen, das unfair gekämpft wird." Meinte Seamus.

"Aber er lässt es doch schon zu! Harry hat kein Schwert!!!!"

"Ganz ruhig Hermine. Wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert werden wir eingreifen."

Überall in der Halle waren solch ähnliche Gespräche geführt worden und alle starrten nun gebannt und besorgt auf die beiden Kontrahenten.

Die hatten sich die ganze Zeit über nicht bewegt und auf den anderen gewartet.  
Nun wurde es Harry zu viel:  
"Auf was wartest du Malfoy? Das ich aufgebe? Vergiss es! Oder traust du dich nicht?  
Ich kann schlecht angreifen, ohne Zauberstab."

"Du glaubst wohl, du bist hier der Champion! Aber warum redest du plötzlich so nervös? Hast du Erinnerungen an unser zweites Jahr?"

Die Erinnerungen, wie er damals gegen den Blonden angetreten war, hatte er bis jetzt vergessen. Und er fand es äußerst fies, darauf anzuspielen.

"Glaubst auch nur du! Aber darf ich dich an den verbotenen Wald im ersten Jahr erinnern?  
Deine Flucht war wahrhaft mutig!"

Damals hatten sie zur Strafe in den verbotenen Wald mit Hagrid müssen. Sie hatten sich in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt um ein verletztes Einhorn zu finden.  
Fang, Malfoy und Harry waren in einer Gruppe gewesen, und hatten tatsächlich das Einhorn und seinen Mörder, Voldemort gefunden.  
Malfoy war aus Angst weggerannt.

"Das nimmst du zurück!" zischte er.

Die Halle hielt die Luft an.  
Malfoy stand kurz vor einer Explosion und allen war klar, dass diese zwei sich hassen.  
Der Slythrin würde keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Doch Harry antwortete grinsend:

"Warum? Es war doch nur die Wahrheit!"

Dem Blonden platzte der Kragen, er schrie:  
"Marionetta!"

Der Fluch raste auf Harry zu, der immer noch grinste, weil Malfoy so wütend war.

Ohnmächtig sahen die Freunde von ihm wie der Fluch immer näher kam und Harry nicht einmal den Versuch machte auszuweichen.

Das alles war in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde und plötzlich traf einen silberner Blitz den Fluch, der abprallte und verschwand.  
Harry stand jetzt mit verschränkten Armen da und schüttelte leicht den Kopf:  
"Zu langsam Malfoy, viel zu langsam."

"Du hättest ja auch nicht die ganze Zeit hinterm Berg halten müssen!" bellte Malfoy zurück.  
Aber er war längst nicht mehr so sicher wie zu Anfang.

"Habe ich was verpasst?" fragte Dean leise.

"Wenn ja, dann haben es alle verpasst. Was ist nur passiert und was war das für ein Blitz?"

Hermine dachte kurz nach und antwortete:  
"Ich glaub ich weiß es, Ron. Dieser Blitz war ein Schwert gewesen und damit hatte er den Fluch geblockt."

"Und wo ist sein Schwert jetzt?" kam die patzige Frage.

"Unsichtbar vermute ich."

Dean sah kurz zu Harry und sagte dann:  
"Ich habe mal ein Buch über Schwertkampf gelesen, darin hieß es, das die Meister ein Schwert so schnell führen können das sie Flüche abblocken können."

"Dann müsste Harry aber wirklich gut sein....." murmelte Ron.

"Er ist gut! Das beweist allein der Kommentar von Malfoy, du hast die ganze Zeit hinter den Berg gehalten!'.  
Ich wette Malfoy hat schon Mal ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten, da er ja aus einer sehr traditionsbewussten Familie stammt."

"Wenn ja Hermine, dann wird das ein sehr spannender Kampf." Sagte Lavender.

Malfoy sah Harry prüfend an und forderte dann:  
"Zieh dein Schwert wieder. Ich will es sehen."

Harry lies sich die Forderung durch den Kopf gehen, nickte dann aber und fasste sich and die Seite. Seine Hand schien einen Gegenstand zu umfassen und er zog daran.  
Es gab ein metallisches Geräusch und er hielt das Gryffindorschwert in der Hand.

"Lass uns weiter machen Malfoy, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

"Wie du willst Potter. Impedimenta!"

Harry schlug den Fluch mit einer geschickten Bewegung zur Seite.  
Das schien den Slytherin überhaupt nicht zu irritieren, denn er feuerte weiter Flüche.

Keiner traf Harry, doch der machte sich mit der Zeit Sorgen.  
Das Schwert war eine Nahkampfwaffe und zwei Meter Abstand einem Zauberstab immer überlegen.  
Leider konnte er, wegen dem Dauerfeuer von Malfoy nicht näher ran.  
Hingegen konnte Malfoy Flüche schicken so viele er wollte und irgendwann musste einer treffen.  
Er saß in der Zwickmühle.

Scharf dachte Harry nach, es musste eine Möglichkeit geben an Malfoy ran zu kommen.  
Normalerweise hätte er einfach einen Zauber gesprochen, aber er durfte ja nicht zeigen, dass er ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte.  
Aber vielleicht konnte er........

Er hatte Malfoys Schwäche gefunden.  
Sein Gegner warf die Flüche so schnell, dass ihm keine Zeit zum zielen blieb. Er warf sie immer automatisch auf die gleiche Stelle, ein verhängnisvoller Fehler.

"Expelliarmus! Marionetta! Tarantellegra!"

Malfoy hatte immer ein Dreier Intervall, dann zielte er erneut.  
Gleich würde es von vorne anfangen, er behielt recht:

"Petrificus totalus!"

Harry hörte gar nicht mehr hin.  
Er duckte sich unter dem Fluch durch und verkürzte den Abstand auf vier Meter.

Jetzt kam der zweite Fluch und Harry wich aus, indem er sich zur Seite drehte und wieder ein paar Schritte nach vorne machte. Nun stand er rechts hinter Malfoy.

Malfoy hatte erst jetzt registriert, das Harry schon so nah bei ihm war.  
Er machte den Beginn einer Drehbewegung und wollte den Zauberstab auf Harry richten, als er erschrocken inne hielt.

Das Schwert war an seiner Kehle und Harry flüsterte leise:  
"Der Sieg ist mein, Drache."

Malfoy lies den Zauberstab wieder sinken und schluckte ein wenig.

Die Halle tobte derweil und fing das Klatschen an. Es war eine gelungene Vorstellung gewesen.

Nun lies auch Harry das Schwert sinken und Malfoy konnte einen Blick drauf werfen:  
"Das ist das Gryffindorschwert! Aber das darf doch nur der Nachfahre......"

"Ja?" fragte Harry leise und steckte das Schwert in die Scheide, wo es sofort unsichtbar war.

Malfoy grinste leicht:  
"Das erklärt einiges, vor allem warum du so gut kämpfen kannst."

"Ja, du warst aber auch sehr gut.  
Ah ja, die anderen haben nichts bemerkt. Ich würde vorschlagen auch du lässt nichts verlauten, von Erbe und so. Das würde mir nur unliebsamen Rummel bescheren und dir ein Imageverlust. Einverstanden?"

"Meinem Vater werde ich es aber sagen. Bei der Schule..... in Ordnung."

"Gut." Meinte Harry und beide stiegen gemeinsam das Podest hinunter, durch die bewundernde Menge zu ihren Leuten.


End file.
